


Learning to Breathe

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он играет в футбол в одном из лучших университетов Англии и должен наслаждаться каждым мгновением своей жизни, но вместо этого постоянно оглядывается назад. Как жить настоящим, когда тебя преследует прошлое? Луи пытается это выяснить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning to Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594147) by [youcomecrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcomecrash/pseuds/youcomecrash). 



**Эссекский университет|Тренировочное поле**

 - Томмо!

Луи бросает свою сумку на скамью и улыбается своим друзьям, которые бегут к нему навстречу, уворачиваясь от Лиама и Зейна, которые пытаются забросать его кусочками льда, в то время как Найл просто радостно галдит позади них.

\- Ох! Вот так вы обращаетесь со своим капитаном? Я оскорблен! - Луи вытирается своей тренировочной кофтой, отряхиваясь от быстро тающего льда.

Зейн смеется, Лиам слегка его приобнимает:  
\- Ох, капитан! Мой капитан! Здорово, что ты вернулся, приятель.

\- Я очень рад снова быть тут, - он смеется, уткнувшись Лиаму в макушку, обнимая в ответ.

\- И это так чертовски вовремя, - фыркает Зейн. На секунду он становится очень серьезным, сканируя взглядом тренировочное поле университета. - Такое чувство, что нас прокляли. Не прошло и недели тренировок, но Брювер уже повредил голеностоп, а чип* Салли просто отстой.

Последнее предложение он кричит настолько громко, что вышеупомянутый парень пробегающий мимо отлично слышит.

\- Эй, я всё слышу, придурок!

Но Зейн не обращает на него никакого внимания.

Луи смеется, но тут же вздыхает, запуская руку в волосы:  
\- Голень Брювера серьезно повреждена?

Лиам пожимает плечами:  
\- Не знаю, на самом деле. Это произошло пару дней назад, но врач сказал, что не стоит рисковать.

Луи тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя как желудок тревожно сжимается. Сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы терять лучшего нападающего.

\- Как колено?

Луи переводит взгляд на Найла. Вратарь-ирландец жадно пьет воду из кулера, его щеки раскраснелись, глаза горят.

Луи сгибает и разгибает ногу, проверяя колено, хотя он точно знает, что все в порядке. Но подсознательно готовится почувствовать боль - он немного застрял в посттравматическом периоде после аварии, в которую он попал в начале лета.

Парень всегда считал, что если он и получит травму, то это случится на поле, а не от того, что один придурок будет пересекать перекресток на красный и врежется в бок его машины. К счастью, автомобиль принял весь удар на себя (хотя перелом колена несколько опровергает это). Операцию сделали максимально быстро, и доктор окончательно выписал его неделю назад. Сегодня был первый день на поле Университета Эсексса.

\- Как новенькое, Найлер. Операция прошла успешно.

\- Значит, ты отлично провел лето? - поддразнивает Зейн .

\- Я бы не сказал, что быть прикованным к кровати в течении шести недель, это отличный отдых, но - да, - закатывает глаза Луи.

\- Уверен, что это было не так и плохо, Томмо, - Зейн смеется и хлопает его по плечу, - я уверен, что Колдер была рядом, чтобы подать завтрак прямо в постель.

\- Ну... не совсем так.

Луи мысленно стонет от смущенных взглядов, которыми обмениваются его друзья. Это совсем не то, о чем он бы хотел поговорить сегодня. Хотя, он бы предпочел об этом вообще никогда не говорить.

\- Мы, хм, вроде бы как... я, вроде бы как, порвал с ней.

\- Чего? - вскрикивает Найл.

\- Ты порвал с ней? - перебивает Зейн.

Луи кивает после затянувшейся паузы. Он бегло осматривает поле, на котором другие участники команды слоняются без дела, в ожидании тренировки, от волнения у него бегут мурашки по коже. Он действительно не хочет обсуждать это сейчас.

\- Когда это произошло?

Луи отводит взгляд от его откровенно шокированных друзей, словно ему необходимо обдумать этот вопрос. Неужели то, что он порвал с девушкой должно так удивлять? Конечно, они встречались больше года, но не могли же его друзья думать, что они вместе навсегда? Он на самом деле не понимал, что в этом такого.

\- Не знаю, около месяца назад, пожалуй.

\- Что? Почему мы впервые слышим об этом? - Зейн выглядит настолько растерянным, что Луи обязательно рассмеялся, если бы весь этот разговор не был настолько неприятным для него.  
Не похоже, что они сошли с ума. Конечно, они дружат с Эль, но что-то говорит ему, что это в большей мере вызвано тем, что он их игнорировал (действительно, всех) после аварии.

Луи только пожимает плечами:  
\- Да не о чем и рассказывать, на самом-то деле.

Найл качает головой и гладит по плечу, словно хочет утешить:  
\- Ты в порядке, приятель?

Луи тепло смеется из-за беспокойства своих друзей. От этого они выглядят еще более растерянными, но Луи только обнимает Лиама и Найла за плечи и слегка сжимает, успокаивая.

\- Да, я в порядке, дрочилы. Лучше не бывает, на самом деле. А теперь мы можем начать тренировку, пока Коуэл не снес нам головы?

Его друзья только закатывают глаза, но уступают, и Луи не успевает убрать руки с плеч Найла и Лиама, как чувствует, что земля уходит из-под ног, и внезапно он оказывается в воздухе (и даже если у него и вырвался недостойный мужчины вопль, то он никогда в этом не сознается).

\- Поставьте меня немедленно!

\- Мы не можем, - громко смеётся Зейн, крепче прижимает лодыжки к шее, направляясь к центру поля.

\- Ты наш храбрый и верный капитан, - добавляет Найл, - вернувшийся из ада, известного так же как "больница", и мы, твои покорные слуги, должны сопроводить тебя в центр поля.

\- Придурки, я попал в аварию. Я не умер, - парирует Луи, но смеется над их нелепым поведением и сдается примерно на полпути до середины поля.

\- Ладно, парни, не вздумайте делиться с ним никакими блестящими идеями. Он выглядит слишком комфортно, сидя так высоко. – Оживляется Салли, их атакующий полузащитник, стоящий в толпе, в центре поля.

\- К счастью, никто и не пытался, Салли.

\- Отвали, Томлинсон.

\- Разве так нужно говорить со своим королем? – Он только улыбается, когда Салли показывает ему средний палец.

Зейн опускает его ноги на землю, и он не успевает даже выровняться, как пол футбольной команды набрасывается на него и со всех сторон оглушает "с возвращением" и "рады тебя видеть".

Луи закрывает глаза и выдыхает, обнимает парней из команды, наслаждается лучами солнца на своем лице и запахом мокрой утренней травы, нужно признать, что он действительно скучал по этому.

\- Ладно, парни, достаточно!

Луи поворачивает голову в сторону, откуда слышит голос тренера, который невозможно не узнать. Мельком он видит мужчину идущего по полю со стороны раздевалок, планшет зажат подмышкой, и он волочит за собой полную сетку футбольных мячей. Однако, он не один. За ним следует небольшая группа, по меньшей мере из семи или восьми парней, Луи не может разобрать с такого расстояния. Он щурится, чтобы разглядеть, но кто-то дергает его за руку, отвлекает.

\- Можно тебя на минутку? – Зейн торопится, словно он вспомнил только что нечто чрезвычайно важное.

\- Да, да, одну секунду.

\- Нет. Сейчас же, – он тянет Луи за локоть, и тот нехотя позволяет вытащить себя из толпы.

\- Кто эти все с Коуэлом?

\- Это как раз то, о чем я хочу поговорить.

Луи удивленно хмурит брови.

\- Ну, в общем...

\- Ну? Давай выкладывай, Малик.

\- Ладно, парни! – Внимание парней привлекает громкий и звучный голос тренера Коуэла. Луи ловит взгляд тренера, устремленный на него поверх голов остальных ребят из команды, и мужчина приветствует его легкой, но любящей улыбкой и кивком головы. С возвращением.

Луи едва замечает безропотный вздох Зейна, то, как парень отходит от него и бредет назад, к Лиаму. Луи скрещивает руки на груди с готовностью выслушать все, что скажет тренер. За время своего отсутствия он может сказать, что скучал даже за наставлениями перед утренней тренировкой.

\- Рад всех видеть здесь с утра пораньше. Насколько вы знаете, четыре недели назад мы проводили отбор для новых игроков.

Луи начинает припоминать. Конечно, он знал об отборе в команду. Он даже собирался присутствовать вместе с тренерским составом и помочь выбрать игроков, но операция на колене все же была важнее.

\- Я полагаю, что некоторые из вас уже встречались, но до тренировки я хочу официально представить новых членов нашей команды. Я надеюсь, что вы будете относиться к ним с уважением. Я не потреплю глупостей. Мы претендуем на национальный титул в этом году, мальчики. Давайте вести себя соответственно.

В другой бы раз Луи закатил глаза и добродушно посмеялся над серьезностью речи тренера о зрелости команды, о легкой дедовщине, которая не прекращается из года в год, и, которая, далеко не настолько суровая, как он о ней говорит. Но сегодня он был настолько рад вернуться на поле, что даже не думает сказать что-то подобное.

Саймон говорит новым игрокам по очереди шагнуть вперед и представиться. Коренастый, неряшливого вида парень делает шаг вперед.

\- Мэтт Кардл, из Саутгемптона. Центральный защитник. – Он больше ничего не говорит, и Луи пытается сосредоточиться, когда следующий парень занимает его место.

\- Эйден Гримшоу. Блэкпул. Защитник.

Луи смотрит на друзей, чтобы понять их реакцию на новеньких, и вздрагивает, когда ловит пристальный взгляд Зейна на себе, словно тот вовсе не смотрел на парней, а вместо этого все время неотрывно наблюдал за Луи.

Парень растерянно улыбается, но Зейн ничего не поясняет, и Луи просто пожимает плечами и переводит внимание на новеньких.

Он слышит его прежде, чем видит, от низкого голоса по спине пробегает холодок, и Луи кажется, что время словно останавливается.

\- Гарри Стайлс. Из Чешира. Играю в нападении.

Луи чувствует как сердце проваливается куда-то в желудок, и он начинает идти еще до того, как успевает подумать об этом. Не замечает обеспокоенного взгляда Зейна и даже не слышит, как представляются новые члены команды. В ушах шумит, пока он протискивается сквозь толпу футболистов, которые стоят впереди.

Он останавливается только тогда, когда тренер и новые игроки оказываются прямо перед ним. Ладони вспотели, сердце бешено колотится, и он думает, что его сейчас стошнит.

Проходит секунда или, может, две, когда они наконец встречается взглядами. Зеленые глаза смотрят на него через все поле. Они распахиваются до невозможности широко, в них отражается что-то похожее на страх, затем паника, а следом проносятся тысячи разнообразных эмоций, буквально за одно мгновение, эмоции, которые Луи не может увидеть и понять с того места, где он стоит. Но, секунда, и все исчезает.

Луи не знает, ожидал ли он увидеть эти глаза когда-либо еще, не говоря уже о том, что он надеялся увидеть в них, если бы мог предположить, что увидит. Но он не думает, что готов к тому что видит сейчас, потому что это чувство он совершенно точно мог определить. Оно ясное, словно день, свежее и отчетливое, словно он вернулся на два года назад, в тот день, когда ощутил его в первый и последний раз.

Злость. Чистейшая неподдельная злость.

_____________  
* чип - высокий удар мячом пущенный по дуге через голову защитника или вратаря

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Луи не может понять, как ему все-таки удалось скрыться от холодного и пристального взгляда Гарри. Какую-то минуту он стоял на поле словно его парализовало, чувствуя как всё внутри него сжимается, но через мгновение он сорвался с места и бежал до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что легкие вот-вот разорвутся.

\- Отлично, парни. Достаточно. Разбейтесь на пятерки для тренировки.

Луи не знает, был ли он хоть когда-нибудь в жизни настолько рад слышать голос Пола. Помощник тренера, явно запыхавшись, ободряюще сжимает его плечо, как он всегда подбадривает тех, кого отправили на скамейку запасных.

\- Ты чертовски неплох, для того кто отсутствовал семь недель, Томмо.

Луи приподнимет бровь и саркастически смеется:  
\- Ага, я почти здешний Гиггз!*

\- Ну, не совсем, - Пол смеется в ответ и сжимает плечо Луи еще раз, - но ты скоро наверстаешь упущенное.

Луи кивает, соглашаясь, скорее просто для того, чтобы они прекратили это обсуждать. Он совершенно не хочет говорить о том, насколько он сейчас не в форме. Особенно в то время, как его команда нарезает круги, натянув на себя все теплые вещи для разогрева. Даже Салли кажется лучше, чем он, хотя тот обычно медленный как черепаха.

Он отворачивается, чтобы сплюнуть в траву и хватается за бок, стараясь избавиться от спазма.

Черт бы побрал придурка-водителя на гребаном Пинто**. Черт бы побрал футбол. Тренировку. И этот чертов забег на короткие дистанции.

И черт бы побрал Гарри.

Черт возьми. Он два года прожил без парня, который вторгался в каждый сантиметр его жизни так, словно имел на это право, и сейчас, совершенно неожиданно он снова здесь, в школе, где учится Луи, на его поле, в его команде. И сейчас он просто стоит тут, стройный и высокий. Дышит так легко, словно создан для спринта, и пьет большими глотками. Кадык двигается с каждым глотком, и пара капель воды стекает по его подбородку и шее...

\- Лу, ты в порядке?  
Луи резко поворачивает голову в направлении голоса. Незаметно подошедший Найл протягивает ему стакан с водой, который он с благодарностью принимает и практически выдыхает:  
\- Спасибо, чувак.

Лиам переводит взгляд от кулера и смотрит на него взглядом, который можно трактовать не иначе как «Мамочка-Пейн». Луи мысленно стонет. Да ради Бога, они ведут себя словно он калека, за которым нужно присматривать и опекать. Не то чтобы он не ценил их дружескую заботу, но на самом деле! - у него уже есть мама и ее более, чем достаточно.

Он делает всё, чтобы игнорировать их. Сейчас он хочет только, чтобы эта тренировка прошла с наименьшим ущербом для его гордости. Но Зейн, который идет к нему, выглядит не менее обеспокоенным, и Луи знает, что причина его любопытства совсем иная, чем у Найла и Лиама. Кроме того, Малик ведет себя как абсолютный придурок. Он не прекращает эти странные движения головой и Луи не может понять, что именно он имеет ввиду: пытается ли Зейн спросить в порядке ли он или хочет поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, или же ему защемило шею и это какой-то нервный тик.

В итоге он решает, что больше всего это похоже на то, что Зейн хочет поговорить с ним наедине и Луи запоздало задается вопросом: есть ли еще шанс избежать надвигающегося разговора? Он бы предпочел разговору чрезмерно заботливый взгляд Лиама.

Зейн смотрит в сторону поля, где стоит небольшая группка игроков, практически вся состоящая из новичков. Луи должен быть абсолютным идиотом, чтобы не догадаться, на кого именно он смотрит.

\- Ну, он был в бешенстве.

\- Кто именно?

Зейн с сомнением смотрит на него:  
\- Брось, ты знаешь о ком я.

\- Ох. Да. Я... я не знаю, что у него за претензии,- нехотя вздыхает Луи.

Луи позволяет себе взглянуть в сторону Гарри ожидая снова наткнуться на яростный взгляд, но парень ведет себя так, словно его даже не существует. Если Луи задумается об этом, чего конечно же не будет, станет совершенно непонятно что хуже: ярость или абсолютное безразличие.

\- Да и плевать, - добавляет он. Скорее больше для себя, хотя он даже не старается скрыть раздражение в голосе.

Да, Гарри определенно был зол, и, возможно, он имел на это право. Ладно, он имел на это полное право. Но это произошло два года назад. Он должен был пережить и двигаться дальше. Луи был абсолютно в этом уверен.

\- Да. Извини, я старался предупредить тебя, что он...

\- Всё хорошо, - Луи не хочет, чтобы это прозвучало так грубо, но плевать. Как вышло-так вышло.

\- Так что между вами произошло? - хмурится Зейн.

\- Ничего. - В этот раз он грубит намеренно.

\- Ладно-ладно. - Зейн поднимает руки, изображая капитуляцию и отходит к Лиаму, оставляя Луи одного за пределами поля.

Но он не успевает насладиться и парой секунд одиночества, как слышит свисток тренера, который сообщает о начале тренировок. Луи глубоко вздыхает настраиваясь. Ни в коем случае он не собирается облажаться на глазах у всей команды, и тем более перед Гарри.

Все разбиваются на небольшие группки, но Луи предпочитает тренироваться самостоятельно. Он сосредотачивается на практике укрывания и дриблинга. Чуть позже он принимает несколько мячей от Найла, пару подач из которых отбивает головой. Вскоре он расслабляется, мышечная память восстанавливается и он больше не чувствует себя совершенно нетренированным. Сердце бьется в одном ритме с мячом. Он даже улыбается, когда от его чипа мяч пролетает так, что Найл не может его словить.

\- Томлинсон! Подойди на минутку.

Улыбка Луи угасает, когда тренер зовет его за линию поля. Найл шутливо салютует и обращает свое внимание на Зейна и Лиама, которые тренируются в нескольких метрах от него. Когда Луи подходит к тренеру, тот обнимает его за плечи, и он порывисто выдыхает, только сейчас понимая, что не дышал.   
\- Что-то не так?

\- Нет, вовсе нет. Очень хорошо, что ты вернулся. Врач сказал, что с коленом полный порядок, всё говорит о том, что он не ошибается.

Луи коротко кивает. Он не может понять, зачем тренер говорит это, возможно он просто пытается его утешить. Во всяком случае, ему не кажется, что сегодня он выложился на все сто.

\- Да, колено в полном порядке. Я действительно скучал по всему этому. Семь недель отсутствия - это довольно много.

Тренер соглашается, бегло оглядывая поле, по которому бегают футболисты:  
\- Итак, что ты скажешь о наших новых игроках?

Луи кажется, что кто-то установил в его голове магнит притягивающий Гарри, потому что куда он не посмотрит, постоянно натыкается взглядом на него. Когда сегодня Луи увидел его впервые около часа назад, перед ним был всё тот же мальчишка, каким он был в последнюю их встречу. Но сейчас, когда всё внутри перестало сжиматься в панике и жалкой попытке всё отрицать, он видит, как тот изменился. Он стал выше (скорее всего даже выше чем сам Луи, он не подойдет к нему ближе, чем на 5 футов, чтобы можно было это проверить). К тому же, он гораздо стройнее — жилистый, с четко очерченными мышцами, детская пухлость. Даже кудри стали другими — менее упругими и более волнистыми.

Судя по всему, он и играть стал лучше. Луи пристально наблюдает за ним, пока тот выполняет сложную технику дриблинга*** - мяч словно перетекает между ногами, пока он легко разворачивается в воздухе. Другой игрок пытается отобрать мяч, но Гарри великолепно уходит в защиту, скользнув бутсой по мячу сверху и сбоку, и с легкостью обыгрывает соперника.

\- Он отлично знает, что делать с мячом, тебе так не кажется?

У Луи перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Ну, да. Хороший... неплохой контроль... Все они кажутся многообещающими.

Коуэл мельком смотрит на него, улыбается, и его взгляд снова прикован к полю, если сказать точнее, то к Гарри.

\- Я думаю поставить его в нападение в скором времени. Что скажешь?

Луи скрещивает руки на груди, впиваясь пальцами в бицепсы:  
\- А как же Брювер?

\- Повредил голень неделю тому назад. Надежная замена никогда не повредит.

Слова обжигают, хотя не имеют к нему никакого отношения. Брювер — третьекурсник, и второй год играет в команде Эссекса так же, как и он сам. И да, маневры Гарри с мячом впечатляют, но он не может заглушить волну сочувствия к травмированному товарищу по команде. Он сдерживается, чтобы не спросить, не задумывались ли они о том, чтобы подыскать ему «надежную замену», когда он два месяца назад сломал колено. Его интересует, не думают ли они об этом и сейчас.

\- Есть в этом парне что-то особенное, - продолжает тренер, - нам повезло, что он нам достался.

Он многозначительно смотрит на Луи:  
\- На самом деле, он мне очень напоминает тебя.

Луи непроизвольно открывает рот, совершенно не понимая, как на это реагировать.

\- Но мне важно твое мнение, так что...

\- Да. Да, хм. Я определенно присмотрюсь к нему.

\- Отлично, - тренер хлопает его по спине и уходит вперед, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Луи изо всех сил старается взять себя в руки. Честно говоря, он не ожидал, что будет столько волнующих событий в его первый день на поле. Всё кажется настолько нереальным, словно он моргнет и проснется в своей квартире, и начнется абсолютно привычный, наполненный смыслом день. Он хлопает себя по щеке и идет, чтобы занять прежнюю позицию на поле. Он не делает и пары шагов, как в ноги летит красный мяч, и парень, о котором он старался не думать, бежит к нему, чтобы забрать его.

"Ну вот и всё," - мелькает в голове. Луи готовится выдержать очередной взгляд, а может даже и пару фраз (слова ненависти или, может, предложение о перемирии?). Он не имеет никакого представления. Глубоко вдыхает, но... но ничего не происходит. Гарри просто пасует мяч своей группе и даже не смотрит в его направлении. Не похоже, что он намеренно избегает зрительного контакта, такое впечатление, что Луи для него просто не существует.   
Челюсть Томлинсона буквально отвисает, и он даже не пытается этого скрыть. Что это, блять, вообще такое было?!

Луи быстро направляется к Найлу, Зейну и Лиаму. Зейн пристально наблюдает за ним, очевидно пытаясь уловить изменения (или отсутствие изменений, если быть точнее).

\- Луи...

\- Не надо, - рявкает он, и с разбегу сильно бьет по мячу, который лежал в паре метрах от него.

Он практически ненавидит себя за чувство удовлетворения, которое растекается в нем, от того как Найл охает, когда мяч попадает ему в грудь.

**хХх**

Сердце Луи всё так же бешено колотится, когда он наконец заходит в раздевалку. Он делает это примерно на десять минут позже всех, задержавшись на поле и отрабатывая чип. Половина команды уже приняла душ, переоделась и ушла, включая Зейна и Лиама, которые практически ходили вокруг него на цыпочках оставшуюся часть тренировки. Он видит Найла, стоящего в углу, который закидывает рюкзак на плечо и думает подойти, но блондин кидает на него злые взгляды, так и не простив тот удар в грудь. Но это не страшно, потому что он чувствует, что во второй части тренировки, он вернул хотя бы часть своего прежнего статуса. Он, наконец, понял. Нужно просто прекратить думать об этом. Просто нужно прекратить думать о том, что больше не имеет никакого значения. Он обязательно извинится перед Найлом, когда вернется в их квартиру (для этого потребуется всего одна коробочка с выпечкой, которую продают в кондитерской ниже по улице).

Через минуту все выходят из раздевалки, и Луи остается один. Нельзя сказать, что он расстроен. Он привык к одиночеству за последние несколько недель. Парень стаскивает мокрую майку, кидает ее в корзину для грязного белья и наклоняется, чтобы расшнуровать бутсы. Горячий душ - это то, что ему сейчас необходимо.

Должно быть, он был слишком поглощен своими мыслями, чтобы не услышать, как кто-то выключил воду в душе. Иначе никак нельзя объяснить его удивление при виде парня, стоящего у скамейки напротив него, по телу которого стекают капельки воды.

Луи наклоняет голову и прикрывает глаза, мысленно спрашивая мироздание, какие еще неприятности ему уготованы на сегодня. Слава богу, парень не голый, на нем обтягивающая кофта с длинными рукавами и шорты, которые низко сидят на бедрах.

В этот раз Гарри на него смотрит, очевидно, удивившись увидеть именно Луи из всех парней.

Ну что ж, он не невидимка. Отлично.

Луи не упускает смену эмоций на его лице: от паники до деланного безразличия. И Луи должен это сделать. Он должен позволить ему уйти и на этом закончить, потому что, скорее всего, это наилучший вариант для обоих.

Но сейчас он ничего не боится.

\- Ты знаешь, это забавно.

Он слышит легкий и вздох и затем:  
\- И что тебя позабавило?

Сердце Луи замирает, потому что, на самом деле, он не знает, что ответить. Он чувствует напряжение Гарри, хотя тот старался придать голосу равнодушие.

\- То, что ты тут.

\- Стипендия. – Коротко бросает Гарри и начинает складывать тренировочные брюки.

\- Да... но из всех университетов Англии...

\- Я не знал, что ты здесь, - грубо перебивает Гарри, притягивая сумку к себе, и кажется, что он с трудом держит себя в руках.

\- Ну да, конечно.

Гарри поворачивается к нему, яростно сверкая глазами.

\- Я понимаю, что в твою голову и не приходила такая мысль, но чтоб ты знал, я не слежу за каждым твоим шагом. На самом деле мне плевать, чем ты занимаешься. Как и два года назад, мне было похуй на то, куда ты свалил.

Эта фраза, словно удар под дых, - она была сказана с такой уверенностью, что Луи точно поверил, если бы на секунду во взгляде Гарри не промелькнуло нечто холодное - как разочарование, нечто, что он так отчаянно старался скрыть.  
Он подошел чуть ближе, его голос мягче, но всё так же пропитан злостью.

\- Существуют и другие люди в мире, Луи. Не всё крутится вокруг тебя.

Луи не находит, что ответить, и младший парень отталкивает его и выходит из комнаты, с грохотом захлопнув свой шкафчик. Звон гулким эхом раздается в голове Луи.

____________  
* Ра́йан Джо́зеф Гиггз — валлийский футболист, на протяжении всей своей карьеры выступающий за английский клуб «Манчестер Юнайтед», за который провёл более 900 официальных матчей. Является самым титулованным игроком в истории британского футбола.   
** Форд-Пинто, модель автомобиля  
*** Дриблинг – техника ведения мяча.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Просыпайся, Луи! Ну же, Луи, вставай.

\- Блять, да проснись ты, мудак!

\- Да ради Бога,  _Зейн._  Ты серьезно?

Томлинсон с трудом может разобрать надоедливые голоса парней, которые выдернули его из сна. Он приоткрывает глаза, смотрит на часы: 5.52 утра.  _Гребаные придурки._

\- Ну же, Луи,  _просыпайся_! Все внизу ждут, когда ты наконец вытащишь свою задницу из кровати.

\- Мммм. - Сложив пальцы в неприличном жесте, он снова зарывается носом в подушку.

\- И тебе того же, придурок.

-  _Зейн_ , это бесполезно.

\- Забей, Лиам. Идем без него. Нашей королеве Луизе нужно выспаться, чтобы выглядеть превосходно.

\- Иди на хуй, Малик, - шипит Луи, усаживаясь на кровати, внезапно проснувшись.

\- Так-то лучше, чувак. Давай, одевайся. Нас ждет свежее мясо.

Луи невольно улыбается. Ночь посвящения в команду. Он отлично помнит об этом.

Через пять минут он вместе с Зейном, Лиамом и Найлом быстро сбегает вниз по ступенькам. Брювер, Салли и еще пара ребят из их команды ждут их у лестницы. Луи с легкостью ловит кусок черной ткани, которую кидает ему Брювер.

\- У нас есть список того, кто где живет? - Луи бегло осматривает общежитие, в котором располагаются комнаты членов команды. Он не заботился о том, чтобы узнать об этом заранее, так как за это отвечает не он, так что ему в общем-то все равно.

\- Какая разница? Все, что я смог достать, это только номера их комнат. Разделимся и приступим, да?

Все одобрительно загудели, и Найл, схватив его за руку, тащит к комнате, номер которой был написан на врученном ему клочке бумаги.

 **"А 10"** , вот, что там было написано.

Когда они наконец поднимаются на этаж, Найл без предисловий и стука толкает общую дверь. Луи очень надеется, что никакой придурок не пожалуется на них, потому что они громко колотят в дверь первой спальни, что само по себе бессмысленно, так как они все равно вламываются в комнату.

\- Доброе утро, солнышко! - вопит Найл, сдергивая одеяло с первого парня, которого Луи с трудом вспоминает. Он думает, что ему следует уделить немного больше внимания остальным новичкам.

 _"Вот же блядство"_ , - думает он. Как ему вести себя, когда он снова увидит Гарри? Честно говоря, он не готов к этому, он еще не до конца пришел в себя после того, что случилось вчера в раздевалке.  _"А я и не увижу его",_  - решает Луи для себя. В конце концов, они будут с завязанными глазами практически все время, и он сможет беспрепятственно исчезнуть, когда им снимут повязки, верно же? Отличный план.

Он смотрит, как Найл завязывает глаза парню, перед этим позволив ему зашнуровать кроссовки.

\- Встал и пошел, - он хватает парня за воротник футболки и ведет его к выходу из комнаты, Луи идет следом, и они все вместе подходят ко второй спальне.

Когда Найл открывает вторую дверь, сердце Луи начинает бешено стучать. Стоя за Найлом, он видит заспанного, но улыбающегося Гарри, он сидит на кровати, полностью одетый и уже в кроссовках. Должно быть, его разбудил шум.

\- Оу, а кому-то не терпится? - смеется Найл, и Гарри, слегка пожав плечами, улыбается в ответ.

Луи старательно игнорирует то, как угасает улыбка парня, как только он заметил его стоящего в дверях.

\- Держи, - Найл протягивает ему повязку. - Завяжи ему глаза.

Луи мысленно стонет, когда слышит, как сбивается дыхание Гарри. И все, чего ему хочется, это пройти через ближайшую стену и исчезнуть. Он не может сказать "нет", потому что ему придется объяснить свой отказ. А сейчас он совсем не готов выслушивать вопросы Найла (Зейн их уже задал предостаточно), особенно те, на которые у него на самом деле нет ответа.

Он подходит ближе к парню, сидящему на кровати, стараясь не замечать, как пристально и с недоверием Гарри следит за каждым его движением. Он слглатывает, когда становится напротив, теребит повязку, которую держит в руке, замирает, как только становится между бедер Гарри. Стайлс отрешенно смотрит перед собой, уставившись в грудь Луи, совершенно очевидно избегая встретиться с Томлинсоном взглядом. Внезапно Луи хочет, чтобы Гарри на него взглянул.  _Хотя бы раз._

\- Может, блять, ты поторопишься? - восклицает Найл взглянув на часы.

 _Черт. Ладно._  Прокашлявшись, он быстро прикладывает ткань к уже закрытым глазам Гарри и, завязывая свободный узел на затылке, изо всех сил старается не замечать, как мягкие волосы касаются его запястий. Луи замечает, что Стайлс дышит чуть чаще, но, возможно, это всего лишь игра его воображения.

\- Ладно, хм, ну, вставай, - он заикается, и сейчас, он на сто процентов уверен, что Найл и, особенно, Гарри, думают, что он бормочет, как полоумный.

Хотя Гарри вообще не реагирует. Он спокойно стоит и лишь слегка оступается, когда они начинают идти к выходу. И Луи инстинктивно кладет руку на ему поясницу, чтобы поддержать. Гарри кажется чуть более напряженным, и Луи смотрит вниз, на свою руку, которая лежит на талии парня. По сути, это первый раз, когда они дотрагиваются друг друга за два года, остроту ощущений не портит даже то, что Найл их постоянно подгоняет, недовольно ворчит, что они опаздывают к машине.

Луи старается держаться от Гарри как можно дальше, пока ведет его через паркинг, тогда как Найл практически тащит на себе своего первокурсника. Неожиданно для себя самого, Луи хочет чтобы Зейн оказался рядом, чтобы хоть кто-то мог ему посочувствовать, несмотря на то, что Малик даже не понимает почему ему это нужно.

Томлинсон не находит в себе сил быстро отпустить его, когда они наконец добираются до их большого внедорожника. Все давно уселись, Луи и Найл пришли последними.

\- Ну же, парни, поторопитесь! Вы передвигаетесь медленнее, чем моя тетушка Мириам, - кричит Зейн с пассажирского сидения и Луи замечает Лиама, сидящего за рулем автомобиля, который хлопает Малика по руке.

Найл толкает Гарри и парня, имени которого он все еще не знает, на заднее сидение, и после того, как они все расселись, машина наконец трогается.Луи улыбается.

\- Голая миля, - шепчет Зейн, и следом один за одним подхватывают: - Голая миля! Голая миля! Голая миля!

Все громче и громче парни вторят один за другим, и Луи наконец присоединяется к ним, широко улыбаясь. Усилием воли он заставляет себя не обернуться и не посмотреть на парней с повязками на глазах (на самом деле его интересует только один), хотя ему очень хочется увидеть их реакцию. Наконец, через пару минут, машина останавливается на хорошо знакомой Луи заброшенной дороге. Они выводят первокурсников одного за другим, и те толпой стоят посреди темной улицы.

Лиам выключает зажигание и выходит из машины, присоединяясь к друзьям:  
\- Теперь вы можете снять повязки.

Парни снимают повязки один быстрей другого и оглядываются. Как и ожидалось, они в недоумении, а некоторые даже выглядят испуганными после того, как увидели мрачную дорогу, куда их привезли.

\- Отлично. А сейчас, раздевайтесь, - приказывает Зейн.

\- Что?! - восклицает один из новичков.

\- Вы все меня слышали.

\- Но зачем?

\- Это условие  _Голой мили_ , что тебе не ясно?

Часть парней, переглянувшись и пожав плечами, начинают стаскивать с себя одежду, другая все еще сомневается. Луи невольно находит взглядом Гарри, он старался не смотреть, правда старался. Он не может оторвать взгляд от того, как медленно оголяется слегка накачанная грудь парня.  _Весь торс._  Губы расплываются в улыбке перед тем, как он осаждает себя и кусает за щеку. Он заставляет себя отвернуться, когда видит, что Гарри поддевает резинку своих спортивных брюк, чтобы снять.

Луи предпочитает перевести взгляд на Зейна, который вводит в курс дела тех новичков, что уже разделись.

\- Отлично. Частью вашего посвящения, а мы все проходили через это, так что не смейте жаловаться, является следующее: вам нужно вернуться в кампус до рассвета.

\- Но, - раздается неуверенный голос, - мы даже не знаем где мы? Что это за дорога?

Коварно усмехнувшись, Зейн протягивает лист:  
\- А вот и карта для вас.

Один из новичков хватает бумагу на которой нацарапано что-то отдаленно напоминающее карту.

\- Это что, карандаш? - хмурится парень. - Ты сам рисовал ее?

Зейн рассеянно отмахивается от него, пока Луи помогает собрать одежду с земли и усаживается с остальными членами команды в машину — им пора уезжать.

\- Ах да, - кричит Найл, высунувшись из окна. - Рассвет через полчаса.

\- Погоди, что?! Что, если нас увидят?

\- Ну, вы уж постарайтесь, чтоб этого не случилось, - отвечает Зейн, усаживаясь в машину, и захлопывает за собой дверь.

\- Но... Как?

\- Бегите быстро!

С этими словами Лиам, взметнув облако пыли, выруливает на главную дорогу, оставляя голых и растерянных парней смотреть им в след.

**xxx**

\- Скоро появятся.

Найл смотрит на часы сидя на капоте автомобиля. Они ждут напротив кампуса уже добрых двадцать минут.

\- Хорошо бы твои надежды оправдались. Тренер узнает - и мы влипли. Вам не показалось, что он был очень серьезно настроен против посвящения и всех этих испытаний.

\- Ли, не грузись, - бросает Зейн с переднего сидения, удерживая сигарету губами. - Он знает, что происходит. Хотя у них просто королевское испытание, по сравнению с тем, что было у нас, если ты помнишь. Плюс ко всему, ты же видел их лица? Даже если нам влетит, оно того стоило!

Лиам закатывает глаза, подходит, вырывает сигарету изо рта и кидает ее на землю.

\- Да это была моя последняя, ты придурок!

И Лиам не успевает раскрыть рот, чтобы начать лекцию о вреде курения и о растущей статистике заболевания раком легких, как Найл вопит с капота:  
\- Свежее мясо возвращается. Самое сложное позади.

Луи садится на заднем сидении, где он разлегся, открыв двери и свесив ноги.

\- Похоже, что у нас одинокий волк.

Луи изворачивается, чтобы выглянуть из-за машины и увидеть все своими глазами.

\- Отсюда кажется, что Стайлс, как думаешь, Ли? - спрашивает Найл.

Лиам щурится и кивает, соглашаясь.

Луи легко определяет, что силуэт на горизонте - Гарри, но он не подтверждает догадки своих друзей. Стайлс перешел с бега на шаг, и он старается прикрыться, как только замечает, что его ожидают у кампуса.

\- О, все говорит о том, что у нас есть победитель! - провозглашает Зейн, как только Гарри подходит.

Тот только неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, стоя перед ними, и смущенно улыбается, старается прикрыться, насколько это возможно. Луи намеренно разглядывает землю.

\- Хм, я полагаю ты хочешь одеться? - спрашивает Лиам.

\- Хотелось бы. Ну если только вы не придумали для меня чего-то еще.

Луи подавляет стон. Найл только смеется:  
\- Остряк! Мне нравится. Томмо!

Луи вскидывает голову.

\- Может, ты откроешь багажник?

\- Ленивый ублюдок, - бормочет, Луи закатив глаза.

Но он вылазит из машины, обходит её и поднимает крышку багажника, где лежат все вещи новичков. Он выдыхает, сосредотачиваясь на куче вещей.

\- Мое белье бело...

Душа уходит в пятки, когда он быстро оборачивается, и видит Гарри, стоящего рядом, со все еще приоткрытым ртом, словно он хочет закончить предложение.

\- Я... Я знаю. Я помню, - он неуклюже прерывает сам себя и поворачивается к куче одежды так быстро, что не замечает удивленного взгляда Гарри. Он молча выуживает боксерки и передает их Гарри.

\- Ну. Ты прибежал довольно быстро, - непринужденно говорит он, - ты как Сухарь* в свое время.Гарри смеется, но тут же замолкает, и выглядит так, словно он глубоко в себе разочарован.Луи хмурится.

\- Ну. Да. Вроде того, - прокашлявшись, отвечает Гарри.

\- Я имею ввиду, - непринужденно продолжает Луи, не совсем понимая, почему не может контролировать свою речь, - конечно, ты, как он. У тебя ноги, как у чертового жеребца. Они всегда такими были.

Гарри поджимает губы и хмурится. Луи краснеет и жалеет о том, что вообще открыл рот, желая взять свои слова обратно. Он достает кофту с длинными рукавами и вручает ее парню, стараясь не смотреть, как тот набрасывает ее на свои широкие плечи.

\- А ты... ты помнишь, когда мы были детьми и я убеждал тебя, что смогу обогнать тебя по мосту у Бриар Банка, и, - он улыбается воспоминаниям, - я клялся, что сделаю это, но ты легко опередил меня. И тогда я каким-то образом убедил тебя, что ты как-то обдурил меня. Я заставил тебя чувствовать себя таким виноватым, думаю, что даже довел до слез...

\- Луи.

\- Что?

\- Хватит.

Улыбка медленно сползает с лица Луи.

\- Послушай, я не знаю что ты делаешь, - Гарри запускает пальцы в волосы и громко обрывает его, - но просто остановись.

Луи втягивает воздух, словно получил удар под дых. Голос Гарри становится все тверже:  
\- Я не знаю, каким образом мы оба оказались здесь, в одной команде. Но... мы не обязаны быть друзьями. Мы не обязаны вообще разговаривать. Вообще-то... это именно то, чего я и хочу.

Луи отшатывается. Глядя Гарри в глаза, которые в утреннем свете казались зеленее, чем он помнил, он чувствует себя идиотом. О чем он думал? Они больше не друзья. И никогда больше не будут друзьями.

\- Хорошо, - Луи поджимает губы, захлопывает багажник и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. - А знаешь что? - он оборачивается, - это более, чем  _хорошо_... В любом случае, я никогда не хотел тебя видеть здесь.

Боль мелькает в глазах Гарри, но Луи все равно.  _Правда_. Он не может. Он больше не может заботиться о том, что чувствует парень, он не может принять того, что сам чувствует. Все кончено. Все было кончено еще  _два года назад_ , и черт бы его побрал, если это начнется заново просто из-за того, что они оба в одной команде.

\- Наконец-то! - вопли Найла оповещают Луи о том, что все остальные показались на горизонте. Он отворачивается от парня, которого только что сильно задел словами, и возвращается к своим друзьям.

\- Я не знаю сколько бы еще тут мог высидеть! Я настолько голоден, что был готов сожрать Лиама! Тот перепугано смотрит на него, и Зейн обнимает его, защищая.

\- Каннибал! Ты в курсе, что в Англии это запрещено?

Луи раздраженно закатывает глаза. Он отводит взгляд от Лиама и Зейна, которые, все еще обнявшись, стоят у машины, и медленно бредет в квартиру, в которой живет с Найлом.

\- Куда собрался Томмо? - удивляется Найл. - Мы даже не приступили к самому интересному! - С каждым шагом, он все хуже и хуже слышит голос Хорана.

Он идет, не отрывая взгляда от земли. Он не видит, как темноволосый парень, обхватив себя руками, прижался в багажнику, как он кусает нижнюю губу, глядя вслед уходящему Луи. Как только Томлинсон заходит в комнату, он тут же ложится в кровать, укрываясь одеялом с головой.

Телефон, который он оставил на тумбочке, жужжит, и он видит сообщение от Зейна, но даже не открывает его. Что бы это ни было, это может подождать. Сердце начинает тревожно биться, когда он видит два новых сообщения от Элеанор. Он открывает первое и видит, что оно было отправлено в 3 часа ночи, когда он еще спал.

Первое сообщение очень короткое:  **Не спишь?х**

Луи открывает второе и громко вздыхает:  **Я скучаю по тебе, Лу хх**

Он в отчаянии трет лицо — с каких пор его жизнь стала такой сложной? Не отвечая, он закрывает сообщения, отключает телефон и заставляет себя уснуть.

**xxx**

\- Он жив! - орет Зейн на весь коридор.

Луи собирался было развернуться и пойти другим путем, но осознает, что не сможет игнорировать друзей вечно. С ночи «посвящения» он едва виделся даже с Найлом, хотя тот провел в их квартире все время, но сам Луи почти не выходил из своей комнаты.

\- Лиам, отменяй поисковые операции.

Лиам закатывает глаза, но смеется.

\- Ха-ха, - натянуто улыбается Луи, - может я пытался избавиться от вас, придурки? Вам это не приходило в голову?

\- Ты ранил меня в самое сердце! - Зейн прикладывает руку к левой стороне груди.

\- С тобой все хорошо? - спрашивает Лиам тихо, в его голосе чувствуется искренняя забота и для Луи это слишком, ему становится стыдно.

\- Да, я в порядке, - он пытается проглотить комок в горле, - а что со мной могло случится?

Лиам пожимает плечами, но у Зейна сегодня, по видимому, вдвойне надоедливый настрой:  
\- Ох, а и правда? Ты всего лишь погрузился в грустные размышления на двое суток.

\- Я не погружался в  _грустные_  размышления.

\- Хуй там! У меня такое чувство, что я оказался в серии конченого сериала «Холм одного дерева».

Луи прищуривает глаза, глядя на Зейна:  
\- Ты спятил. Тебе уже кто-то говорил об этом? - тот в ответ только безразлично пожимает плечами.

Но Лиама это не успокаивает, и он выглядит слишком обеспокоенно:  
\- Это из-за Элеанор? В смысле, ты не должен говорить, если не хочешь, но я просто...

\- Да нет, это... - Луи запинается, осознавая, что это неплохая отмазка, и он врет, - Да, может и так.

Лиам сочувственно кивает, и похоже, что он вполне удовлетворен объяснением, но Луи чувствует странную тяжесть на душе.

Спустя мгновение он видит всполох светлых волос в конце коридора, сопровождаемый ритмичным ирландским акцентом. Луи инстинктивно идет вперед, чтобы поздороваться с другом, но останавливается как вкопанный, когда замечает, что Найл не один. Он идет по коридору, оживленно жестикулируя и болтая с... с Гарри.

Зейн замечает его спустя секунду:  
\- Хоран, ты...

\- Эй! - Луи судорожно перебивает его, - может мы чуть пройдемся? Мне нужно кое-что занести мистеру Хендерсону.

\- Но у тебя сегодня нет у него занятий, - Лиам хмурится.

\- Чушь! - смеется Зейн, поворачиваясь к Пейну, - он просто избегает Стайлса.

Сердце Луи болезненно сжимается, и он резко оборачивается к брюнету:  
\- Что за бред?

\- Я о том, что ты стал каким-то нервным с тех пор, как он тут. Не думай что мы не заметили.

-  _Я_ ничего не заметил, - оправдываясь, перебивает Лиам.

Луи вздыхает. Он видит, как Гарри отходит от Найла и сворачивает в другой коридор и, наконец, чувствует, что может свободно дышать.

\- Разве вы не были лучшими друзьями? - тихо, с любопытством спрашивает Лиам.

Зейн, очевидно, ему что-то рассказал, но, судя по всему, совсем немного. Не то что бы Зейн много знал, чтобы рассказать, учитывая то, что они с Маликом не были близкими друзьями до окончания колледжа Престли - они просто играли в одной команде несколько лет. Они сблизились, только когда выяснилось, что они будут играть за один университет. Что касается Лиама и Найла, то они познакомились только в Университете Эссекса.

Луи поджимает губы:  
\- Не совсем так.

\- Дерьмо собачье, - усмехается Зейн, снова обращаясь к Лиаму, - эти двое в колледже были как сладкая парочка.

\- Блять, Зейн, заткнись, - ощетинивается Луи.

\- Я просто говорю, что он ходил за тобой как привязанный. Как щенок, честно слово! И я, практически уверен, что ты тоже боготворил его. По крайней мере до...

Луи не сдерживается, хватает Зейна за грудки и грубо отталкивает его.

\- Твою мать, Лу! Это новая рубашка, - кричит тот, стараясь разгладить ткань, которую Луи помял, сжимая в кулаке.

\- Ага, может, ты наконец заткнешься и не будешь говорить о том, чего совершенно не знаешь, хорошо? Отъебись, серьезно.

Глаза Зейна широко распахиваются, следом он щурится, очевидно, не ожидая подобной реакции. Луи лишь слегка чувствует себя виноватым. Не то чтобы друзья знали, чем забиты его мысли сейчас, но он все еще безумно зол на Зейна за то, что тот вел себя как полный придурок. Не смотря на то, что он не в курсе подробностей из-за чего разрушилась их с Гарри дружба, но все же он в курсе того, что то болезненная тема для него. Поэтому он даже и не думает извиняться.

\- Ебанутый, - бормочет себе под нос Зейн, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, не попрощавшись, в прямо противоположную сторону. Кажется, что Лиам хочет пойти за ним, но не двигается с места.

\- Чуваки, Брювер устраивает пивную вечеринку в четверг, - широко улыбаясь, подходит Найл. - Мы идем?

Воспользовавшись моментом, Лиам достает телефон, чтобы написать сообщение (Луи думает, что Зейну), и пожимает плечами, перед тем как кивнуть.

\- Я знаю, что ты не можешь нажираться сейчас, но ты как, Томмо?

\- Не знаю. Возможно, буду занят.

\- Чем? Просиживать зад, играя в FIFA? Да брось, чувак, я давно хотел с тобой наебашиться!

Брови Лиама удивлено взлетают. Найл хохочет, отмахивается от него.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я. Так что скажешь, Лу?

Луи только вздыхает, понимая, что шансы увильнуть от предложения стремятся к минус бесконечности.

\- Ладно, хорошо.

Найл вскидывает кулак в победном жесте, но Луи не собирается обращать на это внимание.

\- Итак, - жизнерадостно продолжает блондин, когда тянет за собой Лиама и Луи, - что у нас на обед?

\- Господи, Найл, еда это все, о чем ты думаешь? - прерывает его Луи.

Парень удивлен больше, чем обижен.

\- Но ведь сейчас обеденный перерыв…

**xxx**

Ладно. Может, в этом есть и доля его вины, но если посмотреть правде в глаза Гарри провоцировал его весь день. Может не словами, но Луи знал, что не только он виноват в том, что они разъяренные растянулись на футбольном поле, вцепившись в друг друга на скользкой траве, в то время как парни из команды, ошеломленно глядя на стычку, пытались их разнять.

Луи чувствовал себя отлично перед тренировкой (ну, настолько насколько это было возможно), но снова видеть Гарри после той ночи, вспоминая все грубые слова, что тот с легкостью выплевывал ему в лицо, а еще тот факт, что Гарри снова его игнорировал, заставлял желудок Луи судорожно сжиматься. Он был в ярости. Как Гарри посмел игнорировать своего  _капитана?_  Это... неуважительно, вот что. Каждый раз, когда Гарри обходил защитника или когда с легкостью обводил мяч вокруг соперника, Луи закипал. Также он был готов поклясться, что видел легкую улыбку, играющую на губах Гарри, когда тот играл лучше, чем другие.

И когда они наконец столкнулись на поле лицом к лицу, Гарри пришлось потрудиться, чтобы обойти Луи, но ему все же удалось это сделать. Но перед этим они столкнулись коленями, и Гарри, вцепившись в тренировочную кофту, повалил Луи на землю. Можно было смело утверждать, что вина в равной степени лежит на обоих, но Луи придерживался мнения, что во всем виноват только Стайлс. Гарри выглядел так, словно был готов извиниться, но не успел, так как Луи поставил ему подножку, и он грохнулся на землю. Все, что Луи помнит, так это то, как футболка намокла от влажной травы, как перехватило дыхание от столкновения его живота с костлявым локтем Гарри, и несколько пар рук схватили его, оттаскивая. Ах да, и широко распахнутые глаза Пола, помощника тренера, который не мог поверить в то, что произошло.

К сожалению, тренер Коуэл заставлял всех ходить по струнке и был абсолютным противником драк на поле. И если уж кого-то угораздило сделать это, то в зависимости от жестокости драки назначались разнообразные наказания. Как выяснилось, их драка была посредственной, и им назначили дежурство в прачечной до конца дня.

Конечно же, Гарри тоже не в восторге от этого. Он даже не смотрит в сторону Луи, пока они разбирают грязные майки в помещении футбольной базы, где им и предстоит отбыть наказание.

\- Начинайте стирку и не вздумайте уйти до моего возвращения, - говорит Пол. В его голосе больше разочарования, чем злости, от чего Луи только хуже.

Просто... просто он не может контролировать себя, когда Гарри так близко. Он ненавидит это. Он не может понять это чувство или не знает, как с ним справиться. Раньше, когда они были друзьями, такого не было. Может только под конец... Нет. Луи качает головой. Он не хочет думать об этом. Он провел два года, стараясь избавиться от этих воспоминаний. Все что он знает, так это то, что в его жизни все было _хорошо_ , пока Гарри не ворвался в нее, словно ураган. Сейчас он был постоянно в ярости, готов взорваться в любую минуту. Он пытался быть милым, правда же? Но Гарри не пошел навстречу. Это все  _вина Гарри_ , в том, что случилось. По крайней мере, Луи пытался не оглядываться назад, словно ничего не происходило в прошлом. Он сделал все, что мог. Гарри быстро разбирает кучу одежды, сортируя грязные майки. Он не смотрит и не разговаривает, что совсем не является неожиданностью для Луи. Томлинсон пытается полностью сосредоточиться на своей куче грязной одежды и просто дождаться, когда это все закончится. Тишину нарушает только мягкий шум стиральной машины и сушилки, и Луи вздрагивает, когда раздается громкий звонок мобильного. Он украдкой смотрит на Гарри, который, улыбаясь, отвечает на звонок.

\- Эй, привет!

Гарри отбрасывает майку, которую держал в руках, и отходит на пару метров в маленький коридорчик. Он все еще в поле зрения Луи и он может его слышать, если напряжет слух. Не то чтобы его это волновало, на самом деле, просто ему скучно. Да и Гарри, не похоже, чтобы конспирировался.

\- Да. Извини. Не думаю, что сегодня вечером я смогу. Меня задержали после тренировки. Да нет, все в порядке... да, из-за ерунды.

Луи закатывает глаза.

\- Ну ты же знаешь, как я хочу, - Луи старается игнорировать внезапное тепло внизу живота. Это из-за  _интонации_  Гарри и... он что, покраснел?

\- Нет, я тоже по тебе скучаю... ага.

Он крепче сжимает футболку, которую держит в руках и смотрит на парня, который говорит по телефону, и слова срываются с языка, прежде чем он успевает подумать:  
\- Ты не собираешься продолжить? Кое-кому нужно кое-что закончить.

Гарри, который покусывал палец, замирает, как только встречается взглядом с Луи. Злобно сверкнув глазами, он сжимает телефон в ладони.

\- Я перезвоню позже. Да, хорошо. Пока.

Луи шумно сглатывает, но не потому что нервничает, просто он не привык к тому, что Гарри в состоянии за себя постоять. Он догадывается, что действительно многое успело измениться за два года.

\- Знаешь, я не думаю, что когда-либо встречал человека более нахального и грубого, чем ты. Тебе есть над чем поработать, да?

Луи сдерживает ухмылку.  _Да_ , Гарри куда более дерзкий, чем он помнит.

\- Я тебя умоляю, – он закатывает глаза, - я не собираюсь стоять тут, как услужливый швейцар, пока ты занимаешься личной жизнью.

\- Но ты разговаривал с Зейном полчаса назад.

\- Ну, это был деловой разговор, не ради собственного удовольствия, – пренебрежительно отмахивается Луи, чтобы осадить покалывание в груди от того, что Гарри покраснел, словно подтверждая его слова.

\- Тебя это волнует?

\- Нет, - бросает он и отводит взгляд на кучу одежды, чувствуя, как дрожат руки.

\- О да. Так и есть, - он слышит насмешку в голосе Гарри. – С чего бы тебя это волновало? Ты никогда не хотел меня видеть тут. Я вот сейчас вспомнил.

Луи прикусывает язык и на ощупь хватает отсортированные майки для стирки. Он идет к стиральным машинам, и, не сдержавшись, намеренно задевает Гарри плечом. Парень недовольно охает, и у Луи нет и секунды, чтобы придумать, что делать дальше, как Гарри, схватив его за плечи, грубо толкает к стене. Одежда падает из его рук, как только Стайлс начинает говорить ему прямо на ухо. Пылко, страстно и в каждом слове сквозит презрение, он говорит так тихо, словно кто-то может услышать.

\- Думаешь я  _хочу_  быть тут? Поверь, если бы я только знал, что ты тут, я бы не просто обошел это место стороной, я бы убежал без оглядки.

От этих слов кровь в груди Луи закипает. Да, Гарри стал сильнее, чем был раньше, но Луи все еще старше. Он грубо хватает Гарри за плечи и всем свои весом толкается вперед, прижимая его к противоположной стене. Дыхание сбилось и взгляд мутный у обоих, Луи чувствует, как по его телу проходит горячая волна. Он словно растворяется от прикосновения к коже Гарри, от его запаха. Ему кажется, что они одно целое. Такое впечатление, что он вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия, но вместе с тем ему хочется убежать как можно дальше.

Луи отчаянно всхлипывает, хватает руками футболку, притягивает и снова толкает Гарри к стене, а тот просто позволяет ему. Рот слегка приоткрыт, во взгляде читается растерянность и что-то еще, и он выглядит настолько же оглушенным волной чувств и эмоций, как и Луи. Они слишком напряжены, но их лбы соприкасаются, когда они чуть покачнулись, и сейчас губы и размеренное дыхание Луи касаются пылающей щеки Гарри.

Он едва чувствует, как Гарри стискивает его футболку по бокам, то сжимая, то разжимая, словно не может решить притянуть его к себе или же оттолкнуть. Губами Луи почти касается его щеки, глаза крепко зажмурены, и он чувствует, словно болтается где-то высоко-высоко и совсем немного нужно, чтобы упасть.

Ладонью одной руки он проводит по щеке Гарри, слегка прижимая большим пальцем челюсть. Он чувствует, как руки на его футболки сжимаются крепче, и слышит, как учащается дыхание парня под ним.

Одновременно с этим он слышит, как открывается металлическая дверь ниже по коридору.

На него словно вылили ушат холодной воды, и он отталкивается от Гарри с такой силой, что чуть не врезается в противоположную стену. Луи приходится отвести взгляд от Гарри, на котором застыла целая гамма чувств: растерянность, обида, злость и еще что-то. Как всегда еще что-то, что он не может до конца понять.

\- Парни, вы можете быть свободны, - Пол приоткрывает дверь и разворачивается, чтобы уйти так жебыстро, как и появился тут.

Его голос действует на Луи, как холодный душ, вырывая его из уютного мирка, в котором он мысленно пребывал. Гарри все так же остается неподвижным, не отрывает от Луи взгляда, пока тот отталкивается от стены, хватает свои вещи и практически выбегает из комнатки, подальше от Гарри, так быстро, как он может.

Как только он добегает до машины, он падает на переднее сидение, упираясь головой в руль, пытается выровнять дыхание. Его сердце все еще бешено стучит, пока он выуживает мобильный телефон из кармана. Он быстро находит полученные несколько дней назад сообщения от Элеанор и в отчаянии жмет кнопку "ответить".

**"Вечеринка у Брювера в этот четверг. Мы должны сходить. Х "**

Отбрасывает телефон, закрывает глаза и ждет.

__________________  
* Сухарь - в оригинале упоминается Sea Biscuit - конь который в 30-х годах был символом надежды для многих Американцев во время Великой Депрессии. Небольшая лошадь которой удалось добиться титула «Лучшая Лошадь» 1938 года

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Основная часть истории написана от лица Луи, но иногда рассказ будет вестись от лица Гарри, вот как эта глава.

По правде говоря, Гарри даже не может вспомнить, когда он познакомился с Луи. Кажется, это случилось, когда ему было одиннадцать, а Луи тринадцать. Его старшая сестра Джемма училась вместе с Луи, и именно в тот год, когда она начала присматривать за Лотти Томлинсон, они впервые увидели друг друга.

Их мамы были хорошими приятельницами, но не близкими подругами, общаясь по принципу _“наши дети учатся в одном классе, и мы видимся на собраниях родительского комитета”_. Но однажды, когда Джемма присматривала за малышкой уже в течение нескольких месяцев, Гарри пришлось провести вечер у Томлинсонов, потому как их родители были чем-то заняты.

Это был первый раз, когда он увидел Луи Томлинсона - громкого, наглого и настолько энергичного, что Гарри с трудом поспевал за ним. Весь вечер он провел на диване, играя на приставке с тринадцатилетним парнем. Луи не слишком много с ним разговаривал, будучи вызывающе громким в целом (возможно, пытаясь привлечь внимание его старшей сестры, которая только раздраженно закатывала глаза), но Гарри это не смущало.

И суть в том, что не было какого-то конкретного момента, когда они стали настоящими друзьями. Если бы Гарри мог восстановить в памяти этот момент, то он, возможно, отметил бы этот день в календаре, но он на самом деле не помнит, когда именно Луи перестал быть просто мальчиком, с сестрой которого иногда нянчится Джемма, а стал его лучшим другом. Это произошло так постепенно, естественно и незаметно, что Гарри даже трудно вспомнить то время, когда Луи не было в его жизни.

 _Даже сейчас_ ему кажется, что Луи — первый и единственный человек, кроме мамы и сестры, которого Гарри искренне полюбил. Даже сейчас, спустя несколько лет, ни черта не изменилось.

 

 

 

xXx

Гарри удивляется сам себе, чем же он думал, когда согласился пойти на эту пивную вечеринку.

Просто вратарь-ирландец, Найл, был очень милым. На самом деле, он был самым доброжелательным человеком по отношению к нему с момента его приезда в Эссекс. У них совпадали занятия, и парень всегда с радостью болтал с ним. И Гарри думает, что все же ему искренне хотелось пойти — восторг Найла был заразительным. Но сейчас, особенно после случая в прачечной пару дней назад, эта вечеринка была последним местом, где бы он хотел оказаться.

Все дело в том, что он не уверен, сможет ли встретиться с Луи прямо сейчас. Просто потому, что та маленькая и аккуратная коробочка, в которой он прятал всю боль и разочарование в течение двух лет, давала крошечную трещинку каждый раз, когда он виделся с Томлинсоном. Ему смешно от того, насколько слабым он оказался. Он думал, что все в прошлом, и он справился с тем, что произошло. Он чувствовал себя сильнее, словно что-то изменилось в нем за эти два года, что его способность быть счастливым больше не зависит от конкретного человека. Он даже казался себе сильным в тот день, когда спустя два года снова увидел Луи. Гарри не ожидал его встретить и чувствовал сильную, острую обиду, но тогда _не было_ ощущения, что он сходит с ума. И Гарри очень боялся, что если он еще раз встретится с Луи, то это чувство появится.

 Сейчас же он совершенно не уверен в том, что на самом деле изменился. Потому что все, что требовалось - это взгляд, пара слов, он сам, вжатый в стену, и палец на его щеке, чтобы он начал колебаться. Но как? Как он до этого дошел? Неужели этот парень просто врос в него, проник под кожу и всегда будет частью его, всегда будет той силой, которая может вывернуть его наизнанку вне зависимости от того, как далеко они находятся друг от друга? Он зол. Он настолько зол постоянно в последнее время, и он ненавидит это. Он играет в футбол за один из лучших университетов Англии, и он должен любить все вокруг и каждую минуту своей жизни, но вместо этого он ходит по кругу, постоянно возвращаясь к прошлому.  
 

**Холмс-Чапел, Чешир, Англия | Двумя годами ранее**

В последние секунды игры блестящим голевым Луи забивает мяч и вырывает для команды победу. Толпа взрывается аплодисментами, и Гарри ничего не слышит — от рева закладывает уши. Он не отрывает взгляда от Луи, глядя как тот скользит по траве, и его волосы растрепались от бега, он вопит во все горло от переполняющих его эмоций. Гарри не может пробраться к своему лучшему другу через толпу людей, которые собрались на поле, чтобы поздравить - ему остается только смотреть на то, как он тонет в крепких групповых объятиях команды.

\- Чуваки, мы их сделали! - кричит Зейн, их крайний атакующий полузащитник, - Отмечаем у меня вечером. Всем вам лучше притащить свои задницы!

\- _Ну и придурок_ , - беззвучно двигая губами, Луи говорит Гарри сквозь толпу, но он так широко улыбается, что все, на что способен Стайлс - это просто стоять, любоваться и улыбаться в ответ.

Когда они наконец добираются до дома Зейна, несмотря на попытки брюнета заставить Луи сделать стойку на кеге*, они практически тут же отдаляются от остальной компании.

\- Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, - шепчет Луи ему на ухо, - пойдем?

Гарри только кивает, сердце начинает биться быстрее, хотя никаких причин для этого нет. Он позволяет Луи впихнуть себя в пустую спальню в дальней части дома. В комнате темно, только тусклый свет от ночника в углу бросает желтые полосы света на их лица. Луи закрывает дверь и, широко улыбаясь, поворачивается к Гарри.

\- _Хазза_.

\- Лу, ты меня пугаешь, - смеется Гарри, - что случилось?

\- Гарри. Сегодня. На игре. Был скаут**.

\- И что?

\- Он говорил с тренером обо мне. Хаз, ты можешь себе это представить? Возможно, я буду играть в команде университета. Блять, Гарри, ты можешь _в это поверить_? - он крепко сжимает плечи парня, и сейчас их разделяет всего пара сантиметров.

Он смеется, смотрит на Гарри, и тот чувствует, как что-то, словно бомба, взрывается в его груди, внезапно разлетаясь и заполняя его настолько разными эмоциями-осколками, что он не представляет, как реагировать на эту новость. Конечно же, Луи замечает это.

\- Что-то не так? - он спрашивает, все еще улыбаясь. - Не рад за меня?

\- Что? - бормочет он. - Да! Конечно, я рад! Это чудесно! - Гарри смеется. - Просто... все это. Это тяжело принять. Я не знаю, что буду делать тут, без тебя.

Луи замолкает, улыбка сменяется решительным выражением лица.

\- Ты... ты приедешь ко мне, - понижая голос, говорит он, - после окончания школы.

Он произносит это так, словно это абсолютно очевидная и единственно правильная вещь в мире. _Конечно, зачем ты вообще спрашиваешь об этом?_

\- Да брось, Лу, - смеется Гарри, - я не так хорош, как ты.

\- Пока нет, но, черт возьми. _Ты будешь._ Нет, я серьезно. - Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Гарри, и его голос звучит увереннее, чем когда-либо. – Мы будем вместе - ты и я, Гарри. Ты будешь там, где я, я знаю. Ты должен быть со мной. А до этого, - он снова смеется, - ты будешь приезжать ко мне в эту крошечную комнатку в кампусе и познакомишься со всей командой, и они увидят, насколько ты хорош. Все будет идеально.

\- Да? - Гарри смеётся и широко улыбается Луи.

Луи кивает и прижимает пальцы к щекам парня, Гарри в ответ сжимает его затылок.

Гарри подмигивает и выдыхает:  
\- Что я буду делать без тебя, придурок?

\- Я еще никуда не еду, Хаз, - улыбка Луи становится слегка нерешительной, - я даже не знаю, если только...

\- Ты поедешь, - Гарри перебивает его, понижая голос до шепота, - невозможно, чтобы они не хотели тебя...

Дыхание шатена сбивается, большими пальцами он рассеяно поглаживает скулы парня. Оба молчат, замерли, в комнате слышно только их дыхание. И когда Луи опускает взгляд на губы Гарри, этого хватает, чтобы тот наклонился вперед и сократил расстояние между ними.

Поцелуй легкий - лишь касание губ, но сердце Гарри готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Не то чтобы он планировал это. Вовсе нет. Но что произошло, то произошло, он не может вернуть время назад, чтобы все исправить.

Луи замирает, но через секунду расслабляется и тут же притягивает Гарри ближе, крепче прижимает к себе. Стайлс чуть слышно стонет, когда чувствует легкое касание языка лучшего друга на своих губах. Касание робкое, несмелое, но заставляет сердце Гарри биться как птица в клетке. Это его первый поцелуй, и все, что он может сделать сейчас, это крепче обнять Луи, дать парню все, чего он пожелает, попытаться не думать о последствиях и не удивляться тому, что, похоже, чувства были не только с его стороны. Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу Луи, слышит его тихий стон и приоткрывает глаза.

В этот же момент в доме что-то с грохотом падает, и этого достаточно, чтобы они отшатнулись друг от друга. Луи отпускает его и отходит назад, заставляя покачнуться - колени подгибаются, и он никак не может сфокусировать взгляд. Гарри неуверенно улыбается, когда Томлинсон безучастно смотрит на него, прижимая руки к губам. Его лицо ничего не выражает, но мысли слишком быстро проносятся в голове Гарри, чтобы он мог сообразить, _что_ это означает.

\- Мне пора, - говорит Луи, зарываясь руками в волосы. - Он выглядит так, словно паника вот-вот накроет его.

\- Погоди, что?

\- Мне... мне пора. Я сказал маме, что не буду задерживаться. У нас дела рано утром. Извини. Я позвоню тебе, Хаз. Извини.

Гарри с трудом пытается понять смысл того, что бормочет Луи, когда тот открывает дверь и выбегает из комнаты.

Он не знает, сколько простоял тут, сбитый с толку и испуганный, пока, наконец, не пришел в себя и не ушел с вечеринки, на которую изначально не хотел идти.

И что все это значит?  
   
 **Эссекс, Англия | Наши дни**

Брювер устроил вечеринку на окраине города, в доме своего старшего брата. Гарри едет туда еще с парочкой приглашенных новичков, и примерно через десять минут они уже паркуются на газоне перед большим старомодным зданием. Гарри уверен в том, что они приехали по адресу. Даже сидя в машине, он слышит музыку, двери в дом распахнуты, на крыльце людно, все курят и смеются.

\- Итак, парни, кто не пьет? - спрашивает с водительского сидения Джош, его сосед по комнате.

\- Ну, так как ты уже за рулем... - начинает другой парень, Мэтт.

\- Ой, отъебись. Я собираюсь хорошенько оторваться сегодня ночью.

\- Я могу, - говорит Стайлс. - Это не проблема.

\- Стайлс, ты уверен?

Гарри, не отрываясь, смотрит на дверь и кивает:  
\- Да, - он поправляет шапочку и молча выходит из машины, пока никто ничего не добавил. Возможно, это только плюс, что он не будет пить сегодня.

\- Ох, да это _Гарри_ , он одет как _Майли_ , его нервы из _стали_.

\- Чувак, не позорься, правда.

\- Ты просто расстроен, что я не читаю рэп о тебе, Малик!

\- Не согласен. Я дал тебе деньги, чтоб ты прекратил, помнишь?

Гарри не может удержаться от смеха, стоя в дверях и слушая их перепалку. Похоже, Салли очень пьян, но Зейн не сильно отстает от него. Брюнет, с которым они никогда не были дружны в колледже, молча смотрит и кивает ему. Гарри кивает в ответ. Он видит Лиама Пейна у Зейна за спиной, который обнимает парня за шею, пока болтает с Найлом. Он рад, что Хоран замечает его, потому что он не знает, куда идти и чем заняться на этой вечеринке.

\- Ой, чувак! Ты пришел! Держи! - ирландец протягивает ему стакан, в котором, он подозревает, налит алкоголь.

\- Не могу, - Гарри отрицательно качает головой, - я за рулем.

\- Вот блять! Как тебя смогли одурачить?

\- Никак, - смеется он, - Я сам предложил.

\- Что? - Найл наклоняется к нему. - Похоже, он не расслышал его из-за музыки.

\- Забей, - отвечает Стайлс, и тот только пожимает плечами, идет по коридору к площадке посреди комнаты. Гарри следует за ним, краем глаза замечая группку хихикающих девушек у стены.

\- Ты же еще не знаком с братом Брювера?

\- Нет, - качает головой парень, - я совсем немногих тут знаю.

\- Точно, точно. Ну, вот Джек. Он отличный парень. Так как нам запрещено держать алкоголь в кампусе, он позволяет держать его у себя. Реально классный чувак, - Гарри согласно кивает и тут же замечает сплетенные тела на диване.

\- Фу! Идите наверх, животные!

Проследив за взглядом Найла, Гарри тут же жалеет об этом. Сейчас он очень хочет перемотать весь вечер назад: выйти за дверь, сесть в машину и оказаться у себя в комнате. Потому что это Луи. Он впервые его видит после случая в прачечной, когда тот прижимал его к стене, сейчас же он сам прижимается к стене, обнимая и целуя хрупкую девушку.

Луи вскидывает голову, когда слышит голос ирландца, что заставляет девушку оторваться от его губ и начать целовать шею. Он смотрит на Найла и через секунду переводит взгляд на Гарри. На мгновение его глаза расширяются, но он тут же возвращает все внимание девушке. Крепче обхватывает ее талию, прижимает ближе, и Гарри усмехается, брезгливо морщится, и, если честно, ему смешно, потому что этого _не может происходить с ним. Не может_. Луи продолжает обнимать девушку, но все это время он не отрывает глаз от Гарри более чем на секунду.

\- Хотя, с другой стороны… - бормочет Гарри, выхватывая стакан у Найла, от которого прежде отказался. - До дна!

Он запрокидывает голову и выпивает залпом все содержимое.

\- Во, так держать, Стайлс!

Он сжимает бокал в руке в надежде не блевануть этим пойлом. Не сдерживается и смотрит на Луи, который, нахмурив брови, наблюдает за ним, oн кажется обеспокоенным и уже не прижимает девушку к себе. Гарри закатывает глаза и уходит по направлению к кухне, потому что он не может там больше оставаться и ему _действительно_ нужен алкоголь. Он хватает первую попавшеюся емкость, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается полупустой бутылкой дешевой водки. Быстро отвинчивает крышку и пьет, морщась от обжигающей горечи жидкости. Обычно он много не пьет, и несмотря на то, что б _о_ льшая, неразумная, часть его сознания просит забыться, меньшая его часть понимает, насколько это глупая затея.

Внезапно так кажется кому-то еще. Он не успевает сделать третий глоток, как кто-то отбирает у него бутылку.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь? – Луи выглядит наполовину разъяренным, наполовину расстроенным, когда ставит бутылку подальше на стол, вне досягаемости Гарри.

\- А на что это похоже? - Стайлс вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, - это же вечеринка, чувак.

\- Может, ты немного притормозишь, а? – Луи поджимает губы. 

\- Зачем? Тебе какое дело, что я делаю? Кроме того, разве тебе не стоит уделить внимание той цыпочке, которую ты собираешься трахнуть?

Луи вздрагивает, но ничего не отвечает. Гарри, усмехнувшись, кивает, насмешливо салютует перед тем как развернуться и уйти. Он не был готов к тому, что Луи схватит его и резко развернет к себе.

\- Отстань, - тихо говорит он, но Луи игнорирует просьбу и тащит его на второй этаж.

\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Гарри хочет сопротивляться, но ситуация выглядит настолько знакомой, что он перестает контролировать себя и не может остановиться.

**Холм-Чапел, Чешир | Двумя годами ранее.**

Нет никаких сомнений, что Луи его игнорировал. Гарри больше не мог делать вид, что все в порядке. После поцелуя на вечеринке у Зейна Луи резко изменился. Парень наивно полагал, что все будет как прежде, или, возможно, даже изменится в лучшую сторону, но сильно ошибся. Луи… Луи обещал позвонить, но он так и не дождался звонка, более того, он избегал его в школе, и даже на тренировках.

Но обед у Стайлсов, который планировался задолго до этого и который они оба не могли пропустить, стал первой возможностью за неделю наконец поговорить со своим лучшим другом. Гарри морально готовился к тому, что Луи будет холоден с ним за обедом, но когда тот вошел в дом с кастрюлей супа в руках, от которой шел густой пар, он улыбнулся и приобнял его - так, словно ничего не произошло.

\- Эй, Хазза. Ты смотрел игру Манчестера вчера?

\- Э... да, - удивленно посмотрел на него Гарри, - да, Гигз был изумителен.

Луи рассмеялся и согласился с ним. Весь вечер он вел себя с Гарри также, как и обычно, исключая последние пару недель. Казалось, что кто-то просто стер ту ночь из его памяти, или его мозг просто “перепрыгивал” через случившееся. И Гарри бы стоило оставить его в покое. Стоило бы, но он не мог сейчас, он не хотел.

\- Лу.

\- Да?

\- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что наверху, – он закусил губу. - Идем?

Луи смотрит на него с опаской, даже недоверием, но кивает:  
\- Да, конечно.

Как только они поднимаются в комнату, Гарри захлопывает дверь и поворачивается к Луи.

\- Итак, - начинает Луи, внезапно становится заметно, насколько сильно он нервничает, - что ты хотел мне показать?

Гарри ничего не отвечает. Делает пару шагов, сокращая расстояние между ними, протягивает руку к запястью Луи и легко тянет к себе. Дыхание Луи чуть учащается, и он отводит взгляд.

\- Гарри…

Гарри тянется к нему, обхватывает руками лицо и касается губами - также, как и в тот раз, но с большей страстью и уверенностью. Луи замирает, и через мгновение он чувствует, как руки, отталкивая, грубо упираются в его плечи.

\- Что ты делаешь? – шипит Луи, вытирая губы.

\- Я…

\- Послушай, я… я не _гей._ Ясно?

Гарри чувствует, как тошнота подступает к горлу.

\- Я тоже… Я тоже не гей. Луи…

\- Но ты поцеловал меня у Зейна, - с осуждением подмечает он.

\- Да, - щурится Гарри, - и ты… ты _ответил_ на поцелуй. - У него не было никаких сомнений в этом.

\- Нет, – Луи качает головой. – Нет. Тебе… тебе показалось. Ясно?

\- _Что?_

\- У тебя эта странная детская влюбленность в меня или что-то вроде того. Я же чувствую. И это странно, ясно? Мы просто друзья. _И все._ Мне другого не нужно.

\- Луи... что...? Почему...? – он быстро бессвязно бормочет, чувствуя, что задыхается. – Что ты делаешь? Зачем…?

\- Я ничего не делаю! – кричит Луи. - Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы мы оставались нормальными?

\- Нормальными?

\- Да, нормальными. Гарри, _нормальные_ друзья не… не спят в одной кровати или… или не едят с одной тарелки за завтраком. Нормальные друзья не проводят все время вместе, игнорируя общество других. Как много друзей у тебя кроме меня, а? Как много дней за _пять_ ебаных лет мы провели не вместе? Это _ненормально_ , понимаешь?

От его слов, кажется, становится холодно в груди и сердце пропускает удар.

\- Ну и что? - с яростью говорит Гарри, сдерживая слезы. – Что, если мы не нормальные? Я не хочу быть нормальным. Я просто хочу быть с…

\- Нет! Не нужно, ладно? – он подходит ближе, настолько близко, что точно знает, что Гарри услышит, и что услышанное до безумия ранит его. - Почему ты просто не можешь принять то, что _я не хочу тебя_.

Гарри видит, что Луи дрожит, что его в глазах плещется паника, граничащая с безумием, но больше не произносит ни слова. Слова Томлинсона попали точно в цель, и он понимает, что плачет, чувствует слезы, бегущие по щекам. Но больше всего ранит то, что Луи абсолютно наплевать.

\- _Да пошел ты нахуй!_

Глаза Луи расширяются на мгновение, он шумно втягивает воздух, прежде чем, закусив губу до крови, выбежать из комнаты. И на этом все… Все закончилось. Он ушел. Они больше не лучшие друзья. Они друг другу никто, и кажется, что все пять лет, в течение которых он принадлежал кому-то, оказались просто враньем. Луи не говорит ему ни слова до конца учебного года. Он не смотрит на него, делая вид, что его попросту не существует. Он идет на выпускной с какой-то блондинкой, которую Гарри никогда не замечал раньше, а на вручении аттестатов Луи даже не смотрит в его сторону.

Гарри даже не знает, что Луи уехал, до того момента, пока его мама, Джей, однажды утром не пришла к ним на завтрак, и Гарри не услышал их разговор, пока они пили чай.

 - Он уехал этим утром, да. Так грустно, когда дети уезжают. Но я так горжусь им…

Звук ее голоса становится все тише, пока Гарри пятится назад. Оказавшись в своей комнате, он падает на кровать и спит двое суток подряд.

 

**Эссекс, Англия | Наши дни**

Луи грубо толкает Гарри на кровать.

\- Прекрати меня толкать, я не пьян.

”Пока не пьян”, мысленно поправляет его Луи, он уверен в том, что последняя пара глотков водки пока еще не начали свое действие.

\- Да, но это вопрос времени. Я тебя знаю.

\- Нет, - качает головой Гарри и добавляет мрачным голосом, - ты не знаешь.

\- Хорошо, может и не знаю, - Луи шумно сглатывает, - но если ты не слишком изменился, я помню, что ты быстро пьянеешь от чистого алкоголя.

Он выглядывает, осматривает коридор и, наконец, захлопывает за собой двери.

\- У меня есть идея. Почему бы тебе не _прекратить_ контролировать все мои действия? Черт побери, я не думаю, что ты знаешь, как. Даже спустя столько времени.

\- Что бы это могло значить? – ощетинивается Луи.

\- Ничего, - под нос себе бормочет Гарри.

Луи опирается на дверь, закусывая щеку. Гарри падает спиной на кровать, его рубашка задирается, и Томлинсону приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не смотреть на обнажившуюся кожу.

\- Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить? – спрашивает Гарри преувеличенно вежливым тоном, - я весь внимание.

Луи прочищает горло, но не отходит от стены, намеренно сохраняя расстояние между ними. Молчит, пытаясь вспомнить реальную причину, зачем он изначально привел Гарри сюда. Честно говоря, он только хотел увести его подальше от кухни, тревожная сирена взвыла у него в голове, когда он увидел, как парень залпом опустошил стакан с фирменным пойлом Найла - гремучая смесь, которой тот весь вечер пытался напоить всех вокруг. И, возможно, он пытался сбежать от Элеанор (его бывшая напилась и липла к нему, как банный лист, всю вечеринку. Нельзя сказать, что в этом нет его вины, но плевать).

\- Послушай, я думаю, нам нужно кое-что прояснить.

Гарри фыркает с кровати, сбивая Луи с мысли, и ему интересно, ударил ли уже алкоголь Стайлсу в голову.

\- А ничего не изменилось, - вздыхает Гарри, - ты все такой же - любитель налажать и сбежать, а может, даже преуспел в этом, Томмо. Серьезно.

\- Не называй меня так, - хмурится Луи.

\- Почему? – смеется Гарри, - это же твое имя?

\- Так меня называют только друзья.

\- Да, - насмешливо улыбается Стайлс, - а мы же не друзья, да?

Луи смотрит на него, слегка приподняв брови, и он знает, что это глупо, но он отчетливо слышит злобный голос Гарри, звучащий у него в голове ( _“Мы не обязаны быть друзьями. Мы не обязаны вообще разговаривать.”_ ).

\- Просто делаю то, о чем ты просил.

\- _Иди ты на хуй,_ Луи, - отвечает Гарри. - Черт возьми, ты строишь из себя жертву, как и раньше. Не пойму, чему я удивляюсь.

Внезапно Луи чувствует себя опустошенным и выдохшимся, он так устал играть в эти игры.

\- Ради Бога, Гарри. Это так нелепо. Я больше не могу так продолжать, понимаешь?

Гарри смотрит на него, сильно сжав губы, но его взгляд выдает то, что он устал от всего этого не меньше, чем Луи.

\- Мне было семнадцать, когда мы поцеловались, - говорит Луи мягко и тихо, словно рассказывает тайну. Он замечает, как Гарри тяжело сглатывает, понимая, о чем пойдет речь. Голос Луи слегка дрожит. Это первый раз, когда он сказал это вслух. - И да, - продолжает он, - я вел себя дерьмово по отношению к тебе после. Но прошло целых _два года_. Ты собираешься наказывать меня вечно?

Гарри слегка медлит, перед тем как ответить:  
\- Вообще-то, я не планировал снова с тобой встретиться. Так что – нет.

Та искренность, с которой прозвучало это, вызывает какое-то странное чувство в груди Луи, в недоумении он пару раз, как рыба, глупо открывает и закрывает рот, но потом все же выдавливает:  
\- Правда? Никогда-никогда?

\- О, да тебя зацепило! - изумляется Гарри. - Это бесценно. Знаешь, ты хоть и можешь сам зацепить за живое, но держать удар совсем не умеешь, да? Я бы хотел, чтобы для меня это было также легко, как и для тебя.

\- Что?

\- Быть натуралом. Как для тебя легко притвориться, жить в своем придуманном мире, где ты можешь делать все что угодно, словно не существует других людей. Как ты это делаешь? Это все, чего ты добивался?

Погодите. _Что?_

\- Стоп. Ты… ты…? – Луи сбивается, в голосе слышится недоумение и какая-то непонятная смесь других эмоций.

\- Гей? – удовлетворяет его любопытство Гарри, - да, если тебе так нужно повесить ярлычок.

Луи чувствует, как волосы становятся дыбом, но через минуту в голове проясняется.

\- Гарри, я… я…- он прекрасно понимает, что говорит, как идиот, но все равно заикается и запинается через слово.

Просто… он никогда не думал о том, что Гарри гей. Луи всегда считал, что поцелуй в тот вечер был порывом, вызванный стечением обстоятельств и бурных эмоций. По крайней мере, это то, в чем он себя всегда убеждал. Он отходит от стены, так как Гарри поднялся с кровати и стоит, слегка пошатываясь. Луи видит, как щеки Стайлса пылают, и не понимает, от чего он покраснел - от разговора или от выпитого алкоголя.

\- Я знаю, что для тебя тот поцелуй не значил ровным счетом ничего. Ты прекрасно дал мне это понять, - Луи слегка вздрагивает, - но для меня он значил очень многое.

\- Гарри, я… Я понимаю, что ты злишься, потому что я не…

\- Я _не злюсь_ на тебя за то, что ты не хотел меня. Я злюсь потому, что ты просто _ушел_ , Луи. Как будто это было _так_ просто. Ты бросил меня один на один со всем этим дерьмом. Ты мне был нужен как друг, а тебе было плевать. Ты игнорировал меня месяцами напролет, и я не думаю, что смогу простить тебе то, как легко для тебя было сделать вид, что меня не существует. - _Все было не так_ , отчаянно хочет сказать Луи, но он не может выдавить ни слова. - И да, мало того, что я потерял своего лучшего друга – _боже_ , ты был моим _лучшим другом_ \- мне пришлось справляться и с осознанием того, что я гей, – он произносит это на одном дыхании и, обозлённый из-за ощущения собственного бессилия, прикрывает рукой глаза.

Луи прерывисто выдыхает и его голос звенит от напряжения:  
\- Мне жаль.

\- Нет, - резко бросает Гарри, - не говори того, чего не чувствуешь.

\- Ты все еще злишься, - коротко говорит Луи, и это больше похоже на утверждение, чем на вопрос.

\- Ты _обвиняешь_ меня в этом? – сердито смотрит на него Гарри.

\- Нет, - шепчет он, чувствуя, как дрожат руки, - нет. Я не виню тебя. Просто… Если вернуться к делу, мы в одном университете и в одной команде. И я не представляю, как…

\- Ты ведешь себя так, словно это только от меня зависит, Луи! Так, словно для меня должно быть легко находиться рядом с тобой! Словно мы снова должны стать друзьями, как и прежде. Ну прости, что я не могу забыть все случившееся так быстро и просто, потому что так будет легче _для тебя_.

\- Я не об этом… я не прошу… я _знаю_ , что это не так просто, ладно? Я просто о том, что то, что случилось между нами, не может…

\- Погоди, - Гарри, смеясь, перебивает его. - Ты думаешь, что у меня все еще есть какие-то чувства к тебе?

От этого простого вопроса все мысли вылетают у Луи из головы. Он чувствует, как краска заливает его лицо, рот приоткрывается, но он молчит. Он не знает, что сказать и, тем более, что куда важнее, что он хочет услышать в ответ.

\- Все ясно, - смеется Гарри, - тебе нужно усмирить свое эго, парень. Многое изменилось за два года.

Что-то переворачивается в груди у Луи, но он не хочет разбираться с этим сейчас.

\- Так… у тебя сейчас кто-то есть?

Стайлс замирает на секунду, но потом подходит ближе, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Так близко, что Луи видит, как блестят его ярко-зеленые глаза. Голос Гарри тихий, низкий, и слова звучат очень четко.

\- Скажем так… Я знаю, каково это - когда ты хочешь кого-то, и твое желание взаимно.

Тело Луи предает его, и он ненавидит это чувство, которое переполняет его. Ему хочется выпрыгнуть из кожи вон, потому что это _больно_ , и он не хочет думать об истинной причине, которая вызвала это чувство.

\- Знаешь, - шепчет ему Гарри, - я провел много времени, раздумывая, правда ли я себе _это_ придумал. Но я думаю, мы оба знаем, что нет…

Дыхание Луи сбивается, и он не может оторвать взгляд от пола. Должно быть, он слишком долго молчал, долго ждал, и уже слишком поздно, как всегда. Потому что, когда он снова поднимает глаза, Гарри нет в комнате, а двери распахнуты настежь.

\- Мне так жаль, - шепчет Луи в пустоту. Все, что произошло - это не то, чего он ожидал, но это совсем ничего не меняет.

\- О, _вот ты где!_ Я искала тебя.

Луи напрягается, когда изящные руки обхватывают его из-за спины.

\- Прости, - бормочет он, - я болтал кое с кем.

\- С кем? – Эль пытается выглядеть хотя бы слегка заинтересованной, несмотря на то, что она едва стоит на ногах.

\- Ни с кем, - отвечает Луи, - просто со старым другом…

Похоже, ей все равно, она закрывает ногой дверь, толкает Луи на кровать, обхватывает ногами его талию и шепчет:  
\- Рада, что нашла тебя, малыш.

Она прижимается к нему губами, и он чувствует, как от нее пахнет алкоголем и сигаретным дымом. Он думает о том, как остановить ее, извиниться за то, что он такой идиот, и выпроводить ее за дверь, и он бы сделал это с удовольствием, но _не может_. Он устал сопротивляться, он устал от всего. И поэтому он целует ее в ответ, держит за талию, которая кажется слишком тонкой, слишком изящной, и все ее тело кажется слишком хрупким, он успевает только удивиться тому, когда все настолько изменилось.

И когда он кончает, он видит перед собой только блестящие ярко-зеленые глаза.  
___________  
* пример стойки на кеге [тыц! ](http://www.thecampuscompanion.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/kegstand.jpg)

**Работник спортивного клуба, ответственный за поиск и подбор возможных кандидатов в состав этого клуба.


	5. Chapter 5

**Холмс-Чапел, Чешир, Англия | Четырьмя годами ране**.

\- Хаз, а тебе не кажется это странным?

\- Ты о чем?

\- О том, что мы дружим.

Они валяются на полу в комнате Томлинсона, все еще в школьной форме. Гарри перешел в предпоследний класс средней школы, а Луи начал первый год в старшей. Им непривычно то, что они больше не учатся вместе. Хотя уроки все еще проходят в одном здании, они едва видятся, и Луи все никак не поймет, что чувствует по этому поводу.

\- Нет, а должно? - Гарри вытягивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на Луи.

Луи только пожимает плечами и меняет тему разговора:  
\- Приглядел уже какую-нибудь девчонку?

Гарри в ответ смеется, щеки тут же слегка краснеют.

\- Кто она? Ты должен мне сказать.

\- Ничего я тебе не должен. Хотя ты все равно ее не знаешь, она моя одногодка.

\- Ну я же знаю _тебя_ , поэтому могу знать и ее.

\- Ты ее не знаешь. Её зовут Милисент.

\- _Милисент_? - фыркает Луи. – Ей, что, шестьдесят?

Гарри тянется, хлопает Луи по животу и обзывает придурком, но от этого Томлинсон смеется только сильнее:  
\- Она классная?

\- Да, - пожимает плечами Гарри.

\- Как думаешь, она тебе отсосет?

\- Луи!

\- А что? - он смеется. - Я просто спросил.

Гарри закатывает глаза, вздыхает и снова ложится на пол, разглядывая потолок:  
\- Не думаю. Для начала нужно, чтобы она меня хотя бы заметила.

Луи хмурится и улыбается про себя. Почему-то его совсем не волнует, что Гарри не может заставить кого-то там обратить на себя внимание.

\- Просто подожди, когда пойдешь в колледж, как я. Клянусь, ты будешь популярнее всех.

\- Да? И что наводит тебя на эту мысль? - Гарри, приподнявшись на локте, поворачивается к нему. Луи, задумавшись, лениво улыбается, глядя на него снизу вверх.

\- Твои кудри, - он приподнимается, запускает пальцы в волосы и слегка тянет. - И ямочки, - добавляет. - Цыпочки любят ямочки, - он легонько тыкает пальцем в щеку, и Гарри улыбается неожиданно широко и радостно, отчего у Луи теплеет в груди.

Оглядываясь на этот момент несколько лет спустя, он бы хотел сказать, что все началось именно с этого, но сам так не не считает.

**Эссекс, Англия | Наши дни**.

Наутро после вечеринки Луи чувствует себя отвратительно. Несмотря на то, что пил он мало, такое чувство, что его переехал грузовик, и он даже не представляет, как пережить утренние лекции. К счастью, ему удается остаться незамеченным никем из друзей, и он думает, что если сможет выдержать последние пять минут мировой литературы и вернуться к себе в комнату, то день станет намного лучше. Однако, удача явно не сопутствует ему в последнее время и, как только он выходит из кабинета мистера Хэндерсона, то тут же встречается взглядом с прекрасными карими глазами.

\- Привет, Лу, - радостно щебечет Элеанор, он в ответ только пожимает плечами, на что она не обращает никакого внимания, хватает под руку и тянет к выходу в конце коридора. - Я тут подумала... моя кузина Мойра выходит замуж, и в эти выходные в Манчестере будет репетиция торжественной части. Ты сможешь прийти?

Луи вздрагивает:  
\- Репетиция, - повторяет он и выглядит как полный идиот.

\- Да. Я давно знала об этом, но собиралась пойти туда одна. Но после вчерашней ночи, сам понимаешь...

\- Погоди, - Луи, встряхнув головой, останавливается посреди парковки.

\- Что-то не так? У тебя футбол? Не страшно. Я понимаю, что говорю об этом в последний момент и все такое...

Луи хмурится. Он не думал, что может чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем когда проснулся утром, но, похоже, что он сильно ошибался.

\- Нет, не футбол. Эль, я не думаю... Насчет вчерашней ночи...

Она выдергивает руку и смотрит на него, сузив глаза, ожидая пояснений.

\- Послушай, - глубоко вздыхает Луи, - прошлая ночь была классной, мы отлично провели ночь, но... Прости, если заставил тебя думать, что мы... что мы снова вместе. Понимаю, вышло некрасиво, но мне кажется... Просто, понимаешь, сойтись снова - это не лучшее решение для...

Резкая пощечина обрывает его на полуслове, заставляя замереть с открытым ртом.

\- Значит вот как? - глаза Эль широко распахнуты и она с трудом сдерживает слезы, но не отводит взгляд. - Пошел ты на хуй, Луи!

\- Эль, мне жаль, правда...

\- Знаешь, - она перебивает его, - не представляю, что с тобой случилось. Но ты не можешь так по-свински обращаться с людьми просто потому, что не знаешь, чего хочешь.

Элеанор разворачивается и уходит, не давая ему шанса сказать что-то в свое оправдание, оставляя его стоять посреди парковки, приоткрыв рот, прижимая ладонь к щеке. Не то чтобы он винил её за то, что она больше не хочет выслушивать чушь, что он собирался сказать, потому что да, все что он мог сказать в свое оправдание - полнейший бред. Внезапно его накрывает волна ненависти к самому себе, но не только из-за того, как он поступил со своей бывшей девушкой. Из-за того, как он поступает со всеми, с каждым. Конечно же, он в курсе, что порой ведет себя, как эгоистичный ублюдок. Просто… сейчас это наваливается одновременно со всех сторон, давит все сильнее и сильнее, и чувство вины просто пожирает его изнутри.

\- Черт возьми, чувак. Мне кажется, что я только что посмотрел шоу Джереми Кайла.

Луи тяжело вздыхает, утыкается лицом в ладони и отворачивается. Он абсолютно уверен, что на лице Зейна усмешка, и в глазах, как всегда, скачут чертики, но, к его удивлению, все совсем иначе. Малик неуверенно подходит, в его темных глазах – нерешительность. Они толком не разговаривали с той потасовки в коридоре, Луи думал, что они просто забыли об этом. И это еще одно обстоятельство, которое заставляет его чувствовать себя так дерьмово.

Луи молчит уже больше минуты, и Зейн, прочистив горло, начинает первым:  
\- Э... ну... я хочу извиниться за то, что тогда...

\- Нет, - обрывает его Луи, вновь обретая голос. - Это я должен извиняться. Мне не стоило толкать тебя. Ты не был виноват и явно не заслуживал такого.

\- Ну, вообще-то, я получил по заслугам, - негромко смеется Зейн, в ответ Луи тоже смеется, качая головой.

\- Вопрос в том, заслужил ли ты это, - Зейн указывает на его щеку.

\- Да, - вздыхая, бормочет тот. - Да, заслужил.

Зейн хмурится, но только пожимает плечами:  
\- Тогда, может, поедем ко мне? Лиам заказал еду на дом.

**хХх**

\- Я правда такое дерьмо? - тихо спрашивает Луи, свернувшись калачиком на диване рядом с Зейном и Лиамом после плотного обеда, и пытается побороть сон. Томлинсон почти готов сдаться Морфею, просто чтобы отключиться и перестать думать хотя бы на время, не смотря на то, что у них тренировка уже через пару часов.

\- Что? - переспрашивает Лиам с другого края дивана, где он валяется рядом с Зейном.

\- Знаю, что веду себя охуенно странно, - вздыхает Луи. - Но вы же скажете мне правду? Я мудак?

\- Да, - смеется Зейн. - Определенно мудак.

\- Нет, - Лиам толкает его в грудь с осуждающим взглядом. - Никакой ты не мудак, Луи. С чего ты вообще это взял?

\- Лу, я просто пошутил, - до Зейна доходит, что Луи спрашивает всерьез. - Ты иногда бываешь абсолютным идиотом. Впрочем, как и я. Поэтому мы и дружим.

\- Я знаю, - мягко улыбается Луи. - Я имею в виду в общем и целом. Понимаете?

\- Я - нет... Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь об этом?

\- Потому что мне кажется, что это на самом деле так, - Лиам с беспокойством смотрит на него, и Луи отводит взгляд. - Все время после несчастного случая, что произошел со мной летом, я чувствую себя мудаком. Я постоянно кого-то обижаю. И я ничего не могу сделать с этим... - дыхание сбивается, и он садится, опираясь локтями на колени. – Простите, что я так странно себя веду. Просто... забейте. Все нормально.

\- Не похоже, что все в порядке, - не соглашается Лиам. - Что стряслось, Лу?

\- Это как-то связано с тем, что утром Колдер влепила тебе пощечину? - спрашивает Зейн, и Луи оборачивается на него с гневным взглядом. Зейн поднимает руки в знак капитуляции. - Ну прости, чувак, просто это логично, вот и все.

 - Элеанор дала тебе пощечину? - переспрашивает Лиам. - Но за что?

\- Было бы странно, если бы она этого не сделала, - фыркает Луи. - Должно быть, прошлой ночью я дал ей надежду, что мы снова вместе.

\- О, чувак, ты дал! - грубо прерывает его Зейн. - Не думай, что я не видел, как ты выходил от Брювера, от тебя просто разило сексом. Уверен, что полкоманды видели тебя.

Луи стонет, Зейн смеется, и только Лиам выглядит так, словно его голова вот-вот взорвется.

\- Значит, не в этом дело? Ты хочешь ее вернуть?

\- Нет же, - выдыхает Луи. - совсем нет. Мы оба напились и... и это случилось.

\- Оу, - Лиам не знает, что еще сказать.

\- Ну, лично я не вижу в этом никакой проблемы, - цокает Зейн. - Да, ты с ней встречался целый год, но не вини себя. Секс с бывшими - да с кем не случалось?. Ты правильно сделал, что сказал ей правду, вместо того чтобы тупо динамить. Она справится.

\- Это не... - Луи сбивается, - это не совсем из-за нее.

Потому что не только из-за нее он чувствует себя кучей дерьма. Элеанор - не главная причина. И, как ни крути, это неправильно - делать вид перед своими друзьями, что все дело именно в ней. Лиам и Зейн молчат, и он думает, не слишком ли много рассказал.

\- Почему ты подрался с Гарри Стайлсом на тренировке пару дней назад? - все-таки спрашивает Лиам. Он спрашивает тихо и неуверенно, но в голосе явно слышится любопытство, словно он ждал нужного момента. Луи даже думать не хочет, почему же именно этот момент он оценил, как "удачный".

\- Да, - встревает Зейн, - ты никогда не рассказывал мне о том, что же произошло между вами в школе. Я думал, что ты забил на это, что бы там не случилось... Но, должно быть, это было что-то очень серьезное, если вы дрались так, словно пытались убить друг друга.

\- Мы не пытались убить друг друга, - мрачно отвечает Луи. - И ничего не произошло. Сколько раз тебе повторять?

\- Как думаешь, сколько еще я буду вестись на этот бред? Я никогда ничего об этом не спрашивал, потому что мне было искреннее все равно, но ты не можешь утверждать, что ничего не случилось. Вы были не разлей вода, а потом ты шарахался от него, как от чумного, оставшиеся до выпуска четыре месяца. Он трахнул твою маму или что?

\- Зейн, черт тебя побери! - вопит Лиам с отвращением.

\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы все еще друзья, - Томлинсон одаривает его презрительным взглядом.

\- Забей на него, - мягко говорит Лиам. Ты не должен нам ничего объяснять. Но если уж речь зашла о Гарри, его кто-нибудь видел после вечеринки у Брювера? Он был пьян в стельку.

От этой новости Луи застывает, как каменный, но, стараясь не выдать беспокойства, спрашивает:  
\- Его же кто-то отвез домой? - он старается изо всех сил скрыть тревогу в голосе, но, похоже, получается у него из рук вон плохо.

\- Ага, - неожиданно задумчиво бормочет Зейн. - Кажется, он ночевал у Джейка...

\- Ты уверен? - блять, вот сейчас он точно облажался.

\- Черт, Луи! Не знаю! Блять, я же не нянька этому пацану!

\- Мне нужно идти, - Луи резко выдыхает и поднимается с дивана. - В общем, увидимся позже, ладно? Спасибо за обед.

Не дожидаясь ответа и не оборачиваясь, он уходит, оставив парней одних на диване.

**хХх**

Пятничная тренировка начинается в половине пятого. Но тревога не отпускает, и Луи настолько изводится, что приходит на поле на полчаса раньше. Но это ничего не значит, совершенно ничего. Он уверен, что с Гарри все в порядке. Но все-таки он невзначай спрашивает о нем Найла, когда возвращается в их квартиру после ланча с Лиамом и Зейном. "Не, чувак, - отвечает тот, - его не было на паре утром. Я вообще весь день его не видел". И Луи притворяется, что не слышит, когда тот добавляет: "А зачем тебе?", и проходит в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться для тренировки.

Он лениво подбрасывает мяч, закусив закусив щеку изнутри, хрустит пальцами. Луи вскидывает голову, когда видит нескольких парней, приближающихся к краю поля. Гарри среди них нет. Он присматривается к каждой группе футболистов, которые направляются на тренировку, но и полчаса спустя Гарри не появляется. Волна паники захлестывает его с головой, взгляд бегает от одного члена команды к другому, убеждаясь, что он ничего не упустил. Он ищет взглядом парня по имени Джош, соседа Гарри по комнате. Правда, от того, что он его найдет, ничего не изменится, но всё же. Гарри должен быть тут. Он никогда не опаздывает на тренировку. Более того, он всегда приходит заранее.

Голос Пола выводит его из оцепенения, помощник тренера дает команду разогреваться, и Луи неохотно подходит к остальным парням, хотя его взгляд прикован ко входу на Эссекскский стадион.

\- Ты в порядке, Томмо? – Найл, высоко подпрыгивая, подбегает к нему. – Ты выглядишь так, словно места себе найти не можешь, что случилось?

\- Места найти не могу? В смысле?

\- Не знаю. Ты как сам не свой.

\- Да ладно? – переспрашивает он, заставляя себя сфокусировать взгляд на парне. Однако Найл смотрит уже не на него, а в сторону входа на стадион.

\- Ха! – смеётся он. – Он жив! Думал, что тебя вчера слегка прибило, чувак.

Луи следит за взглядом Найла и, наконец, видит Гарри, бегущего по полю. Он выглядит отвратительно, но силится выдавить из себя подобие улыбки:  
\- Практически. Извините за…

\- Ты опоздал, - перебивает Луи, обращая его внимание на себя.

Он знает, что в его голосе слышна злость, но его бесит то, насколько сильное облегчение он чувствует при виде парня. Гарри только безразлично смотрит на него и бросает: \- Этого больше не повторится, - он отводит взгляд только тогда, когда ему приходится следовать по полю за Найлом.

Все они играют сегодня просто отвратительно, это даже Луи ясно, - сказывается вечеринка Брювера. И он благодарен Полу, за то, что тот дает свисток, оповещающий об окончании тренировки, раньше, чем положено.

\- Надеюсь, парни, вы не опозоритесь через неделю так же, как сегодня. Я многого жду от вас. Итак, как вам всем известно, межсезонные соревнования будут проходить на следующей неделе. Мы уезжаем в Лидс в три, в воскресенье, так что соберите все необходимое на неделю – зубные щетки и все такое, и, Христа ради, не опаздывайте.

**хХх**

К счастью, все сидят в автобусе вовремя, задолго до отправления, даже Гарри. Не то чтобы Луи это сильно беспокоило, но все же.

Гарри сидит в паре метров от него, улыбается, глядя в свой мобильный, быстро нажимает на кнопки. И, честно говоря, у него нет ни малейшего представления, что он скажет, и он не думает о том, имеет ли на это право, но внезапно ему очень хочется подойти и остановить Стайлса, заставить его оторваться от телефона. Однако Найл успевает сделать это первым, подсаживаясь к Гарри, дружески толкая его бедром. Луи наблюдает за ними сквозь стекла солнечных очков, смотрит, как Гарри смеётся над какой-то фразой Найла, засунув ненужный телефон глубоко в карман. Когда Томлинсон последний раз оборачивался на Лиама и Зейна, те увлеченно о чем-то болтали, и поэтому он сильно удивляется, внезапно увидев Пейна рядом с Гарри и Найлом. И спустя пару минут разговора, который не слышен Луи с того места, где он сидит, Лиам широко улыбается, глядя на Гарри.

\- Очаровательный пиздюк, а?

Странно, что он не подпрыгнул от удивления, услышав раздраженный раздраженный голос Зейна у своего уха, хотя, если честно, сейчас его ничто не способно удивить.  
Он только тихо выдыхает и ничего не говорит в ответ.

Большую часть пути он спит, полностью заняв заднее сидение. Хотя бы просто потому, что Найл уже сидел вместе с Гарри еще до того, как Луи вошел в автобус, Лиам же с Зейном сидят вместе, впрочем, как всегда. И Томлинсон очень рад, что так и не снял солнцезащитные очки, поэтому они не могут видеть его раздражения.

Четыре часа спустя, когда они наконец прибывают в свой отель в Лидсе, солнце только начинает клониться к закату. Насколько Луи понимает, их команда и персонал занимают весь четвертый этаж. Пол едет с ними в лифте, где тренер Коуэл их внимательно пересчитывает. Как только перекличка в коридоре закончена, он опускает взгляд на свой планшет.

\- Итак, парни, сейчас я распределю вас по комнатам...

_Стоп. Распределение?_

\- Салли Андерсон, Алан Брювер, Комната 404. Мэтт Кардл, Джош Девайн — 406...

Луи слушает, как Пол называет имя за именем, старательно игнорируя свое участившееся сердцебиение.

\- Зейн Малик, Лиам Пейн — 420, - он смотрит на друзей, видит, как Зейн отталкивает Лиама, чтобы взять их ключи, а Лиам только улыбается в ответ на все его маневры, позволяя схватить ключи первому. _Везучие ублюдки_.

\- Уинн Рэдольф, Брейди Смит — комната номер 426. Гарри Стайлс... - желудок Луи делает сальто, - Луи Томлинсон, комната 428.

Луи молча сжимает свой ключ, который ему всунули в ладонь. Он не слышит оставшихся имен, его взгляд намертво прикован к Гарри, который выглядит настолько напуганным, насколько это возможно. Гарри не смотрит на него, буравит взглядом помощника тренера, очевидно ожидая, когда тот закончит, потому что...

\- Тренер, возможно ли как-то мне... - отчаянье в его голосе приводит Луи в бешенство.

\- Алфавитный порядок, Стайлс. Что-то не так?

Должно быть, Гарри чувствует на себе взгляд, потому как оборачивается. Их взгляды встречаются, от чего у Луи по спине бегут мурашки.

\- Нет, - смирившись, он качает головой, сжимая свой ключ в ладони. - Все в порядке.

\- Отлично. Из комнат после десяти не выходить, отбой в одиннадцать. Если буду нужен, то я дальше по коридору в 401 комнате. Но постарайтесь обойтись без меня, ладно?

Гарри, не глядя на него, подхватывает свою сумку, целенаправленно идет по коридору в комнату.

"Вот блядство", - думает Луи. Что делать со всем этим дерьмом? Всю неделю провести с тем, кто его просто на дух не выносит. Великолепно. Ему пришел полный... ну, сказать пиздец - это ничего не сказать.


	6. Chapter 6

Луи намеренно замедлил шаг, позволяя Гарри зайти в комнату первому, стараясь подавить нарастающую тревогу. Он не нервничал так с тех пор, как впервые увидел Гарри на поле. В последнее время, когда тревога переполняла его, он мог просто убежать, но сейчас бежать некуда, и в голове царит абсолютная сумятица.

\- Ты в порядке, чувак? - из-за спины обеспокоенно спрашивает Зейн.

\- Да, - вздыхает Луи. - Я в порядке. Все будет хорошо.

Зейн ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и направляется к поджидающему чуть поодаль Лиаму. Все разошлись по номерам, и Луи наконец, подхватив сумку с пола, бредет по коридору, пока не доходит до нужной двери с номером 428. Гладкие и блестящие цифры, кажется, насмехаются над ним. Он вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Это смешно. Совершенно очевидно, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но он не собирается мириться с этим удушающим напряжением между ними всю неделю только потому, что Гарри не сможет, по его же словам, побороть свою ненависть к нему в ближайшее время. Он с размаху вставляет карту-ключ в слот и, дождавшись, когда загорится зеленая лампочка, толкает дверь.

Он решает для себя, что к этому нужно отнестись со всей серьезностью, и почти готов предложить перемирие, но, когда заходит в комнату, то видит, что Гарри в наушниках лежит на кровати, отвернувшись к стене. Бросив взгляд на окно, Луи понимает, что уже совсем поздно. “Отлично, блять! Плевать на все,” - думает он. Так даже лучше. Луи бросает сумку и уходит в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы. После этого молча идет к своей кровати. Похоже, что Гарри даже не пытается сгладить неловкость, так почему он должен стараться и тратить на это время?

Он выключает свет, закрывает глаза и пытается не думать о том, как скоро игра в молчанку сведет их с ума.

хХх

 

Они легко побеждают в первой игре. В общем-то, это не удивительно – университет, с которым они играют, не славится футбольными успехами. Но все же победа есть победа, и они не прекращают довольно улыбаться по дороге со стадиона. Тренер поздравляет их и в качестве вознаграждения разрешает провести остаток дня, занимаясь чем угодно, при условии, что они вернутся в отель вовремя. 

Луи на автомате соглашается на любые развлечения, которые придумывают его друзья по дороге в отель, и, как обычно, все сводится просто к тому, что они зависнут у Найла в комнате - поиграть в FIFA. Когда он направляется к своей двери, Гарри идет следом, в паре метров от него, Найл внезапно спрашивает:

\- Эй, Томмо, мы сначала вниз за едой, вам что-нибудь взять?

Он и Гарри одновременно качают головами.

\- Нет, Найлер, я ничего не хочу, - отвечает Луи. - Спасибо.

Найл поворачивается к Гарри:

\- Хаз, тебя ждать?

Луи замирает.

\- Эээ...

\- Да ладно тебе, на часик-другой!

\- Э... Да, хорошо.

\- Молодец! - он хлопает Гарри по плечу и уходит к лифту. - Увидимся через полчаса, придурки!

Как только Найл исчезает, Луи тут же, не оглядываясь, вставляет в слот ключ и заходит в комнату. Услышав звук закрываемой двери, он ожидает продолжения игры в молчанку, поэтому вздрагивает, когда слышит голос Гарри:

\- Я... Я могу никуда не ходить, если это тебя напрягает. Я просто старался быть вежливым.

Луи останавливается, слегка наклоняет голову, будто задумавшись, а потом медленно поворачивается и пожимает плечами: 

\- Да нет, все нормально… Что тут такого? 

\- Я знаю, - Гарри переминается с ноги на ногу. - Просто они твои друзья, и...

\- Они не... Они не моя собственность, Гарри... И мне без разницы, пойдешь ты или нет. Честно.

\- Ну да, - Гарри прокашливается. - Извини. 

\- Не стоит, - сдавленно бормочет в ответ Луи.

Гарри снова кивает, закусив губу, опускает голову вниз.

\- Кстати, ты отлично играл, - бормочет Луи и тут же краснеет, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом.

Но, к его удивлению, уголки губ Гарри приподнимаются в улыбке, и это лишает Луи дара речи. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз был причиной, по которой Гарри улыбался, но сейчас ему удалось, хотя он и не ставил такой цели. Это уже определенно прогресс, хоть и небольшой, и он закрепит его. Он игнорирует переполняющее желание попытаться заставить Гарри улыбнуться еще раз и предлагает ему первому принять душ.

\- Эм... Спасибо... - Гарри выглядит слегка смущенным, но, судя по всему, он приятно удивлен, и Луи решает, что сможет закрепить и эту победу.

Возможно, в конце концов, он даже сможет пережить эту неделю.

хХх

 

Позже, после душа, когда Луи выходит в спальню, Гарри, уже полностью одетый, валяется на кровати. Он включил телевизор и смотрит старый сериал их детства. Луи не может вспомнить название, но он прекрасно помнит, как Гарри от него фанател.

Гарри пока еще не замечает его, и Луи хочет пройти в комнату, чтобы одеться, но не может оторвать взгляд от парня, от того, насколько расслабленным он выглядит, когда повторяет реплики в унисон с героями на экране. И Луи не может сказать, сколько он так стоит, наблюдая, пока у него не вырывается смешок:  
\- Ты все еще смотришь этот сериал?

Гарри дергается от неожиданности и таращится на Луи — он явно не ожидал, что его застукают за просмотром. Но Луи успевает заметить, как сильно покраснели его щеки, когда он быстро отворачивается к телевизору и едва слышно бормочет:

\- Да не так чтобы…

Луи хмурится. Приподнятое настроение Гарри мгновенно улетучилось, он упорно смотрит перед собой, словно кто-то может заставить его оторвать взгляд от телевизора, щеки все еще покрыты густым румянцем. Луи переводит взгляд вниз и понимает, что на нем ничего нет, кроме полотенца на бедрах. Упс. На мгновение ему приходит в голову мысль вернуться и переодеться в ванной, но, судя по всему, Гарри не питает к нему абсолютно никаких чувств, кроме ненависти. Так что то, что он голый, вообще ничего не меняет. Раньше Гарри постоянно раздевался при нем так, словно в этом нет ничего такого - настолько часто, что Луи кажется, что он видел Гарри голым чаще, чем себя.

Поэтому он раскладывает одежду на кровати и спокойно переодевается. Слышно, как Гарри резко выключает телевизор, и уже привычная тишина наваливается снова . Луи понимает, что он может снова все спустить на тормозах и провести эту неделю в неловкой, давящей тишине, которая на самом деле настолько громкая, что от нее зудит кожа, и он не знает, сможет ли вынести её ещё хотя бы секунду. 

\- Может, поговорим немного? - откашлявшись, резко говорит он, и голос звучит грубо и вместе с тем как-то неуверенно.

Когда Гарри смотрит на него, без отвращения и недоверия, то у Луи словно гора с плеч падает. Даже, скорее, наоборот, во взгляде Гарри читается благодарность, когда он тихо бормочет в ответ:

\- Да, конечно...

Луи хмурится, внезапно начинает отчаянно сомневаться в том, что хотел сказать. Снова откашливается и, наконец, встречается взглядом с Гарри, сидящем на краешке своей кровати. 

\- Ладно... Хм... Я даже не знаю, как начать, поэтому просто скажу, как получится.

Гарри только коротко кивает.

\- Я устал от этого.

\- От чего? - Гарри отводит взгляд.

\- Черт, Гарри, не знаю! Каждый раз, когда мы находимся в одной комнате, у меня ощущение, что ты готов придушить меня во сне!

\- Как драматично. Знаешь, есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются, - почти смеясь, цокает Гарри.

\- Ну, этому есть прямое доказательство, - Луи кусает себя за щеку, сдерживая улыбку. – Взять хотя бы твою ненависть ко мне. 

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, Луи, - вздыхает Гарри, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. - И я никогда не испытывал ненависти к тебе… 

\- Да нет, испытывал... - тихо бормочет Луи.

И сейчас, где-то в глубине души, ему хочется, чтобы Гарри знал, что это нормально - ненавидеть его, и не важно, было это в прошлом, или он все еще терпеть его не может. Что он и в самом деле не винит его, потому что сейчас и сам вполне понимает, за что его можно ненавидеть.

\- Ну да, и смотри, до чего меня это довело. 

\- Думаю, у нас вряд ли получится что-то изменить, если мы будем продолжать в том же духе.

\- И все же, что ты хотел сказать? - говорит Гарри с надеждой в голосе, хоть и выглядит уставшим. 

\- Я говорю о том, что больше не хочу боевых действий, ссор и тому подобного. О том... Блять, Гарри... Я скучаю по тем временам, когда мы дружили, понимаешь?

Гарри открывает рот, чтобы положить конец этому разговору, весь его вид говорит о том, насколько его задолбала эта тема.

\- Я знаю. Знаю, что не должен говорить этого, что это не честно по отношению к тебе. Не жду, что ты возьмешь и... Я не жду, что ты забудешь обо всем лишь потому, что мне так легче. Я просто больше не могу так. Мне не хочется заставлять кого-то чувствовать себя неуютно только потому, что мы находимся в одной комнате. Я не привык к этому. Просто... Мне кажется, нужно что-то изменить, или же мне стоит... - он резко замолкает, потому что на данный момент он сказал все, что мог, и теперь остается только ждать, что скажет Гарри - согласится или откажет.

\- Да, мне тоже все это надоело, - Гарри смотрит в глаза, и Луи наконец выдыхает.

\- Значит, мы можем попытаться? - с надеждой спрашивает он. - Снова быть друзьями?

\- Я не уверен, смогу ли, Луи, - Гарри медленно качает головой. - Может... Может, для начала мы просто перестанем друг друга ненавидеть? Попробуем пойти этим путем?

\- Я никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти, Гарри, - Луи говорит это очень настойчиво, потому что сейчас донести это до Гарри кажется важнее всего остального на свете. 

\- Ну, тогда... ладно... - Гарри все еще хмурится, но уже не так безнадежно. 

\- Да?

\- Давай попробуем, - едва заметно кивает Гарри.

Луи расплывается в улыбке, даже не пытаясь сдержаться. Да, он определенно засчитает это, как еще одну маленькую победу.

хХх

 

Когда они с Гарри заходят в комнату Хорана, там все уже в сборе, и в воздухе стоит запах острых чипсов, вяленой говядины и мужского пота.

\- Черт тебя побери, Зейн! Хватит читерить*, придурок!

\- Салли, может, нажмем на паузу, чтобы ты смог порыдать как следует? Или, может, вернемся к игре, и я надеру тебе зад?

Зейн и Салли играют в FIFA, сидя на полу перед кроватью, Лиам и Найл разлеглись на кровати и, свесившись, наблюдают за ними. 

\- Ебаный ты читер*! - Салли швыряет джойстик, так как Зейн снова выиграл.

\- Знаешь, что я скажу тебе? Если ты не жульничаешь, то можно сказать, ты и не пытался выиграть**, правда же, Ли? - он поворачивается к парню с самодовольной улыбкой.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не твои слова, - смеется Лиам. – И ты ужасный.

\- Возможно. Но, кроме этого, я еще и победитель. Так что баланс сохранен.

\- Лу! Хазза! - кричит Найл, протягивая к ним руки, но затем со стоном обхватывает свой живот.

\- Он опять обожрался? - смеется Луи, глядя на Лиама.

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Ох, отъебитесь вы все. Вам не понять эту боль. 

\- Когда болит живот?

\- Нет, когда то, что вы любите больше всего, разрушает вас.

\- Абсолютно уверен, что единственная вещь, которая пострадает - это унитаз, - закатывает глаза Зейн. - Ну и обоняние Гримшоу. 

Гарри смеется, отходит от Луи, обходит кровать и выдергивает большой пакет чипсов из-под руки Найла, который перевернулся на спину.

\- Что я говорил тебе о перекусах между едой? - грозит ему пальцем Стайлс. 

Лиам смеется, Найл в ответ только строит капризную рожицу, надув губы, и что-то внутри Луи сжимается. Как легко Гарри нашел общий язык с его друзьями, словно они знакомы сотню лет. Ему кажется, что Гарри очаровал его мгновенно, с самого начала, так же, как и их, поэтому совершенно непонятно, что удивительного в том, что его друзьям нравится в нем абсолютно все. Не то чтобы это было хоть сколько-нибудь сложно…

\- Скучно, - Зейн отбрасывает джойстик. - Найл, где твоя гитара? 

\- В шкафу, а зачем она тебе? - и, когда Зейн встает, чтобы достать ее, Найл поддразнивает:

\- Придурок, ты же даже играть не умеешь.

\- А я быстро учусь.

\- Да черта с два. Дай ее сюда.

Зейн улыбается, передает гитару и, скорее всего, именно этого он и добивался изначально. Найл усаживается в изголовье и, придерживая гитару бедром, перебирает струны, настраивая. Гарри садится на пол, между стеной и кроватью, и на мгновение их взгляды с Луи пересекаются, когда Томлинсон занимает освободившееся место Найла. В это короткое мгновение все проблемы кажутся пугающе легкими и разрешенными.

\- Это прямо как в моем сне, - посмотрев вокруг, заявляет Найл. – Сейчас расскажу.

\- О нет, только не это, - стонет Зейн. – Мы уже слышали это, Найл.

\- Ну, они-то уже слышали, - говорит блондин, обращаясь к Гарри и Луи. – А вот вы, парни, еще нет.

Луи смеется и поворачивается к Лиаму:

\- Можешь описать все вкратце?

\- Найлу приснилось, что мы в одной группе, - поясняет Лиам. 

\- Эй, кто тебя воспитывал? Это моя история! 

Луи и Лиам только цокают и закатывают глаза.

\- Группа, да? – улыбается Луи. – И что мы делали в этой так называемой группе?

\- Ну…

\- Скажи хоть, какой группой мы были.

\- Блять, Луи, я не знаю. Просто группой… Мы типа пели и все такое. 

\- Пели и все такое. Звучит заманчиво. Всегда хотел этим заняться, - говорит он мечтательным тоном с ноткой сарказма, и, когда Гарри заливается смехом, Луи опускает голову, скрывая улыбку, стараясь не замечать легкое покалывание в груди. Через несколько секунд он украдкой бросает взгляд на Гарри, и сердце замирает, когда он видит, что тот, улыбаясь, что-то печатает в телефоне.

\- Скотина. Я серьезно. Мы были нереально популярны и выступали перед миллионами. И были очень богатыми. Ты, я, Лиам, Зейн…

\- Эй, а я? – спрашивает Салли.

\- А вот тебя с нами не было, - просто отвечает Найл, игнорируя нахмурившегося парня. – А Хазза был как бы солистом, - наконец заканчивает он.

\- Гарри? – переспрашивает Луи, и одновременно с этим раздается удивленное “Я?” Стайлса.

Они переглядываются, слегка улыбаясь, и Луи не обращает внимания, что Зейн смотрит так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

\- Что ж, Найл, мечтать не вредно. Но плохо то, что мы были бы худшей группой в мире. 

\- Не думаю, - принимается рассуждать Найл. - Мне кажется, что мы были бы очень даже ничего. И я бы, конечно же, невъебенно круто играл на гитаре.

\- Ну да, - вставляет Лиам. – Никто из нас не умеет петь, так что...

\- Мы умеем! И, в любом случае, нам нужен только один певец. А у Гарри прекрасный голос. Я слышал.

Глаза Гарри широко распахиваются, он переворачивает телефон экраном вниз и, не моргая, смотрит на Найла. Рот слегка приоткрывается, он выглядит сбитым с толку: 

\- А... где ты слышал, как я пою?

\- Ты иногда поешь в душе раздевалки, – беспечно пожимает плечами Найл.

\- Мелкий ирландский шпион, - смеется Зейн.

\- А что такого? – возмущается Найл. – Что, никто никогда не слышал его? 

Они все дружно качают головой, и Гарри заливается ярким румянцем. Луи время от времени посматривает на него, когда другие не замечают. Видит, как тот слегка качает головой перед тем, как снова взять телефон, прокручивает сообщения с мягкой улыбкой, печатает что-то в ответ. Неожиданно Луи становится слишком душно в этой маленькой комнатке, все внутри скручивается узлом, до тошноты.

Тем временем Найл начинает играть, нежно напевая что-то знакомое. Что-то из девяностых, понимает Луи. Он смотрит на Гарри и не может отвести взгляд от него, и ему абсолютно плевать, что скажут на это Зейн и Лиам.

“…сладко зажигаешь, сладко отрываешься. Без тебя нет меня, без тебя мне себя не найти…” 

Гарри все улыбается, читает, печатает, снова улыбается.

“… я совершенно изможден и схожу от тебя с ума…”

Луи изо всех сил сжимает покрывало, пальцами грубо тянет за бахрому.

“ …и если я зашел слишком далеко, молю, прости мою нетерпеливость…”

Гарри беспечно смеется, закусив нижнюю губу.

“ …и ты влюбляешься в меня, детка…”

 

И когда Найл, наконец, заканчивает песню, Луи ему втайне благодарен и сейчас старается сосредоточиться на болтовне. Он слышит, как Зейн и Гарри добродушно подшучивают друг над другом, и, слушая остроумные ответы Гарри, грудь Луи распирает чувство, так ужасно подозрительно похожее на гордость. Им легко и комфортно всем вместе, и Гарри вписывается в их круг настолько органично, что совсем не ощущается неловкости. Однако настроение резко ухудшается, когда раздается вопрос Салли, и звучит он настолько неожиданно, что вгоняет Луи в ступор.

\- Кстати, Луи, слышал, что ты переспал с Колдер на той неделе. Пришел в себя наконец-то? 

В другой бы раз он, скорее всего, просто послал бы парня на хуй и посоветовал заняться своими делами, но он замирает на месте, увидев, как Гарри вздрагивает, и его пальцы замирают над клавиатурой телефона, когда звучит этот вопрос. В некотором смысле Луи испытывает при этом какое-то гадкое,противное чувство удовлетворения.

\- Салли, отъебись, а? - ворчит Лиам.

\- А что? Хочешь сказать, что это неправда? Куча народу видела, каким ты уезжал от Брювера той ночью, - сердце Луи бухает в груди. Ему бы стоило ответить, съязвить что-то, но все, на что он сейчас способен, это смотреть на то, как Гарри реагирует на эти слова. По его виду и не скажешь, что он вообще слышит этот разговор, но Луи видит, как побелели костяшки пальцев, сжимая телефон.

Часть его хочет, чтобы Салли продолжал расспрашивать, пока Гарри не сломается, не сожмет свой телефон настолько крепко, что тот просто выскользнет из пальцев (“Желательно, чтобы прямо за окно”, – думает Луи). Стайлс снова начинает набирать сообщение, хоть и заметно медленнее на этот раз. Луи с нетерпением ждет, что Салли скажет что-то еще, но, похоже, что тот не собирается продолжать, не дождавшись от него ответа. Поэтому Томлинсон откашливается, и слова срываются с языка прежде, чем он успевает остановиться:

\- Да что тут скажешь? Хороший секс - он и в Африке хороший секс.

Он не ожидал, что Гарри так резко подскочит со своего места. Но, похоже, кроме него, никто на это не обратил внимания. 

\- Ладно, парни, было здорово, но я сегодня собирался лечь пораньше. До завтра!

Гарри старается говорить ровным тоном, но Луи улавливает легкую дрожь в голосе. Он знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, когда Гарри пытается скрыть срывающийся голос.

\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

Луи старается выждать какое-то время, чтобы сообщить, что тоже уходит. Ему все еще кажется, что Лиам смотрит на него слегка подозрительно, но он все равно выбегает за дверь. 

Когда он открывает дверь и входит, то с удивлением видит обувающегося Гарри.

\- Собрался куда-то?

\- Да, - вскидывает голову Гарри.

К удивлению Луи, это единственное, что он произносит, и поэтому Томлинсон продолжает давить:

\- Ты злишься из-за чего-то?

Гарри безучастно смотрит на него, слегка сжимая губы, от чего уголки опускаются вниз:

\- С чего бы мне злиться? 

Склонив голову, Луи слегка пожимает плечами.

\- Тогда куда ты идешь? 

Гарри вздыхает так, словно каждый вопрос, который задает Луи, бесит его все сильнее. 

\- Пару кварталов вверх по улице, - наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурки. – Приехал друг из соседнего города.

\- Друг, значит.

Гарри выпрямляется, и его взгляд становится таким же холодным и колючим, каким он смотрел на Луи последние две недели чаще, чем за пять лет дружбы. 

\- Тебе какое дело?  
Голос звучит ниже, в нем сквозит что-то незнакомое, и Луи не уверен, хочет ли он знать, о чем это говорит. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но, как всегда, нет ни одной мысли в его тупой голове, и Гарри, закатив глаза, разворачивается, берет кошелек с ночного столика и запихивает его в карман джинсов. 

\- У тебя кто-то есть? – шепчет внезапно севшим голосом.

\- Что? – разворачивается Гарри.

\- У тебя кто-то есть, - утверждает он, хотя звучит это, как вопрос.

\- А если и так? Какое тебе дело до этого?

\- Мне… - “…нет никакого” - его внутренний голос требует закончить фразу именно так, но это неправда, и это настолько неожиданно для Луи, что ему кажется, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание. И вместо того, чтобы продолжить, он говорит:

\- Уже четверть одиннадцатого, ты не успеешь вернуться вовремя.

Гарри возмущенно приоткрывает рот:

\- Ты сейчас издеваешься, да? 

Луи делает шаг назад и качает головой:

\- Вовсе нет. Послушай, что бы ты не собирался сделать…

\- Это не твое дело, что я собираюсь делать!

\- Мое, - Луи морщится, но сдерживается и не повышает голос. – Это мое дело, пока ты играешь в моей команде. И завтра нам предстоит важная игра. Ты никак не успеешь вернуться до комендантского часа.

\- Ну, теперь точно не успею. Доволен? Ты... Я просто… - голос практически срывается на рык. - Я просто не понимаю тебя!

\- Что?

\- Я не понимаю тебя, Луи. Сегодня ты сказал, что хочешь попробовать наладить отношения.

\- Хочу.

\- Ты говоришь, что хочешь снова быть друзьями, и я иду тебе навстречу, понимаешь? Так зачем ты все усложняешь? - он ждет, вытянув руку, словно Луи просто вложит ответ в его ладонь. - Скажи мне, - настаивает он. – Почему?

Луи шумно вдыхает:

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, - голос звучит сдавленно, словно эти слова душат его. 

Гарри опускает руку, смотрит в пол и, почти смеясь, выдыхает:

\- Ну конечно же, ты не знаешь...

\- Гарри...

\- Похуй. Луи, делай, что хочешь, только оставь меня в покое, ладно?

Он разворачивается и выходит на балкон, с шумом захлопывая стеклянную дверь.  
От резкого звука Луи подпрыгивает на месте. Сердце бешено колотится, и он, крепко сжав кулаки, садится на краешек кровати. Он видит, как Гарри подносит к уху телефон, что-то торопливо говорит и молча слушает собеседника. Он с уверенностью может сказать, что тот зол, несмотря на то, что ему не слышно ни слова, но его настроение выдают опущенные уголки губ и сердито нахмуренный лоб.

Луи больше не может на это смотреть, поэтому уходит в ванную, громко хлопнув дверью. Отворачивает кран на полную и, набрав полную пригоршню холодной воды, плещет себе в лицо. А потом некоторое время так и стоит, опираясь локтями на столик, прижав ладони к лицу. 

Он убирает руки, вглядывается в свое отражение, замечая глубокие тени под глазами, и удивляется, как ему удалось так быстро потерять над собой контроль. Он тянется, чтобы достать зубную щетку, и руки у него при этом дрожат так, что сумочка с туалетными принадлежностями практически падает со столика. 

Когда он, более-менее успокоившись, выходит наконец из ванной, его окутывает полнейшая темнота. Чуть споткнувшись, он находит свою кровать и как можно незаметнее проскальзывает под одеяло. Он может разглядеть очертания Гарри, который лежит под одеялом на своей кровати. Луи переворачивается набок, наблюдает, как тот дышит, как размеренно опускается и поднимается его грудь. Скорее всего, он даже еще не уснул, думает Томлинсон, и его мысли наверняка заполнены кем угодно, но не им, не Луи. 

Когда на вечеринке Гарри сказал ему, что у него были парни, Луи воспринял это так, что его отношения с другими людьми уже в прошлом, что Гарри встречался с кем-то в те два года, когда они не существовали в жизни друг друга, но не сейчас. Он никогда не думал об этом в настоящем времени до сегодняшнего дня. А сейчас Гарри лежит на соседней кровати и думает о другом парне, точно так же, как когда-то думал о Луи. Думает о том, кто по-настоящему хорошо относится к нему ( “В любом случае, я никогда не хотел тебя видеть здесь” ) которого он может целовать когда угодно (”Ты все сам себе представил, понимаешь?”), о том, к кому может дотрагиваться (“Я не хочу тебя”) и...

Луи, резко перевернувшись, отворачивается от Гарри и утыкается взглядом в стену. Сердцу мало места в груди, оно словно распухло и кажется каким-то чужим, словно больше не принадлежит ему, не слушается его, не прекращает желать того, чего он не может получить.

Он должен взять себя в руки, унять безумное желание дотронуться до того, кто ему не принадлежит, на кого он не имеет никакого права. Он думает, что, возможно, когда-то у него и было такое право, да нет, он в этом даже уверен. Но это в прошлом, а сейчас все просто дерьмово. Он столько времени прожил во лжи, что сейчас и не помнит, каково это - быть абсолютно честным с самим собой.

И только в темной комнате, которую он делит вместе с парнем, он снова учится этому... Ведь в тихой темноте нет никого, кто бы мог обвинить его. Обвинить в том, что он чувствует.

Он думает о том, что всегда испытывал это, что это чувство долгие годы то росло, то угасало в нем, выворачивая наизнанку. Он, возможно, почувствовал это даже раньше Гарри... И ведь в этом-то вся и суть, верно? С его стороны всегда было эгоистично заставлять Гарри следовать за собой, чтобы в итоге разорвать с ним всякие отношения, выбивая почву из-под ног.

Все внутри дрожит, и мысли текут в разных направлениях, потому что все, что он так старательно прятал, стремительно рвется наружу, и у него нет никакой возможности ни остановить это, ни найти этому оправдание, ни систематизировать в своей голове так, как мог делать раньше. 

Ему так здорово удавалось похоронить это чувство под отрицаниями, девушками, футболом и Элеанор, под той жизнью, которую он сам себе устроил, отгораживаясь от Гарри. Ему удалось скрывать это в течение долгого времени, позволив последней ссоре и его жесткому отказу от Гарри, от самого себя повлиять на свою жизнь в течение двух лет. 

И это было просто. Он уехал в университет, туда, куда Гарри не мог приехать следом за ним. Но теперь он здесь и никуда не исчезнет. И неожиданно для себя Луи отчетливо и ясно осознает, что совсем не хочет, чтобы Гарри куда-то исчезал. Совсем не хочет.

Что-то в нем надламывается, лопается и заливает все внутри, впитывается и вгрызается в кости, и его колотит от страха, потому что он совсем не уверен, что на этот раз он сможет, что захочет остановиться. 

Он прислушивается к дыханию Гарри, заставляет себя дышать с ним в такт, чтобы уснуть. И, когда наконец его глаза слипаются, ему снится автомобильная авария, а после приходят сны о родном доме.  
\---------  
* читерить - геймерский термин. Обозначает обман, жульничество.  
Читер, соответственно, тот кто старается выиграть нечестным путем; жулик.

** Если ты не жульничаешь, то можно сказать, ты и не пытался выиграть - популярная поговорка среди спортсменов


	8. Chapter 8

Кровь шумит в голове, пока Луи бежит по полю. Зейн передает мяч Гарри, часы отсчитывают последние секунды до конца игры. Стайлс ловко обходит защитника, когда тот бросается наперерез, удерживая мяч, и пасует его Луи, который легко перехватывает его у защитника команды противника.   
  
Время почти вышло, когда он высокой передачей возвращает мяч Гарри, и тот, подхватывая его на лету и падая, ударом через себя забрасывает в ворота противника. Раздается свисток - они выигрывают вторую игру подряд.  
  
Улыбка озаряет лицо Луи, он, заводит руки за спину и не может оторвать взгляд от Гарри, который поднимается с земли с восторженным воплем. Эйфория охватывает Луи, но он сбавляет шаг, когда видит, как Найл и Лиам подбегают и сгребают Гарри, приподнимают и крепко обнимают. Тот выглядит настолько счастливым и восторженным, что Луи, даже если бы захотел, то не смог бы оторвать от него взгляд. Через головы остальных футболистов Гарри смотрит в его сторону, но Луи не может понять, смотрит ли он действительно именно на него, потому что тот улыбается также лучезарно и счастливо, как и прежде. Он весь будто светится, и на мгновение Луи кажется, что от вида Гарри мутнеет в голове - словно тот гипнотизирует его своим видом.  
  
Он старается держаться от Гарри подальше всю дорогу до отеля, позволив Найлу болтать без умолку в автобусе. Он думает, что следует продолжить попытку сосредоточить внимание на Найле, но Стайлс по-прежнему занимает все его мысли. Он сидит в начале автобуса, болтает с Брювером и улыбается все также широко. Гарри так ни разу и не взглянул на него, и это выводит Луи из себя.   
  
\- ... я считаю, мы бы смогли выиграть. В смысле, я знаю, что это ни хрена не значит, но было бы круто, да? - Луи кивает, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Найл. - Я к тому, что вообще-то слегка волновался, что мы будем херово играть в этом году. Но ты вернулся, и Стайлс играет, как зверь. Не знаю, мне кажется, все будет заебись.  
  
Луи не отводит взгляд от Гарри и тогда, когда они, выйдя из автобуса, направляются в холл отеля. Ноги сами несут его быстрее, чтобы поскорее оказаться в комнате. Однако он хмурится и замедляет шаг, когда видит, как тренер Коуэл слегка касается руки Гарри в нескольких метрах впереди. Луи озадаченно смотрит, как Стайлс, отделившись от команды, следует куда-то за тренером.  
  
\- Уффф! - Зейн налетает на него сзади. – Томлинсон, ты в курсе, что этот сложный процесс называется "ходьба"? Нужно переступать ногами — раз, два.  
  
Луи показывает ему средний палец, качает головой, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и быстро направляется к лифту, стараясь не оглядываться.  
  
\- Эй, Луи! - орет Найл с другого конца коридора, после того как они приехали на свой этаж. - Чуть попозже мы играем в FIFA в моей комнате. Скажи Гарри, чтоб приходил.  
  
 _Гарри, Гарри, Гарри._  
  
Это все, на чем Луи может сейчас сосредоточиться. Он занимает все мысли, и Луи ничего не может с этим поделать. Не оборачиваясь, проходит на подкашивающихся ногах к своей комнате и несколько раз неуклюже проводит магнитной картой через слот, прежде чем замок поддается. Когда дверь все-таки открывается, быстро входит в комнату, благодаря Бога, что он наконец-то один. Но даже здесь, в пустой комнате, он не может убежать от Гарри. Тот повсюду — одежда на полу, сбитые простыни на кровати, все еще витающий в воздухе запах одеколона.   
  
Луи не хочет оставаться здесь, но и уйти не может. Сейчас он вспоминает, почему раньше бежал от этого, почему боролся с этим чувством. Потому что оно еще хуже, чем ненависть Гарри. Намного хуже.  
  
Он закрывается в ванной, старясь не обращать внимания на вещи Гарри, лежащие на туалетном столике, открывает кран и брызгает водой себе в лицо. Прижимает ладони к глазам, мечтая только об одном — чтобы его внутренний голос заткнулся хотя бы на секунду. Он не хочет об этом говорить, но, пожалуй, сойдет с ума, если не избавится от этих мыслей в ближайшую минуту. В любом случае, с кем он может поговорить об этом? Он не может даже произнести это вслух, так как же он расскажет кому-то, что влюблен в парня с тринадцати лет и что сделал все возможное, чтобы похоронить это чувство... отгородиться от него? Как он сможет сказать кому-то, что теперь это уже не имеет никакого значения, потому что Гарри абсолютно точно это не нужно? Потому что он, Луи, все испортил и одумался слишком поздно, и сейчас... все это уже бессмысленно.  
  
Единственный человек, с которым бы он хотел поговорить, не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, и самое ужасное, Луи даже не может винить его за это. Луи с трудом мог смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале все эти дни. С одной стороны, ему хочется смеяться - потому что потребовалась всего пара недель, чтобы свести на нет его двухлетние усилия, которые он приложил, чтобы жить так, как ему казалось правильным. Это абсолютная ложь, но ему так было удобно. Зато сейчас все совершенно наоборот. Шаг вперед, два назад, а Гарри даже не смотрит в его сторону, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разговаривать с ним. Но, чтобы окончательно не свихнуться, он постарается это изменить.  
Он не знает, сколько у него есть времени на подготовку, но надеется, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы придумать подходящие слова.   
  


**xXx**

  
  
Когда Гарри оказывается в полупустой части холла с глазу на глаз с тренером после игры, буря эмоций еще не утихла. Он забил гол, который принес его команде победу, а ведь это была всего лишь вторая его игра, как студента университета, и он на седьмом небе от счастья. Несмотря на то, что он очень устал, он не готов услышать от тренера что-то, что может заставить исчезнуть бурлящую в нем эйфорию.  
  
\- Что-то не так, тренер?  
  
Мужчина смеется и Гарри с облегчением выдыхает.   
  
\- Вообще-то нет. Я собирался подождать до открытия сезона, но сейчас я не вижу в этом смысла. Я действительно поражен твоей игрой и тем, как быстро ты влился в команду. И... с этого момента я хочу назначить тебя нападающим основного состава команды.  
  
\- Вау! Тренер, я… - бессвязно бормочет Гарри, улыбаясь еще шире. -  _Спасибо Вам_! Я правда не знаю, что сказать. Просто... спасибо Вам.  
  
\- Ну, тебе спасибо за отличную игру и за то, что выбрал Эссекс. Думаю, здесь ты добьешься успеха.  
Гарри говорит, чуть запинаясь в начале слов, и чувствует себя, словно малыш на рождество, но он настолько счастлив сейчас, что ему все равно.  
  
\- Ну, меня бы тут не было, если бы вы не дали мне шанс поучаствовать в программе. Поэтому, правда, спасибо  _Вам_.  
  
\- Ну, боюсь, я не могу присвоить все лавры себе, - цокает тренер. - Даже несмотря на то, что очень хочется.  
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
\- Вообще-то, тебе следует от души поблагодарить Томлинсона за это.  
  
\- Что? - заикаясь, выдавливает из себя Гарри.  
  
Тренер слегка удивлен резкой переменой настроения Гарри, но все же объясняет:  
  
\- Скажем так... Тебя очень рекомендовали из Пристли, и не только твои тренеры.   
  
Внезапно становится нечем дышать. Гарри почти не чувствует ладонь тренера на своем плече, прежде чем тот разворачивается и уходит, оставляя Гарри одного. В голове проигрывается все с момента, когда он приехал в Эссекс, когда снова увидел Луи — каждый злобный взгляд, все это дерьмо, ссоры, то, как он прижимал его спиной к стене, как он притягивал и отталкивал, и то чувство разочарования. Игры в молчанку. И это было тяжелее, потому что не было ничьей вины в том, что они в конце концов оказались в одном месте, в одной команде. Да, иногда это был сущий ад, но винить было некого. До этого момента. Сейчас виновный найден, и от осознания этого его тошнит.   
  


**хХх**

  
  
Он слышит, как открывается дверь - как раз в тот момент, когда он хочет выйти из ванной. Сердце начинает биться болезненно быстро, когда он слышит, что Гарри заходит в комнату. Луи смотрит в зеркало, заставляет себя несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть. "Ладно. Поговорим." Он говорит себе, что после этого станет лучше и все наладится, старательно игнорируя внутренний голос, который твердит о том, что, скорее всего, этого не случится. Когда он выходит из ванной, то тут же, чтобы не струсить, говорит:  
  
\- Гарри, послушай, я знаю, ты все еще злишься, но, может, мы сможем...  
  
\- Ты знал.  
  
Луи прерывается и все-таки поднимает взгляд на парня перед собой. Гарри так напряжен, что, кажется, даже дрожит, интонация его голоса заставляет позвоночник Луи закрутиться спиралью.  
  
\- Что знал?  
  
\- Не пытайся меня наебать. Ты  _знал_ , что я приеду. Ты помог мне пройти отбор.  
  
Воспоминание отчетливо всплывает в памяти, и его накрывает приступ паники.   
  
\- Это... Это не совсем так, как ты подумал... Гарри... - Луи зарывается пальцами в волосы, бессильно ероша челку.   
  
\- Нет! Пошел ты на хуй! Иди на хуй, Луи! Ты лжешь, эгоистичный ублюдок. Ну, раз так, давай продолжим, - рявкает Гарри, но его голос срывается, словно он держит себя в руках из последних сил. - Не останавливайся, давай посмотрим до какой степени ты можешь вывести меня из себя. Видимо, тебе это доставляет какое-то извращенное удовольствие, так продолжай в том же духе. Очевидно, я  _слишком_  туп, чтобы добиться всего самостоятельно. Поэтому знаешь что? Просто...  
  
Он не успевает закончить фразу, слова застревают в горле - Луи впечатывается в него, целует, раздвигая языком губы, прижимается все сильнее, пока между ними не остается никакого пространства. Тела скользят друг о друга, пока Луи пальцами сжимает волосы Гарри, тянет за футболку, касается везде, куда только может дотянуться, целует грубо, крепко, кусая губы. Требуется всего мгновение, только одно мгновение, чтобы Гарри ответил, также яростно толкаясь языком, пытаясь доминировать. Он целует его в ответ так, словно это единственное, что он умеет делать в жизни.   
  
Сердце Луи колотится, как сумасшедшее, словно мало места в груди, кожа горит там, где дотрагивается Гарри. Он притягивает парня еще ближе, целует до тех пор, пока не сбивается дыхание и приходится разорвать поцелуй, но он не отстраняется ни на миллиметр. Они слегка покачиваются в одном ритме, Гарри тяжело дышит и смотрит в глаза. Когда дыхание Луи касается его губ, он приоткрывает губы, отвечая. На этот раз поцелуй нежный, Луи легонько целует уголок губ, линию скул, щеку, слышит, как Гарри тихо всхлипывает, когда он касается языком местечка под ухом.   
  
Через секунду они оба подпрыгивают от пронзительного звонка телефона в кармане Гарри. Луи чувствует, как пальцы Гарри разжимаются, отпуская футболку, и Стайлс пытается мягко оттолкнуть его.   
  
\- Мне... Луи...  
  
\- Нет, - выдыхает тот ему на ухо. - Не отвечай. Проигнорируй.   
  
\- Не могу.  
  
\- Ты же все еще чувствуешь что-то, - он сжимает лицо Гарри ладонями. - Я чувствую это.  
  
\- Я не хочу... - с трудом выдыхает Гарри, плотно зажмурив глаза.  
  
\- Хаз, все хорошо. Все нормально. Дело было не только в тебе. Мне жаль. Это все не только из-за тебя, - в отчаянии он снова тянется к губам Гарри, но тот, увернувшись, перехватывает запястья Луи, заставляя расцепить пальцы и отступает на пару шагов назад. Томлинсон внимательно смотрит на него, его охватывает паника и страх потерять все на свете, и он абсолютно не готов к этому.   
  
Гарри поднимает руку к губам, но замирает на мгновение в нерешительности, а потом прижимает ее к груди.  
  
\- Это неважно.  
  
\- Что?..  
  
\- Почему сейчас? После всего этого дерьма, почему сейчас? Что изменилось? - Луи видит, как влажно блестят глаза Гарри.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Гарри...   
  
\- Нет, - трясет головой Гарри. - Нет. Я заслуживаю объяснений. Это несправедливо. Что бы ты ни делал – все нечестно, а я заслуживаю хоть этого – правду, скажи хоть раз в своей ёбаной жизни правду. Прошу тебя. Зачем ты это делаешь? Это то, чего ты... Если это то, чего ты так хотел... Почему ты заставил пройти меня все круги ада с тех пор, как я приехал сюда?  
  
В ответ Луи только качает головой.  
  
\- Нет, скажи мне - почему.  
  
\- Потому что я не хотел чувствовать это, Гарри! - срывается Луи. - Мне, блять, было страшно. Это ты хотел услышать? Я никогда не хотел это чувствовать, и я думал... Думал, что если я просто уеду от тебя, все пройдет.  
  
Рот Гарри непроизвольно приоткрывается — он совсем не ожидал это услышать.   
  
\- Я просто... - встряхивает головой Луи, - я провел последние два года, пытаясь забыть тебя. Все чего я хотел, — забыть...  
  
\- И как, удалось?  
  
\- Блять, Гарри. Я... Я не знаю. Иногда мне казалось, что забыл. Но ты тут. И это уже не важно, потому что куда бы я не шел, ты всегда каким-то образом догоняешь меня... Так что...  
  
\- Я здесь из-за  _тебя_. Я ничего не...  
  
\- Знаю, - перебивает его Луи, опустив голову.   
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Что, "как"?  
  
\- Как я тут оказался, Луи? Если ты столько усилий приложил, чтобы забыть меня, то почему я тут?  
  
\- Я увидел твое имя... - отвечает Луи так, словно это самое логичное в мире объяснение.  
  
\- Чего?  
  
\- Я увидел его на бумаге. Несколько месяцев назад. Тренер попросил меня просмотреть кое что. Список скаутов. И твое имя было в списке. Это меня дико напугало тогда...  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Он дал мне этот список, - Луи пожимает плечами, - и единственное, что крутилось у меня в голове: "Вот оно!", понимаешь? Твое будущее было у меня в руках, я обвел твое имя и даже не знал, что случится после. Честно, я даже не знал, имело ли это хоть какое-то значение. Или в этом был какой-то смысл, или я бы знал наверняка, что никогда больше тебя не увижу.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты вел себя так, словно совершенно не ожидал меня встретить?  
  
\- Потому что прошло много времени с тех пор - несколько месяцев. И когда начался отбор, я попал в аварию и...  
  
\- Какую аварию? - перебивает Гарри.  
  
\- Не важно, - после паузы вздыхает Луи. - Все уже не важно.  
  
Гарри какое-то время молчит, и Луи думает, что разговор на этом, наверное, окончен.  
  
\- Прости, что поцеловал тебя.  
  
\- Что? - вскидывает голову Луи.  
  
\- Два года назад. Может быть, если бы я этого не сделал, ты бы никогда... - он замолкает, когда слышит легкий смешок Луи.  
  
\- Ты до сих пор так ничего и не понял, да?  
  
Гарри хмурится, поджимает губы и проходит какое-то время, прежде чем он наконец произносит:  
  
\- Как давно?  
  
Луи, смирившись с неизбежным, судорожно выдыхает:  
  
\- Не знаю, - тихо и устало говорит он. - С тех пор, как мы были детьми...  
  
Гарри шумно дышит, но не говорит ни слова, и Луи закусывает губу до крови.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, - шепчет он, Гарри открывает рот, но тут же снова его закрывает. Луи протягивает к нему руку:  
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает от прикосновения, отодвигается и Луи одергивает руку, словно ужаленный.   
  
\- Меня ждут… Извини... - он встряхивает головой. - Не думаю, что могу вот так. Просто... Мне нужно идти, - шепчет он. - Пожалуйста, не останавливай меня...   
  
Луи отшатывается и, слегка приоткрыв рот, наблюдает, как Гарри, схватив вещи, идет к двери так медленно, словно к его ногам привязаны гири. Луи не может сдвинуться с места, тяжело и надсадно дышит, думает о том, что если хорошенько постараться, то возможно, он бы увидел бы самого себя разваливающегося на куски и разлетающегося по полу.  
  
Он в оцепенении подходит к кровати и падает ничком, стараясь не заплакать. Какая-то часть его сознания хочет засмеяться над тем, что он осмелился поверить пусть всего на мгновение, в то, что все может наладиться и сложится так, как ему хочется, после того, как он причинил столько боли единственному человеку, которого любил, не считая семьи. Он обращался с Гарри, как с куском дерьма, позволив своим друзьям делать то же самое. Так как он мог думать, что в итоге все будет хорошо, если он был таким законченным  _трусом_ , а Гарри - самым храбрым парнем в мире?  
  
Сдержать слезы у него не выходит.  
  
  
 ** _Эссекс, Англия | 8 месяцев назад._**  
  
\- Вы хотели меня видеть?  
  
\- Да, Томлинсон. Проходи.  
  
Луи заходит в маленький кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь. Коуэл крутится в своем кресле, и Луи не успевает открыть рот, чтобы спросить, зачем он понадобился, как ему в руки суют какую-то бумагу.  
  
\- Это список для отбора. Из Пристли, - поясняет тренер.   
  
\- Пристли, значит.  
  
\- Да, мы просматриваем, кого взять на отбор в ближайшие месяцы. Мне нужно твое мнение.  
  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я выбрал парней для отбора?  
  
\- Не совсем, - цокает тренер. - Просто подчеркни. Выбери ребят, на кого нам стоит обратить внимание. Вот, держи, - он протягивает красный маркер Луи. - Оставь в моем ящике, как закончишь, хорошо?  
  
Луи с усилием кивает, перед тем, как выйти. Садится на скамейку у дверей офиса тренера, просматривая список. Он не хочет возвращаться сюда снова и решает побыстрее покончить с этим.  
  
Он пробегает взглядом по списку: какие-то имена ему совершенно неизвестны, какие-то смутно знакомы, но ни одно из них не бросается в глаза. В его голове имена путаются с лицами, и он уже собирается написать "извините" на полях и забросить бумагу в ящик на двери, когда внезапно видит. Имя. От которого все внутри переворачивается.  
  
 _ **Гарри Стайлс — первокурсник (Нападающий)**_  
  
Кровь отливает от лица, маркер в руке дрожит. Он не знает, зачем делает это. У него дурное предчувствие, словно он совершает самую большую ошибку в жизни или же... Нет, он и правда не знает, о чем шепчет интуиция. Луи бросает маркер и список в ящик, хватает сумку и уходит так быстро, как только может, еще до того, как ярко-красная отметка на бумаге успевает высохнуть.  
  
 ** _Эссекс, Англия | Наши дни._  **  
  
Через несколько часов Луи просыпается в отеле. Уже стемнело, но он понимает, что кроме него в комнате никого нет. Он трет глаза, стараясь не вспоминать о произошедшем еще хотя бы несколько минут. Но картина случившегося вечером ясно стоит перед глазами, и сердце снова ноет. Гарри еще не вернулся. Луи переводит взгляд на часы и понимает, что осталась всего пара минут до отбоя. Он приподнимается на кровати и, хотя он находится далеко от двери, слышит голос Пола, идущего по коридору: стук в номер, неразборчивые фразы, снова стук в дверь и, судя по всему, он направляется к его комнате. На Луи накатывает паника. Гарри совершенно точно тут нет, и, если это обнаружится, всем придется несладко. Он соображает быстро, забегает в ванную, открывает душ на полную, включает свет и прикрывает дверь. Томлинсон успевает как раз вовремя - Пол стучит секунду спустя. Сердце пропускает удар, и он ждет пару секунд, перед тем как ответить.  
  
\- Гарри в душе, - говорит он сразу же, как открывается дверь, и мысленно дает себе подзатыльник. Обычно он врет лучше, но сейчас он еще до конца не проснулся. Но, если Пол и удивился, то ничем себя не выдает.  
  
\- Погасите свет через час, - кивает он. - До завтра.  
  
Как только тренер уходит, он отворачивается от двери и медленно выдыхает. Только через минуту он понимает, что вода в душе все еще льется просто так. Луи выключает воду и ложится на кровать. Несмотря на то, что он только проснулся, он чувствует себя безумно уставшим и изможденным настолько, что, пожалуй, проспал бы несколько дней подряд, если бы кто-то ему позволил. Он действительно хочет спать, потому что во сне ему не придется думать ни о чем. И, выключив свет, он лежит и надеется, что, если немножко постарается, то сможет быстро уснуть.   
  
Похоже, что ему удалось задремать, потому что полчаса спустя, когда дверь открывается с тихим, едва различимым, скрипом, ему даже кажется, что это игра воображения. Щелчок закрываемой двери звучит громче, и он резко садится на кровати. Луи практически поднялся, когда видит Гарри, стоящего в дверном проеме. В комнате темно, но это абсолютно точно он.  
  
\- Гарри... - он поднимается.  
  
\- Просто помолчи, - мягко говорит тот, и он подчиняется.  
  
Гарри медленно проходит к нему, сердце Луи бешено колотится в груди.   
  
\- У меня все хорошо, - мягко говорит он, без злости в голосе. - Он хороший... Мне нужен кто-то, кто бы хорошо ко мне относился.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати, - умоляет Луи.  
  
\- Но это никогда не срабатывало. Всегда чего-то не хватало.  
  
\- Гарри...  
  
\- А знаешь почему?  
  
Луи отрицательно качает головой.  
  
\- Потому что он - не ты. Все они — не ты.  
  
Взгляд Гарри удерживает его на месте, и он стоит, затаив дыхание, слегка приоткрыв рот.   
  
\- Ты снова оттолкнешь меня?   
  
\- Нет, - Луи шумно выдыхает, отчаянно качая головой.   
  
Гарри подходит ближе, притягивает Луи за затылок и грубо прижимается к губам. Луи тут же отвечает, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и притягивает его ближе, хотя на самом деле ближе уже невозможно. Гарри толкается в рот языком и Луи целует, целует его в ответ, пока у него не кружится голова и сердце на разбухает в груди до неимоверных размеров. Когда они разрывают поцелуй, Луи касается губами шеи Гарри, и тот зарывается носом в волосы Томлинсона. Луи делает пару шагов назад, пока не ложится на кровать, притягивая Гарри к себе.   
  
\- Я бы не выдержал, - Луи задыхается лежа под ним, сжимая кулаки за спиной у Гарри. - Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то касался тебя.  
  
Рыкнув, Гарри перехватывает запястья Луи и прижимает к матрасу над головой.   
  
\- Я причинил сегодня боль одному человеку, - он тяжело дышит, а в глазах - чувство вины.  
  
\- Из-за меня, - утверждает Луи, Гарри кивает, сильно сжав челюсти. Луи пытается вырваться, но Гарри не отпускает.  
  
\- Мне стыдно, что кто-то страдает. Мне стыдно, что страдаешь ты, но мне не стыдно вот за это, - он тянется и нежно целует Гарри. - Знаю, я эгоист, но не уверен, что смог бы держаться от тебя подальше.   
  
Гарри грубо целует его в ответ, отпуская запястья, почти грубо впивается Луи в волосы.  
  
\- Мне страшно. Мне пиздец как страшно, - выдыхает он в рот Луи.  
  
\- Мне тоже, - Луи нежно несколько раз целует его в ответ. - Но именно из страха я держался от тебя подальше. Поэтому просто будь со мной, ладно? Обещаю, я...  
  
Гарри поцелуем заставляет его замолчать, и Луи надеется, что это значит, что Гарри никуда не собирается уходить.  
Он не знает, как долго они лежат, целуясь, прежде чем Гарри не устаёт настолько, что может едва шевелить губами. Луи отодвигается в сторону по простыне до тех пор, пока Гарри не ложится рядом с ним, утыкаясь лицом в шею.  
  
\- Нам все еще нужно поговорить, - сонно бормочет он.  
  
\- Знаю. Но сейчас нужно спать, - бормочет Луи, уткнувшись ему в волосы. - Увидимся утром. 


	9. Chapter 9

Луи просыпается первым, веки слегка вздрагивают от света, проникающего сквозь тонкие занавески гостиницы. Он тихонько стонет и никак не может вынырнуть из сна. Мысли все еще путаются, и краем сознания он успевает выхватывать то сильный жар, от рук, которые крепко его обхватывают, то всплывают воспоминания о касаниях губ, языка, легких укусах, а вместе с ними ощущение, будто он находится в эпицентре пожара.

Он пытается заставить себя проснуться, несколько раз моргает, наконец-то начинает медленно соображать, и его накрывает легкая паника. Он пытается сдвинуться с места и чувствует тепло чужого тела; длинная мускулистая рука лежит на его животе, теплое дыхание щекочет ключицу. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи моментально всплывают в голове.

_Они с Гарри ругаются, а потом уже не ругаются, а целуются. Гарри вернулся. Он вернулся и целовал его до тех пор, пока хватало сил, и Луи помнит все до мельчайших подробностей. Он помнит, как касался Гарри, помнит, как он пахнет и какие на вкус его губы. Помнит жесткие нотки в его голосе, которые одновременно пугали и заставляли что-то внутри радостно сжиматься._

Кожа покрывается мурашками, Гарри во сне шевелит пальцами и легонько касается его живота. Волосы парня слегка щекочут подбородок Луи, когда тот ворочается во сне, легонько царапает ногтями кожу, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Луи закусывает губу, но улыбка расплывается до ушей, потому что он понимает, что это все случилось на самом деле, что это действительно произошло, и Гарри на самом деле тут, рядом с ним. И он думает, что если бы это было возможно, то он бы не сдвинулся с места до конца дня. Но у его мочевого пузыря свои планы.

Он осторожно, насколько это возможно, выползает из-под Гарри, даже не разбудив его. По скудному свету, проникающему в комнату, Луи понимает, что сейчас ужасно рано. Прокравшись в ванную, он быстро ополаскивается под душем, чистит зубы. Томлинсон чувствует себя удивительно отдохнувшим, впрочем, прошлая ночь была первой за несколько недель, когда он по-настоящему спал. Он вытирается, напяливает трусы, сверху надевает пару широких штанов и тянется к телефону, чтобы посмотреть, сколько сейчас времени. У них еще есть несколько часов — игры начинаются после полудня. 

Когда он возвращается в постель, Гарри уже передвинулся на его строну и Луи, улыбнувшись, ложится с другой стороны. Стайлс спит на спине, весь его вид выражает полную безмятежность, и Луи думает, что, возможно, проспит тот еще довольно долго. Он сам выспался, но делать что-то еще вместо того, чтобы просто лежать рядом с Гарри, пока тот не проснется, кажется пустой тратой времени. Он молча наблюдает за тем, как Гарри дышит и как его грудь медленно поднимается и опускается — должно быть, он снял футболку ночью, после того, как они уснули. Луи скользит взглядом по бледной коже, изучая то, как изменилось тело Гарри – раньше у него не было шанса рассмотреть его так близко. Он позволяет себе разглядывать все сейчас, он вспоминает и приходит к выводу, что _хочет_ этого, и, на этот раз, безо всяких отговорок. Все изменилось пугающе быстро, но, возможно, именно так и должно быть, когда становишься честным с собой. Неожиданно для себя он хочет дотронуться до каждого сантиметра тела Гарри, проверить, настолько ли кожа гладкая, какой кажется. И, хоть Гарри и позволил ему вчера целовать себя до беспамятства, он все еще не уверен, где сейчас пролегают постоянно меняющиеся границы их отношений.

Луи не уверен, как далеко он может зайти, вчера ночью, в кромешной темноте, он чувствовал себя гораздо смелее. Поэтому просто смотрит на свою руку, которая опускается на изгиб талии Гарри и неуверенно замирает. Стайлс никак не реагирует на касание, и Луи проводит вверх и вниз по ребрам парня, кожа под пальцами теплая и мягкая. Он поднимает взгляд на лицо и сердце его сжимается, когда он видит, что Гарри проснулся. 

Луи тут же останавливается, убирает руку и засовывает ладонь между их телами. Гарри лишь смотрит на него какое-то время, слегка приоткрыв глаза, и Луи совершенно не ясно, что у того на уме. Когда Луи чуть закусывает нижнюю губу, он видит, как глаза Стайлса темнеют, и чувствует, как тот касается его руки и возвращает ладонь туда, откуда он убрал ее секунду назад. Луи переводит взгляд с пальцев Гарри, которые все еще обхватывают его руку, на губы парня и, как только его рука касается талии, он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. 

Гарри тихо стонет и тут же зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке. Ладонь Луи бессмысленно поглаживает живот, скользит вверх, пока не касается подбородка, он слегка тянет, чтобы Гарри приоткрыл рот, позволив углубить поцелуй. Гарри сдается, но через секунду отстраняется.

Луи дуется, когда Гарри бормочет, что сейчас же вернется, целомудренно поцеловав его еще раз. Он направляется в ванную, и Луи падает лицом в подушку Гарри, пряча улыбку. Слышит, как включается вода в душе, прикрывает глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Он целовал Гарри каких-то полминуты, а ему уже нужно приложить усилия, чтобы прийти в себя. Все настолько новое, непривычное, чего он никогда до этого не чувствовал, и это одинаково сильно радует и пугает. Ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не щипать себя каждые несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит, и это происходит на самом деле. 

Он не осознавал, насколько неполноценным он был до этого момента. Столько месяцев он просто плыл по течению, стараясь быть беззаботным, вести себя так, будто ему на все плевать, а сейчас он чувствует себя так, словно что-то внутри него встало на место. 

Когда после душа Гарри, в спущенных низко на бедра шортах, наконец возвращается в кровать, тело еще влажное и капли воды стекают по бледной коже, Луи сразу же прекращает пытаться вспомнить, чего же _именно_ он боялся. Потому что все, чего ему хочется сейчас — это касаться Гарри, изучать каждый сантиметр его тела и никогда не останавливаться. 

Гарри выглядит немного неуверенно, но ровно до того момента, как забирается обратно в постель. Луи пододвигается, чтобы освободить место и приподнимается на локте, чтобы удобнее было рассматривать его, кладет руку на живот, и кажется, что она никогда не покидала своего места. Дыхание Гарри слегка сбивается. 

— Все еще чувствуешь себя уставшим? 

Стайлс медленно качает головой. Взгляды пересекаются, и воздух в комнате словно воспламеняется. Гарри поднимает руку и кладет поверх руки Луи, а когда расстояние между ними сокращается, с тумбочки доносится резкий звонок мобильного.

Томлинсон бормочет проклятия под нос, он матерится отчасти от неожиданности, отчасти от того, что узнает по рингтону, кто звонит. Гарри тут же хватает трубку и передает ему.

— Привет, Ли, как дела? Оу... Ммм... Ага. Не, спасибо... — он смотрит на Гарри, который делает вид, что не слушает разговор. — Думаю, что останусь. Немного устал. Ага, увидимся. 

Он кладет трубку и кидает телефон в ноги, Гарри, закусив губу, неуверенно смотрит на него.

— Лиам звал нас на завтрак... Ты же не голоден?

Уголок губ Гарри слегка приподнимается, и он не ответив, притягивает Луи к себе за шею, крепко целует.

И все оставшееся утро они не отвлекаются ни на что другое.

 

****

хХх

— Давай же, просыпайся, — Гарри тихонько толкает его в спину. — Я есть хочу.

Луи пытается отодвинуться, чтобы поспать еще немного, но Гарри настойчив.

— Ты в курсе, что мы можем не вылазить из комнаты до двух, да? — недовольно ворчит Луи.

— Ага, но если ты хочешь, чтобы я играл хотя бы более-менее прилично, меня нужно кормить, — в животе у Гарри урчит, подтверждая сказанное. — Кроме того, что нам тут делать? Просто сидеть взаперти и спать весь день?

Луи переворачивается и, смеясь, смотрит на Гарри снизу вверх:  
— Эй, мы тут не только спали...

Гарри краснеет и начинает преувеличенно пристально рассматривать матрас. Луи, все еще улыбаясь, смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Ладно, что бы ты хотел съесть? — выдыхает Томлинсон.

— Мне без разницы, — тут же оживляется Гарри. — Я могу слона сейчас проглотить.

— Так вот как ты стал таким гигантом? — стараясь говорить серьезно, спрашивает Луи.

— Я не _гигант_! — возмущенно шипит Гарри. 

— Именно он, ну немного, — смеется Луи. — Ты вырос на пару футов со времен старшей школы.

— Если бы акселерация была Олимпийским видом спорта... — фыркает Гарри, и Луи шутливо его щиплет. – Может, это просто ты стал ниже?

— Оу, — Луи тыкает пальцем Гарри в бок, от чего тот смеется и пытается отклониться, но Луи не дает ему увернуться и продолжает щекотать.

— Остановись, хватит! Ладно, ладно... Извини! 

— Возьми слова обратно, — Луи, смеясь, нависает над ним. 

— Забрать слова обратно? Уфф, ладно, — хохочет Гарри, — ты не коротышка. 

— Просто ты огромный, — добавляет Луи, не убирая ладоней от ребер парня.

— Я просто _высокий_ , — демонстративно задирает подбородок Гарри . 

Томлинсон одаривает его выразительным взглядом, который тот попросту игнорирует, тянется к щеке Луи, чтобы игриво ущипнуть, затем выскальзывает из-под него. Луи молча смотрит, как Гарри потягивается и начинает натягивать на себя футболку.

— Ну, ты идешь или нет?

**хХх**

После того как они оделись и поели, пришло время ехать на игру. В автобусе Луи не задумываясь садится рядом с Гарри, но тот смотрит на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, и Луи оглядывается. Большинство парней из команды не обращают на них никакого внимания. Он смотрит на Лиама с Зейном, сидящих через пару рядов от него, и выражение их лиц можно определить, как озадаченное. Луи быстро отворачивается от них и переводит взгляд на Гарри, но тот, положив руку под задницу, уже смотрит в окно.

Луи откидывается на сидении и засовывает в уши наушники. Он начинает чувствовать знакомое напряжение, которое пока сидит на задворках сознания, но готово в любой момент вернуться с полной мощью. Он практически забыл, как это ранит. Он был настолько счастлив утром, словно вдохнул в первый раз за долгое время, он и не думал о том, как же все будет происходить за пределами комнаты. 

Они с Гарри не обсудили ничего, хоть Луи и обещал. И, несмотря на то, что это казалось абсолютно правильным —целоваться все утро, прижимая Гарри к матрасу, - внезапно Луи хочется отмотать время назад и все же всунуть разговор между сном и жаркими поцелуями. 

Он никогда бы не подумал, что не будет знать, как унять дрожь в руках.

Тогда, больше двух лет назад, он всегда был тактильным человеком, когда дело касалось Гарри. Когда они были просто друзьями, Луи не может припомнить, чтобы когда-либо колебался, разрушая границы личного пространства. Они привыкли касаться друг друга как и когда угодно, мало заботясь о том, что подумают люди. Но теперь его прикосновения к Гарри обрели другое _значение_. Значение, которое он не может больше игнорировать.

И, когда Гарри забивает гол в середине игры, Луи отчаянно хочет подбежать и обнять его, поздравить и сказать, насколько он чудесный. Но он не может. Он может только стоять и стараться не возненавидеть Найла за то, что блондину можно делать что-то, чего нельзя ему. И совершенно _недостаточно_ того, что Гарри перехватывает его взгляд и улыбается. 

Насколько же все проще было в их комнате, где никто не мог увидеть и осудить за его желания. Сейчас, когда они на людях, в окружении любопытных взглядов друзей и всей команды, Луи чувствует, что задыхается от подступившей паники. 

Сейчас, хоть он и не может прекратить пялиться на Гарри, все, о чем он может думать — это что _они знают_. Что его друзья могут видеть его насквозь, могут заглянуть в самые потаенные уголки его сознания, где спрятаны желания и мечты, где все это выставлено напоказ для их осуждающих взглядов.

Когда игра заканчивается и они направляются в раздевалку, Гарри постоянно бросает на него обеспокоенные взгляды, но не более. Луи осознает, что единственное, чего ему действительно хочется — это протянуть ладонь и взять Гарри за руку, но он _не может._ И он понимает, что, как ни крути,сейчас все, что может предложить ему Гарри - это только эти взгляды, полные беспокойства. На данный момент они застряли на этом этапе. Они вместе, но порознь.

Внезапно Луи чувствует себя идиотом, потому что думал, что все будет просто. 

Просто... Гарри дарит ощущение, что все возможно. Словно, если ты чего-то очень хочешь, единственное верное решение — это действовать. Он смелый и без сомнения хочет быть счастливым. И рядом с ним Луи хочет того же. 

И в этот момент Луи поражается, как из всего, что он когда-либо делал, решение быть с Гарри было одновременно самым легким и невероятно трудным.

— Парни, вы ужинаете с нами или собираетесь снова сбежать? — Луи замирает, когда на пути обратно в отель в автобусе слышит из-за спины голос Найла. Он снова садится рядом с Гарри, и очевидно, что Найл спрашивает их обоих.   

— Я… Эээ... Вчера вечером я очень устал... Прости, Найлер, — бормочет он, стараясь быстро придумать причину свалить и сегодня, но не выглядеть при этом ублюдком. 

— Конечно. Куда пойдем? — спрашивает Гарри, и его голос звучит так, словно ему искренне интересно. 

Сердце чуть покалывает, и он переводит взгляд на Стайлса, но тот сосредоточенно смотрит в пространство между сидениями, на Найла. Луи не слишком прислушивается к их болтовне и, пока они обсуждают место, куда пойти, автобус подъезжает к отелю. Он хочет просто вернуться в их комнату и провести остаток вечера... Луи на самом деле не уверен, чем бы они занимались. Он знает только, что на душе у него неспокойно, и то чувство сегодня утром... Да, он хотел, чтобы оно вернулось как можно скорее. И когда Луи наконец удается обратить внимание Гарри на себя, ему достается лишь едва заметная улыбка.

**хХх**

Обед оказался настолько изнурительным, насколько Луи и подозревал. Они пошли вниз по улице в маленькое кафе, в котором, как заверял Найл, подавали лучшее мороженое, какое он когда-либо пробовал, но что-то он сильно в этом сомневался.

Даже за столом они размещаются как-то неловко. Найл втискивается рядом с Лиамом и Зейном, Луи и Гарри приходится сесть вместе на противоположной стороне. Нельзя сказать, что за столом гнетущая атмосфера, Найл много болтает, заполняя неловкие паузы, но для Луи физически тяжело сидеть так близко к Гарри. Обычно он любит тусить с парнями, и прошлым вечером у Найла в комнате было легко и здорово, разве только под конец все испортилось. Но после прошлой ночи и сегодняшнего утра Луи понимает, что не знает, как теперь вести себя с Гарри на людях. Раньше все было гораздо проще, когда они избегали друг друга или когда под конец решили быть взаимовежливыми на публике. Но сейчас, зная, чем они занимались или чем _могли бы заниматься_ , вместо того, чтобы помогать строить Найлу замок из картошки фри... И да, Луи раздосадован от того, что ничего не может сделать. 

Он сжимает салфетку, хотя больше всего ему хочется протянуть руку и притронуться к Гарри, к руке, плечу — не важно, куда быстрее дотянется. Он не слишком парится из-за этого желания, это не ново для него. Когда они просто дружили, Луи всегда находил повод, чтобы дотронуться, словно это было жизненно необходимо. Но сейчас ему хочется _дотрагиваться_ до него, смеяться над его шутками без этого дурацкого ощущения, как будто они на выставке, а он — экспонат. Хочется, чтобы Зейн прекратил сверлить его взглядом, потому что Гарри таскает еду у него из тарелки, а Луи ведет себя так, словно это абсолютно нормально. Да, все это было нормой, когда они были друзьями, и Луи понимает, что было глупо думать, что Зейн и остальные парни не заметят этого, если они и дальше будут вести себя так, словно между ними не было никакой ненависти. 

После обеда, когда они идут в отель, Луи намеренно отстает. Он держится на значительном расстоянии от Лиама и Зейна, что спасает его от допроса с пристрастием. Он видит, как Найл в паре шагов от него что-то говорит Гарри на ухо. Тот начинает поглядывать на него время от времени, но Луи делает вид, что ничего не происходит.

Когда сигнал оповещает, что двери лифта отеля закрыты, они впятером стоят в кабинке, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, как селедки в банке. И из них всех Найл единственный что-то говорит, очевидно, чтобы заполнить неловкое напряженное молчание (хотя вполне возможно, что Луи единственный, кто считает тишину напряженной). Зейн и Лиам едут молча, они слишком заняты тем, что смотрят на Луи в упор, чтобы разбавить парой фраз монолог Найла. Или же, если быть честным, в упор смотрит только Зейн. Лиаму хватает воспитания изобразить из себя тактичного парня, и Луи намеренно игнорирует пристальный взгляд Зейна. Сейчас не время, чтобы выяснять отношения. Он понимает, что друзья видят, что что-то происходит, сам факт, что он трижды за день сидел с Гарри, словно между ними не было натянутых отношений, дает понять, что что-то изменилось. Луи гордится своей способностью игнорировать то, с чем не хочет сейчас разбираться, так что его друзьям придется усмирить свое любопытство. 

— Итак, — говорит Найл, когда они приезжают на этаж, — Гримшоу где-то взял пиратскую копию Бэтмена. Говорят, нереальный фильм. Идете, парни?

Найл обращается ко всем, но почему-то смотрит на Луи, который словно сжимается под его пристальным взглядом.

— Уфф, — отвечает Луи, стараясь не смотреть на Найла, — если честно, я выдохся. Думаю лечь спать пораньше. Я посмотрю его с вами, когда вернемся в универ, ладно?

Кажется, Найл выдыхает с облегчением и подставляет сжатый кулак для того, чтобы попрощаться, после чего тот разворачивается и уходит в сторону их с Гарри номера. Он не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, какое решение примет Стайлс. Он искренне надеется, что тот останется и посмотрит фильм. Кажется, ему нравится проводить время с его друзьями. Как только он заходит в комнату, то тут же переодевается в пижаму. Но не успевает даже натянуть футболку, как слышит звук открывающейся двери. Дверь захлопывается, он поднимает голову и видит, что Гарри, засунув руки в карманы, стоит в проеме. Должно быть, Луи взглянул на него с излишним любопытством, потому что Гарри в ответ легко пожимает плечами. 

— Ты же мог остаться и посмотреть фильм, — прочистив горло, начинает Луи, — я правда просто устал. 

— Я не хотел, — он слышит бормотание Гарри, но не обращает внимания и продолжает выкидывать вещи, чтобы потом сложить их обратно. Через секунду он чувствует, что Гарри подошел к нему ближе.

— Что случилось? — он кладет руки ему на бедра и легонько бодает лбом затылок Луи.

Луи рвано выдыхает, чувствуя, как кровь начинает бежать быстрее, и медленно поворачивается в объятиях. Он ожидает, что Гарри поцелует его, но тот не двигается.

— Ничего, — бормочет в ответ. 

Гарри шумно сглатывает, разжимает пальцы на талии и начинает разворачиваться. Луи фыркает, перехватывает руку Гарри, чтобы вернуть на место:

— Стой.

— Что-то все же не так? 

Луи требуется несколько секунд, по прошествии которых он все-таки кивает, соглашаясь:  
— Я просто... Все было так... замечательно, сегодня утром, — Гарри слабо улыбается, возвращает руку на бедро Луи, — но ты... ты стал странным после игры. 

— Только потому, что мне показалось, что ты чувствуешь себя неловко, — быстро кивает Гарри. — Я видел, что ты напрягся, когда мы рядом сели в автобусе. И... я не знал что происходит.

— Нет, — Луи мягко качает головой, — я не напрягался.

Гарри с сомнением смотрит на него, а Луи проводит пальцами по его волосам и вздыхает.

— Не в том смысле, по крайней мере... Нам надо было…

— Поговорить об этом?

— Да, — Луи улыбается, — думаю да. Несмотря на то, что утро было замечательным...

Щеки Гарри вспыхивают, и он чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы.

— Я не слишком хотел есть после игры, — продолжает Луи.

— Да, я тоже, — глубоко вздыхает Гарри. 

Луи не сдерживает смех, наклоняется чуть вперед, едва касаясь головой плеча Гарри:  
— Тогда зачем мы пошли обедать?

— Потому что, — Гарри выдыхает, стараясь сосредоточиться, пока Томлинсон чуть приподнимает голову, и между их лицами остается всего пара сантиметров — Ну... Это же важно — заводить друзей...

— У нас есть друзья, — шепчет Луи, придвигаясь ближе.

— Ну, — Гарри откашливается, — нам нужно пытаться, знаешь... всё это дружеское общение... с ними.

— Ты несешь чепуху...

— Мне сложно сейчас сосредоточиться! — смеется Гарри.

— Ага. Ну а сейчас, когда мы уже дружески пообщались с нашими друзьями... Можно я тебя поцелую?

У Гарри сбивается дыхание.

— Тебе не нужно спрашивать, — шепчет он, наклонившись вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. 

Луи притягивает его за шею, заканчивая начатое. Как и все их сегодняшние поцелуи, этот не исключение. Сначала они целуются медленно и томно, чуть лениво, но потом поцелуй становится более резким и жадным. У Луи вылетает из головы, о чем они говорили секунду назад, и он пятится к кровати. Они неуклюже падают на матрас, Гарри смеется и пытается разорвать поцелуй, но Луи только настойчивее целует.

— Нам... все еще нужно... поговорить, — бормочет Гарри, задыхаясь от безжалостных атак губ Луи. 

— Ммм... — это все, что Луи может ответить. Он знает, что Гарри прав, но он наконец снова почувствовал себя счастливым, и остановиться означало бы, что он делает хуже для себя, так что... 

— Я серьезно, — продолжает Гарри, разрывая поцелуй. 

— Не хочешь? — хмурится Луи. 

Гарри издает отчаянный стон, прижимается головой к плечу Луи.

— Хочу. Очень сильно хочу, ты даже не представляешь. Но... Я пытаюсь быть мудрым.

Луи дергает плечом, пока Гарри не приподнимается и не смотрит в глаза:

— Мудрым по отношению к чему?

— Я просто... — Гарри вздыхает, скатывается с него и ложится на спину рядом. — Не хочу слишком торопить события и напугать тебя.

— Чего?

— Ну, знаешь, это же все ново для тебя?

Луи резко садится на кровати, ложится на подушку, и Гарри, пододвигаясь, укладывается рядом. 

— Только в некотором смысле, — Луи пытается донести до Гарри, что да, он все равно хочет этого, несмотря на то, что до чертиков напуган.

— В важном смысле, — он мягко отрицает и смотрит на Луи, и по выражению его лица тот понимает, насколько все тонко. — Нам все еще нужно поговорить, Лу. На самом деле поговорить... Что тебя напугало днем?

— Я не _испугался_ , — со стоном протестует Луи.

— Ладно, — соглашается Гарри. — Ты не испугался, но... Это выглядело... странно. Это из-за того, что я общаюсь с твоими друзьями?

Луи фыркает, потому что Гарри волнует такая ерунда. 

— Они и твои друзья, Хаз. И, кроме того, я уверен, что ты им сейчас нравишься больше, чем я, — Гарри шутливо хлопает его по груди. — Нет, я серьезно. Думаю, что Найл сегодня вечером начнет оформлять бумаги на усыновление, — Гарри хохочет над последней фразой и его смех звучит так же заразительно, как и в воспоминаниях Луи. 

Луи поворачивает голову, и они почти касаются носами друг друга:  
— Похоже, что они полюбили тебя безо всяких усилий с твоей стороны.

Гарри в ответ только чуть улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Но я их знаю , так что должен предостеречь тебя. Они попытаются тебя украсть, — Гарри смеется, — но я-то знаю тебя с одиннадцати лет. Поэтому я уверен, что ты стал моим раньше. 

Парень краснеет, улыбается, на щеках появляются ямочки — Луи может бесконечно смотреть на такого Гарри. Но через несколько секунд улыбка гаснет, и он снова становится серьезным. 

— Это не из-за тебя, — вздыхает Луи, — честно. Наверное... Наверное, я просто не знаю, как вести себя с тобой, когда они рядом. Думаю, Зейн все еще уверен, что мы ненавидим друг друга. 

— Нам стоило об этом поговорить, — Стайлс хмурится и кладет ладонь на грудь Луи. — Извини, что мы не обсудили это, я не подумал. 

— Гарри, — смеясь говорит Луи, — это не твоя вина, что все утро мы... провели не за разговорами, — он смеется, но Гарри продолжает хмуриться. 

— Знаю. Но я должен был предвидеть. То, что случилось вечером, не должно повториться. 

— Ну, — Луи улыбается, скользит рукой к талии Гарри, выводит пальцами разные фигурки, — мы можем _забить_ на некоторое время на парней, исключить их из нашего расписания...

— Нет, — произносит Гарри и, наверное, это звучит слишком резко, потому что Луи ошеломленно отстраняется.

— Черт. Нет. В смысле... — он глубоко вздыхает. — Лу, все не может быть так, как это было когда-то раньше. 

— О чем ты говоришь? — брови Луи взлетают вверх.

Гарри садится и поворачивается лицом к Томлинсону:  
— Ты был прав. Как бы чертовски ни было больно это слышать, но ты был прав.

Луи садится выше, пока не упирается спиной в изголовье, сердце начинает болезненно ныть, в дурацком предчувствии.

— Гарри, да о чем ты говоришь?

— Это было _ненормально_ , — Стайлс качает головой. — Я не понимал этого, пока...

— Гарри, я не имел в виду ничего _такого_ , — Луи обрывает его, чувствуя, как в голове начинает выть сирена. 

Гарри поджимает губы и опускает взгляд. 

— Ну, я все равно считаю, что ты был прав.

— Гарри...

— Луи, все эти годы мой мир был сосредоточен на тебе, — Гарри отрывает взгляд от матраса, и сейчас его голос звучит мягче. — Я не понимал, насколько сильно зависим от тебя, пока ты не уехал... — сердце Луи начинает ныть сильнее. — Это было дерьмово, но.. в конце концов я кое-что для себя понял. 

— _Что именно_? — в голосе Луи сквозит отвращение, ему ненавистна сама мысль, что из-за его слов Гарри считает, что с ним что-то не так.

Гарри отвечает не сразу.

— Например... как мне легко потерять себя, когда дело касается тебя, — сердце Луи пропускает удар. — Это так... _настолько просто_. Словно я не принадлежу сам себе.

Позже Луи будет гадать, неужели именно любовь делает человека настолько безвольным. 

— И... Мы просто не можем быть настолько близки, — продолжает он, — независимо от того, насколько сильно я этого хочу. Это все еще очень тяжело для меня. Мы были просто друзьями, и я все еще злюсь на тебя. И твой отъезд практически убил меня.

— Гарри, — с горечью вдыхает глубоко Луи, чувство вины просто захлестывает его. 

— Нет, — качает головой Стайлс, — я... я не пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать себя дерьмом. Я просто хочу объяснить.

Луи только кивает и опускает взгляд, он не может смотреть на Гарри сейчас. Не то чтобы он никогда не думал о том, как его отъезд повлиял на Гарри, но он никогда не думал, что настолько. Как он мог думать, что ему все сойдет с рук, после того как он причинил столько вреда другому человеку? Он тянется и берет ладонь Гарри в свою руку, потому что ничего другого он ему не может предложить. И еще, он должен убедиться, что Гарри все еще тут, с ним, и он дает ему второй шанс, несмотря на то, что Луи этого не заслуживает. 

— Итак, как ты... Как ты нас видишь? Кто мы друг другу? — бормочет Гарри.

— Я... — начинает Луи. — Я не знаю. Мы... Не знаю...

— Эй, все нормально, — Гарри сжимает его ладонь, — я не давлю. Просто интересуюсь. Пытаюсь понять, что творится у тебя в голове. 

Луи кивает, сжимает ладонь в ответ.

— Я не хочу игнорировать тебя при парнях, притворяясь, что мы все еще ненавидим друг друга. Но не думаю, что я готов... 

— Это нормально, — уверяет его парень, — может... ты им скажешь, что мы снова друзья? Я имею в виду, что это ведь не ложь, — Луи кивает, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони Гарри большим пальцем, пока тот продолжает: — Послушай, я знаю, что много чего произошло. Но это... Я не хочу все испортить. Если нам нужно время, то...

— …то ничего страшного? — заканчивает за него Томлинсон.

— Да, — мягко подтверждает Гарри, и Луи глубоко вздыхает.

— Иди ко мне? — шепчет он и тянет парня к себе, пока они снова не ложатся лицом к лицу. Он обнимает и зарывается лицом в подушку под щекой Гарри. И хотя Стайлс обнимает его в ответ, напряжение все еще висит между ними.

— Давай же, Хаз, — шепчет Луи ему на ухо и практически тут же чувствует, как парень прижимается к нему, не оставляя никакого пространства между ними. Гарри зарывается носом в шею Луи и обнимает так крепко, что Луи чувствует, как бьется его сердце.


	10. Chapter 10

Они не обсуждают, что означает возвращение к прошлому. Они почти не разговаривают ночью, тишина прерывается только едва слышными стонами, когда пальцы Гарри снова и снова касаются кожи Луи. Они не говорят о том, что произошло во время обеда, о Зейне или о том, что завтра они вернутся в университет, вернутся к той жизни, которую вели до этого. 

Луи думает о том, что могло бы означать это "возвращение", но он устал от разговоров. И, кроме того, то, как руки Гарри касаются его, заставляя вспыхивать все новые всполохи удовольствия в его голове, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы все слова, что он собирался сказать, вылетели из его головы.

xXx

Практически всю дорогу в Эссекс Луи спит, положив голову на плечо Гарри. И если кто-то что-то и думает об этом, то молчит. Гарри его легонько встряхивает, когда они приезжают.

– Мы на месте, – Луи сонно бормочет что-то в ответ и медленно поднимается, потягиваясь.

– Выглядишь уставшим,– говорит Гарри, когда они идут к выходу, захватив свои сумки с заднего сидения.

– Мало спал ночью, – устало улыбается Луи. 

Гарри прикусывает язык, не отвечает, пока большая часть команды не расходится по своим комнатам, а они с Луи остаются в тени алькова комнаты Гарри.

– Мне жаль, что так вышло, – улыбается он, закусив щеку. 

Взгляд Луи скользит по телу Гарри, затем он оглядывается и, когда понимает, что никого нет, прижимается к парню, пока его губы не касаются уха Гарри:

– А мне нет, – шепчет он и, кажется, чувствует, как Гарри вздрагивает.

Луи отстраняется и Гарри, прочистив горло, улыбается своим мыслям:

– Хорошо. Ну, я думаю... Думаю, увидимся позже... Может быть?

– Разумеется, – Луи странно улыбается, склонив голову. 

Гарри расслабляется и выдыхает, словно ожидал, что Луи скажет что-то еще. Он кивает, и Томлинсон хмурится. Неужели Гарри думал, что все, что произошло там, закончится, когда они вернутся в школу? Что он, Луи, больше не захочет этого? Луи пытается отыскать в своей измученной и усталой голове что-то, что он мог сказать или сделать, заставив Гарри так думать. Ничего не приходит в голову, и он сдается.

Предположение о том, что произошедшее между ними может быть временно, заставляет внутренности Луи болезненно сжаться, сама мысль об этом – пугает. Не успев подумать, он тянется, чтобы схватить Гарри за руку. Стайлс оглядывается, не увидит ли кто, потому что, похоже, Луи забыл, что нужно быть осторожным, когда они касаются друг друга.  
Он сжимает руку один раз, перед тем как уйти:  
– Напиши мне, хорошо? Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Гарри коротко кивает, подтягивает сумку выше и тянется к дверной ручке своей комнаты. Однако он не заходит в комнату, быстро оглядывается по сторонам и возвращается, и Луи не успевает понять, что происходит, когда Гарри наклоняется и быстро целует его в губы. Луи пошатывается, слегка оглушенный поцелуем, и не успевает сообразить ничего, когда Гарри, развернувшись, уходит в комнату.

Луи пытается сдержать улыбку, пока идет в свою комнату, низко наклонив голову. И когда наконец добирается домой, он, прижавшись к двери, широко улыбается.

– Чему улыбаешься? – спрашивает внезапно появившийся Найл, жуя при этом бутерброд с ветчиной.

– Ничему, – Луи качает головой, придавая лицу безразличное выражение. 

Найл, пожав плечами, предлагает ему откусить от бутерброда, но Луи отказывается, скрывая отвращение. 

– В городе сегодня вечеринка. Хочешь сходить? – с набитым ртом спрашивает Хоран. 

– Я, правда, очень устал, – Луи скидывает сумку на диван, садится сам. – Почему бы нам не остаться?

Он ожидает, что Найл будет смотреть на него, как побитый щенок, к этому приему он прибегает каждый раз, если Луи отклоняет его предложение, но в этот раз он только пожимает плечами и, похоже, его устраивает встречное предложение Луи. 

– Я тоже подустал, понял это, когда ты заговорил об этом, – он шлепается на диван рядом с Луи. – Что хочешь посмотреть? 

– На твой вкус.

Найл выглядит счастливым, как ребенок в Рождество, поднимается и начинает рыться в их коробке с ДВД. Когда он возвращается на диван, из динамиков доносятся звуки второй части терминатора, и он поворачивается к Луи:  
– Рад, что мы дома. Я скучал по тебе, Томмо. 

Луи смеется и ерошит блондинистые волосы:  
– Я тоже скучал по тебе, Найлер.

xXx

Луи вертится в кровати без сна. Он не может понять причины своей бессонницы, может, потому, что он дремал весь день, а может, причина еще в чем-то. Он достаточно вымотался, но как бы он ни ложился, ему неудобно. Он откидывается на спину, вздыхает и смотрит на телефон, лежащий на тумбочке. Он все время держал его на виду во время просмотра фильма, стараясь игнорировать неприятное чувство в груди из-за того, что Гарри ничего не писал. Он также проигнорировал странное чувство, когда открыл двери в свою спальню и увидел пустую кровать. Его кровать. Подушки были холодными и пахли только им и больше никем.

Он раздражено морщится. Они делили с Гарри постель всего пару дней, и внезапно он не может уснуть в своей? В памяти всплыло время, когда они с Гарри учились в средней школе и иногда ночевали друг у друга в кровати. Как он сейчас понимает, это случалось довольно часто. В этом не было ничего странного – для них это было естественно. Он всегда занимал большую часть кровати, одеяла и подушки, но, казалось, Гарри не имел ничего против.. И Луи помнит, что ему было интересно, каково это – протянуть руку и коснуться кожи парня в темноте, но эти мысли сейчас кажутся более очевидными, чем тогда.

Ему интересно чем Гарри занят, спит или пошел куда-то. Наверное, второе. Но он бы сказал об этом Луи, правда? Или он не должен отчитываться? Луи озадаченно покачал головой, понимая, что даже не знает, кто они с Гарри друг другу. Они встречаются? Но они даже ни разу не ходили на свидание. Правда, они занимались более интимными вещами, чем свидания, но Луи знает, что одно не всегда включает другое и свидания могут быть без секса, а секс без свиданий.

От этих мыслей трещит голова, и поэтому он переключается на воспоминания о руках Гарри. О том, какие они большие и как касались его кожи. Он закрывает глаза и, поглаживая, опускает руку вниз живота, от чего кожа покрывается мурашками. Он думает о длинных пальцах и о том, как они обхватывали его член. От этих мыслей кружится голова, тепло разливается по всему телу.

Он опускает руку ниже и сдавленно стонет. Луи протягивает руку и берет, чуть не выронив, телефон, лежащий на ночном столике, и жмурится от яркого света экрана, который слепит глаза в темноте. Он быстро находит номер Гарри и почти решается набрать номер, но сдается и пишет сообщение:  
_"Спишь?"_

**"Лу?"**

Луи хмурится и отвечает:  
_"Да, ждешь сообщения от кого-то другого?"_

 **"Нет"** , – приходит тут же. И следом: **"Удивлен, что ты еще не спишь"**

Луи тихо стонет, потому что Гарри не представляет, _насколько_ он не спит! Он старается игнорировать желание дотронуться до себя и быстро набирает ответ:  
_"Хочу тебя увидеть"_

Гарри не отвечает слишком долго, и Луи слегка сдвигает руку, так, чтобы запястьем касаться набухающего члена. Но как только раздается сигнал смс, от тут же хватает телефон. 

**"Думаешь, это хорошая идея?"**

Что-то екает в груди Луи. 

_"Мне все равно, хорошая это идея или нет х"_

**"Кажется, Джош спит"**

Луи не отвечает, вскакивает, принимая молчаливое приглашение, выхватывает первую попавшуюся футболку из все еще неразобранной сумки, на цыпочках проходит через гостиную, несмотря на то, что он уверен в том, что Найл спит как убитый. Здание, где располагается комната Гарри, находится за двумя другими корпусами, и ему нужно пройти через небольшой двор. Он оглядывается каждые несколько секунд, чтобы не наткнуться на парней из команды. Конечно, уже за полночь, но сегодня пятница, и он уверен, что найдутся те, кто только идет домой. Он не делает ничего запретного, напоминает он себе, но ему не слишком хочется объяснять, что он делает посреди двора в пижаме в такое время.

 _"Я снаружи"_ , – пишет он, когда подходит к двери Гарри.

Ответа он не получает, но это и не важно, потому что через полминуты дверь открывается. Не похоже, что Гарри удивлен, но зато весьма счастлив, когда их взгляды встречаются. Он притягивает Луи рукой, и они пробираются в комнату Гарри так тихо, насколько это возможно. Томлинсон стоит у двери, а Гарри усаживается на кровать, и Луи замечает, что парень не одел ничего, оставаясь в трусах. От осознания, что Гарри почти голый, у него пересыхает во рту.

Лунный свет проникает сквозь окно, заливая голубым сиянием кровать, на которой сидит Гарри, и тени от жалюзи оставляют темные полосы на его бледной коже. Он слегка сжимает пальцами простынь, словно не уверен в том, что делать дальше. Луи тихо запирает дверь и встает напротив Гарри. У него возникает чувство, что это происходило ранее, возвращая его на несколько недель назад, когда они вместе с Найлом пробрались в эту комнату и завязали глаза Гарри. Когда Стайлс едва мог смотреть на него. Сейчас кажется, что эта ночь была в другой жизни. Сейчас Гарри смотрит на него совершенно иначе, но в то же время взгляд такой же, как и раньше – неуверенный, немного грустный, словно Луи может исчезнуть в любую секунду. Он практически чувствует его нерешительность, и в такие моменты, как сейчас, ему хочется схватить того и встряхнуть. Хочется сказать ему, насколько он прекрасен, и что Луи чувствует к нему гораздо большее, чем тот может себе представить, но он только протягивает руку и зарывается в волосы, нежно тянет, пока Гарри не запрокидывает голову, слегка приоткрыв рот.

Стайлс удерживает Луи за бедро, тянет его к себе, но тот умудряется устоять и успевает стащить с себя футболку, перед тем как поддается. Каким-то образом Гарри меняет их местами, и Луи оказывается лежащим спиной на теплой постели. Он чувствует запах одеколона Гарри, которым пропитались простыни, и глубоко вдыхает перед тем, как притянуть парня ближе и впиться губами в его рот. Он разрывает поцелуй через несколько минут, и их тяжелое дыхание громким эхом отдается в голове Луи. Бедром он чувствует стояк Гарри, так близко к его собственному члену, и все его тело напрягается от дикого желания. Он опускает руку вниз по животу парня, но не успевает дотянуться даже до резинки трусов, как Гарри вздрагивает над ним.

– Это... – выдыхает Гарри ему в губы. – Прости, просто...

Луи разрывает поцелуй, убирает руку и ложится так, чтобы было удобно говорить.

– Что-то не так?

– Ничего, – Гарри сглатывает и глубоко вздыхает, – это все только…

– Только?.. – Луи отстраняется, заглядывая Гарри в глаза.

– То, чем мы занимаемся, это... Это только из-за... Ну, из-за секса – Гарри серьезно смотрит на парня. 

– Что? – удивленно смотрит на него Луи.

– Я имею в виду... Я не...

– Гарри.

– Извини, – парень опускает голову, – мне просто нужно знать. 

Луи поворачивает голову набок и тянет его на себя, пока они не встречаются взглядами.

– Ты действительно так считаешь? – тихо спрашивает Луи.

– Я не знаю, – тот только пожимает плечами. – Я никогда не знаю, что думать.

Он обхватывает лицо Гарри ладонями, скользит пальцами по волосам, шее и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. 

– Нет, – шепчет он, – это не только ради секса. Я не мог уснуть. Я думаю... Я не понимал, насколько тяжело будет вернуться сюда.

Уголок рта Гарри слегка дергается, и он легонько кивает, соглашаясь.

– Мы не должны ничего делать, – продолжает Луи. – Я действительно хотел только увидеть тебя. 

Гарри закусывает губу и качает головой, тихо смеется:  
– И поэтому ты приходишь сюда и возбуждаешь меня...

– Ну, – Луи хлопает его по руке, – я пытался кое-что сделать, перед тем как меня грубо прервали...

– Ты не должен этого делать, – выдыхает Гарри. 

– Знаю. Знаю, что не должен, – закатывает глаза Луи. – Но ты реально удивишься, если я скажу, что мне хочется это сделать? 

– Я... Ты хочешь?

Луи проводит ладонью по его спине вниз, пока не касается пояса трусов и, покраснев, кивает.

Губы Гарри слегка приоткрываются, глаза темнеют, он едва заметно кивает, и Луи принимает это как согласие поменяться местами, переворачивает парня на спину. Томлинсон целует его и садится на кровати. У него нет совершенно никакого опыта и поэтому ему нужно понять, что делать дальше. Он весьма напуган, потому что не представляет, с чего нужно начать, как доставить кому-то удовольствие. Он спускается ниже, пока не оказывается между бедер Гарри, который молча смотрит на него, лежа на освещенной лунным светом подушке. 

– Ты только скажи мне, что делать, – бормочет Луи, поглаживая кожу на животе прямо над трусами, пальцами чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы от его прикосновений. Глаза Гарри горят нетерпением с примесью неуверенности, и он молча кивает. Стайлс ничего не говорит, и тогда Луи, набравшись храбрости, начинает стягивать с него трусы. Они оба шумно вздыхают, когда ткань сползает, оголяя член Гарри. Луи не знает, что делать дальше, останавливается, оставляя трусы на бедрах парня, и единственное, на что его хватает, – это не отрывать взгляд от набухшего члена в паре сантиметров от его руки и шумно сглатывать. 

– Не то чтобы ты никогда меня раньше не видел, – тихо произносит Гарри через довольно продолжительное время. Луи наконец переводит взгляд на его лицо.

– Ага, – начинает он, – но не... Я никогда не видел тебя таким, – восхищенно произносит он. 

Гарри берет лежащую на его бедре ладонь Луи и накрывает ею свой член. Каким-то образом он знает, как подтолкнуть парня. 

И когда Луи аккуратно обхватывает его, член Гарри тут же слегка дергается от прикосновения.

– Просто... Как если бы ты делал это себе, – поясняет Гарри, тяжело выдыхая. 

Луи кивает и проводит рукой вверх-вниз, и дыхание парня учащается. Он может только слышать реакцию Гарри, потому что не может оторвать взгляд от члена в своей ладони, от того, каким толстым и твердым он кажется в его кулаке. Луи проводит пальцем по влажной головке и снова продолжает дрочить. 

– Я... – выдыхает он, поднимая взгляд на Гарри, – Ну... Перед тем как написать тебе...

Тот стонет, сжимает пальцами простынь и, зажмурившись, откидывается на подушки.

– О чем ты думал? – со стоном спрашивает, с усилием открывая глаза, и Луи начинает двигать рукой быстрее.

– О тебе, – тут же отвечает.

– О да, – неожиданно мышцы живота Гарри напрягаются, – вот так. Да...

Луи пытается повторить то движение, которое неосознанно сделал. Он снова переводит взгляд на член, сосредотачиваясь на том, как пальцы обхватывают твердую, теплую плоть. Он мельком смотрит на Гарри, и выражение его лица заставляет двигать рукой быстрее. Ему неожиданно остро хочется увидеть парня оглушенным и беззащитным от оргазма.  
Гарри всхлипывает, и сердце Луи замирает.

– Я сейчас...

Луи ничего не отвечает, только ускоряет движения, пытаясь повторить то, что до этого делал Гарри, чтобы толкнуть его за грань. Это срабатывает. Через секунду Гарри выгибается на простынях, и Луи не может оторвать глаз от Гарри, когда тот кончает ему в руку. Спермы много, она покрывает его пальцы и стекает по ладони. 

– Твою мать, – всхлипывает Гарри, все еще вздрагивая после оргазма. 

Луи расслабляет пальцы только после того, как Гарри мягко убирает его руку.

– Ох, точно. Извини. 

Но Гарри только удовлетворенно улыбается. Луи поднимает руку и морщится.

Стайлс утыкается лицом в подушку и фыркает:  
– Там... В ванной...

– Да. Точно. Хорошо, – бормочет Луи.

Он сползает с кровати, держа руку подальше от себя, и идет в ванную, которая находится в углу комнаты. Он моет руки и возвращается с влажным полотенцем для Гарри, который с благодарностью принимает его и вытирается.

Он настаивает на том, чтобы помочь расслабится и Луи, даже когда тот говорит, что он не должен ничего взамен. Он не может объяснить, но он чувствует себя удовлетворенным, доставив удовольствие Гарри. Но когда Стайлс залезает к нему в штаны, все аргументы застывают у него на языке.

Когда они оба уже слишком уставшие, чтобы двигаться, Луи прижимается к спине Гарри и утыкается лицом в шею.

– Можно мне остаться? – шепчет он.

Гарри только набрасывает на них простынь и притягивает парня ближе.

xXx

Возможно, им стоило обдумать это получше. Уйти незамеченным из квартиры Гарри рано утром было тем еще испытанием. Никто из них не поставил будильник и к тому моменту, как они окончательно просыпаются, Джош, сосед Гарри, уже встал. Луи принимает решение вылезти из окна и почти падает в колючие кусты, растущие вокруг здания. Это одно из самых дурацких происшествий за последнее время, но он думает, что все могло бы быть намного хуже. Гарри сонно смеется, придерживая окно, пока Луи вылезает, а Томлинсон с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не вернуться и не стереть эту довольную улыбку с его лица поцелуем.

После того случая они стараются быть аккуратнее, но это не так-то просто. Моменты, проведенные вместе, ничтожно коротки, случайны и беспорядочны. Встречи никогда не оговариваются заранее, случаются только ночью и нет никакого конкретного отрезка времени, которое они смогут потратить только друг на друга. Луи бесит, что бывают дни, когда он вообще не видит Гарри, или они видятся, но он не может долго смотреть на него или протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться так, как он привык это делать наедине. Почему-то Луи никогда раньше не думал, насколько сложно держать отношения в секрете, но он очень быстро понял, насколько не был к этому готов.

Он пытается вести себя нормально, держаться поближе к друзьям на тренировках и лекциях, словно на самом деле он не предпочел бы быть в другом месте. Он знает, что впереди предстоит много хорошего, и он уверен, что не один так считает. И совсем не облегчает ситуацию то, что Гарри пытается каким-то образом влиться в компанию с помощью Найла, который не может от него оторваться. В последние несколько дней он постоянно рядом, ирландец повсюду его таскает за собой. И он болтается перед Луи, словно сокровище, которого нельзя коснуться, а тот, в свою очередь, делает вид, что не очень-то этого и хочет.

Через неделю или около того, Найл настаивает на кино-марафоне и не хочет слышать отказа от парней.

– Ты должен пригласить и Гарри, – говорит он накануне вечером, набирая полную ложку арахисового масла.

Луи замирает на диване, где он смотрел телевизор, бездумно переключая каналы.

– Я? – он осторожно смотрит на Найла. 

– Ага, – тот пожимает плечами. – Вы же снова ладите, так?

– Эээ, ага, – мямлит Луи, разглядывая пульт. – Да, мы друзья.

– Да, – кивает ирландец. – Я знал, что что-то изменилось.

– Изменилось? – вскидывает голову Луи. – Ты о чем? 

– Ох, – тот вылизывает ложку до блеска, – я говорю о том, что вы вели себя странно до поездки в Лидс, вот и все. 

Луи вздрагивает, какое-то неприятное чувство разливается в груди.

– Я о том, как вы накинулись друг на друга на поле тогда, помнишь? – произносит он медленно. – Ни с того ни с сего. 

– А, – Луи ерзает на диване. – Да, это было... Ничего такого. Просто недоразумение, – Найл вскидывает брови, но только кивает:

– Хорошо. Ну, тогда ты можешь его позвать. 

Луи склоняет голову и закусывает губу, чтобы не улыбаться во весь рот.  
– Тебе он очень нравится, да?

– Да он охрененный чувак! – смеется Найл. – Ты бы слышал, как он про политику рассуждает! Я серьезно, он тот еще бунтарь. 

Сердце Луи сжимается от гордости, и, кивнув, он обещает, что позвонит, после чего вновь возвращается к телевизору.

xXx

Зейн и Лиам не выглядят уж очень удивленными, когда через пять минут после их прихода в квартиру Найла и Луи, туда же заходит и Гарри. Зейн даже не пытается скрыть иронию во взгляде, обращенном на Луи, очевидно, все еще не пережив их ссору в Лидсе. Нельзя сказать, что они не разговаривали все это время, но Зейн стал прохладнее относиться к нему после случившегося. Это не беспокоило Луи, так как он вел себя по отношению к Зейну абсолютно таким же образом.

В комнате витает уже знакомое напряжение, и Луи вполне уверен, что Найл – единственный из всех, кому интересен этот киномарафон, и он включает фильм раньше назначенного времени. Благодаря этому у них появляется оправдание тому, что разговор не клеится. 

Зейн и Лиам занимают огромное кресло в углу, а Найл втискивается между Гарри и Луи на диване. Луи испытывает раздражение и благодарность одновременно. Он не представляет, как смог бы высидеть в темной комнате рядом с Гарри, не имея возможности даже дотронуться до него. Они тайком переглядываются в течение фильма у Найла за спиной, сдерживаясь, лишь когда Найл начинал что-то комментировать. 

Примерно на середине фильма Луи переводит взгляд на парней в кресле, отмечая, что Зейн положил голову на плечо Лиама. Это выглядит слишком интимно, и Луи понимает, что когда они с Гарри были младше, то вели себя примерно так же. Он потратил довольно много времени, чтобы задавить привычку притрагиваться к Гарри на людях, что уже и позабыл, что это вообще возможно, и никто не подумает ничего **такого**. Он может прижаться и положить голову ему на плечо, и это будет абсолютно естественно и невинно. И ни у кого не будет никаких подозрений. Скорее всего.

Он мысленно стонет от злости на себя. Сейчас, конечно, уже ничего не поделать, но и дураку ясно, что если бы он тогда не сбежал и не разрушил их дружбу с Гарри, то сейчас все было бы иначе.

Луи до сих пор не обсуждал с друзьями свои отношения с Гарри (их размолвка с Зейном не считается). Конечно, все видят, что они снова общаются, но Луи понимает, насколько все удивятся, если он вдруг начнет вести себя с Гарри так же, как и Зейн ведет себя с Лиамом. Они заметят, и посыпятся вопросы. И на эти вопросы он пока не придумал достойного вранья. И сейчас его вполне должны удовлетворять случайные взгляды и прикосновения рук под столом, которых никто не заметит.

Кажется, фильм длится вечно, и когда он наконец заканчивается, Луи приходится закашляться, чтобы скрыть облегченный вздох. Гарри поднимает на него взгляд и весело улыбается.

– Лучший в мире фильм! – кричит в восторге Найл. – Да, Гарри? 

– Конечно, – поддерживает его Гарри. – Уилл Фэррел был достоин Оскара. 

– Правда? – добавляет Луи, передразнивая интонацию, и смеется, когда Найл качает головой, и по его виду можно сказать, что он слегка расстроен.

Томлинсон смеется, и Гарри улыбается ему в ответ, Лиам натянуто улыбается, но Зейн даже не пытается скрыть раздражение. Луи выразительно смотрит на него, но тому, кажется, совершенно все равно.

Гарри неловко откашливается, так как атмосфера в комнате снова становится натянутой, так происходит всегда, когда они все собираются вместе в последнее время. Найл беззаботно вскакивает с дивана и отправляется на кухню. Луи разглядывает миску, из которой он ел попкорн во время просмотра фильма, но кроме нераскрывшихся зерен ничего не обнаруживает, и качает головой.

– Включите кто-нибудь следующий фильм! – кричит Найл с набитым чипсами ртом. 

Луи кажется, что он слышит чей-то стон, но не может разобрать чей. Из всех, кого он знает, он вполне может принадлежать ему.

Зейн смотрит на диван, где сидят Луи и Гарри, слегка хмурится, и Томлинсону хочется его ударить. 

– Мне пора, вообще-то, – бормочет Гарри, откашлявшись. 

Луи отрывает взгляд от Зейна и смотрит на Стайлса.  
– Ты не должен, – низко произносит он. 

Гарри качает головой, слегка улыбаясь:

– Мне нужно подготовить задание.

– Черт возьми, – орет Найл из кухни, – оно что, на завтра?

– Кажется, кое-кто еще не начинал? – фыркает, кивая головой, Гарри.

Найл только стонет в ответ, запихивая чипсы в рот.

– Ты знаешь, как испортить вечер, Хазза. Посмотрим, позову ли я тебя в следующий раз.

От Луи не ускользает тихиое фырканье Зейна, но если Гарри и слышит его, то предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не было. Он пожимает плечами и шутливым тоном извиняется.

Он смотрит на Луи, который ему понимающе улыбается, и проходит к двери:  
– Ну, я пошел. Спокойной ночи, парни.

Найл машет ему на прощание, Лиам кричит "Пока", и из-за этого Зейн смотрит на него укоризненно.

– Что? – произносит он, когда Гарри уходит достаточно далеко. Зейн, похоже, собирается ответить, но на него налетает Луи.

– Да, что? Что с тобой? – Зейн, приоткрыв рот, переводит на него взгляд. – Он ушел, – продолжает Луи, – так что ты снова можешь начать разговаривать. 

– Твою мать, Малик. Ты все еще зациклен на этом? Зачем ты делаешь из мухи слона?

– Я не делаю из мухи слона, я просто не понимаю.

– Да что тут понимать? Я уже говорил. Мы снова с ним друзья. Почему тебе так сложно это принять?

Зейн только невесело усмехается, качая головой.

– Значит, вы помирились? – осторожный вопрос Лиама моментально сводит на нет нарастающую злость Луи. 

– Это кого-то еще волнует? – он переводит взгляд на Пейна.

– Нет, – Найл присоединяется к ним в гостиной. – А должно?

– Нет, это замечательно. Правда. Гарри замечательный, – добавляет Лиам.

Зейн раздражено фыркает.

– Ладно, но все, что я могу сказать, – вы двое, – он указывает на Лиама и Найла – не знали их, когда мы были в Пристли, понятно?

– Да, – хмурит брови Луи. – И не только они.

– Ты прав, Лу. – Зейн склоняет голову набок. – Я не знал вас. А знаешь почему? Потому что вы с Гарри были настолько увлечены друг другом, что даже ни с кем не разговаривали, не говоря уж о том, чтобы подружиться. Все, что я знаю, так это то, что как только он перестал таскаться за тобой, как бродячая собака, ты наконец уделил другим людям внимание.

– Оу, например, тебе? – ноздри Луи раздуваются от злости. – Так ты что, просто ревнуешь, что я дружу с ним? Немного смешно, чувак, не находишь? 

– Я не ревную!

– О, конечно. Ты просто ненавидишь его без причины, да?

– Я не ненавижу его! – яростно протестует Зейн. – Я ничего против него не имею!

– Пиздишь, Зейн, – фыркает Луи. – Ты никогда его не любил. Тебе всегда было плевать на него.

И это правда. Зейн всегда был совершенно равнодушен к Гарри в Холмс Чапел, и он был бы первым, кто признал это. Но Гарри это, похоже, совершенно не волновало – разные интересы и все такое. Да и Луи никогда не был слишком близок с Зейном, поэтому в этом вообще не было никакой проблемы. Но Зейн практически был все время рядом, когда два года назад Луи отгородился от Гарри, – шепчет чертик на его плече. И то, что он не был приветлив с парнем до того, что произошло, означает только то, что он не изменит своего отношения после. Часть Луи все еще зла на Зейна, несмотря на то, что он прекрасно понимает, что не имеет на это никакого права.

– Пофиг. У меня нет проблем с ним. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет. Все, что я могу тебе сказать, это только то, что я вижу, да? И с тех пор, как у вас все наладилось, ты не уделяешь нам, своим друзьям, времени. И это не похоже на совпадение.

– Погоди, – смеется Луи, передвигаясь ближе к краю дивана. – Ты думаешь, что он пытается меня держать подальше от вас, да? – Зейн молчит, и Томлинсону смешно оттого, насколько же Зейн ошибается. – А тебе не приходило в голову, что не будь ты таким пассивно-агрессивным придурком в его присутствии, мне бы и в голову не пришло держать вас друг от друга подальше? 

– Как же меня это все достало, – тяжело вздыхает Зейн.

– Тогда смирись с тем, что он никуда не денется, – Луи поднимается, качает головой и пожимает плечами. – Может, проблема в тебе, подумай об этом, ладно?

Лиам и Найл не комментируют происходящее, только молча рассматривают пол, стараясь скрыть неловкость. Зейн ничего не отвечает, и Луи все равно, он разворачивается и уходит в свою комнату, захлопнув двери. Его правда достало защищаться. У него дофига личных проблем, и чтобы разобраться и понять все это, нужно чертово столетие, и ему не нужны психи Зейна. Он садится на кровати лицом к стене и достает телефон. Стук в дверь раздается, когда он успевает набрать половину предложения в сообщении к Гарри.

– Открыто, – кричит он, ожидая увидеть Найла или Лиама, которые пришли налаживать мир. Когда он поднимает голову и вместо них видит Зейна, он более чем удивлен. 

– Чего ты хочешь? – тихо спрашивает он и продолжает набирать сообщение больше для вида.

– Мы можем поговорить? – откашлявшись, спрашивает Зейн.

– Мы только что именно этим и занимались.

– Да ладно, Луи, – он встает прямо напротив Томлинсона. – Я больше не хочу ссориться.

– Ну, что ты еще не успел сказать?

Зейн пожимает плечами, переводит взгляд на кровать:  
– То, что ты был прав.

– Прости, что?

– Ты был прав, – повторяет он неохотно. 

– Когда говорил, что ты ревнуешь? 

– Нет. Когда говорил, что это моя проблема. Я не ревную. Просто... Ты был моим первым настоящим лучшим другом, понимаешь? А я, кажется, никогда не был им для тебя, даже после всего этого.

Луи какое-то время внимательно смотрит на него, кивает.  
– Это… – начинает он. – Ладно. Я не ожидал... – и начинает смеяться, потому что он ожидал совсем не этого. 

– Господи, какой же ты придурок, – говорит Зейн, но при этом тоже смеется.

– Так в этом все дело? Ты боялся, что мы перестанем дружить?

– Не только, Лу, – вздыхает тот. – Я не знаю. Я понимаю, что не всегда показываю тебе это, но я всегда переживаю из-за тебя. Ты был действительно расстроенным, ну, знаешь, когда он приехал сюда. Так что нельзя меня обвинить в том, что я был слишком... подозрительным, да? В смысле, ты никогда не рассказывал мне о том, что он натворил. Но я догадываюсь, что это было что-то очень серьезное, если ты перестал с ним дружить, а начал со мной, – Зейн смеется, но улыбка Луи гаснет, и сердце сжимается. 

– Зейн, я...

– Я не прошу тебя ничего объяснять, ладно? – он его обрывает на полуслове. 

– Нет, – качает головой Луи. – Мне надо. Я не могу... Слушай, то, что произошло два года назад... В этом не был виноват Гарри. Он ничего не сделал. 

Зейн недоуменно хмурится.

– Это я, – признается Луи. – Во всем был виноват я. 

Глаза Зейна удивленно распахиваются, – он не был готов к подобному. Он беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот, и Луи продолжает:

– И это все, что я собираюсь сказать об этом, ладно? – интонация мягкая, но в тоже время чувствуется, что он действительно сказал все, что хотел. 

Зейн кивает через мгновение.

– Хорошо, – соглашается он, – с этого момента будем считать, что мы во всем разобрались, да? Ты счастлив – счастлив и я.

Луи, улыбнувшись, согласно кивает.

Он чувствует, что что-то сдвинулось, изменилось в лучшую сторону, и он впервые ощущает какую-то легкость за последние несколько недель.


	11. Chapter 11

Он пытается воспроизвести события одно за другим.

Они играли первый домашний матч сезона против на удивление сильной команды Манчестера. Их команда проигрывала до середины второго тайма, пока Луи не забил, сравняв счет. А спустя пару минут Гарри с паса Томлинсона точным ударом вырвал победу для их команды. Вся команда была более чем в восторге, даже Зейн, который дал пять Гарри и поздравил его, что в свою очередь приятно удивило Луи.

Луи едва помнил празднование на стадионе и то, как Гарри потащил его через парковку, настояв, чтобы они отправились прямиком в кампус, минуя раздевалки. Луи был слишком пьян от адреналина, чтобы спрашивать, почему так. Он позволил Гарри затолкнуть себя в их с Найлом квартиру — она была ближе — и затащить в комнату за свитер. Дверь ванной комнаты захлопнулась оттого, как его впечатали в нее спиной. И Луи просто стоял там, готовый к жадным касаниям рук и губ Гарри. Но он был прав в своих ожиданиях только наполовину. Гарри лишь поколебался немного и, перед тем как сполз на колени, Луи увидел, какие черные и безумные у него глаза.

Губы Луи приоткрылись, сердце забилось в груди чаще. И он бы не смог объяснить, от чего — от адреналина или от волнительного ожидания. Гарри не проронил ни слова, но в его глазах читался немой вопрос — "Нормально ли это?", а Луи был способен только на смущенный стон, вырвавшийся из горла. Гарри же принял этот звук за согласие и призыв к действиям, и, зацепив пальцами пояс футбольных шорт Луи, потянул их вниз, следом же отправив и спортивный бандаж.

Губы Гарри просто охуенны, думал Луи. Он не мог перестать смотреть на то, как Гарри скользит ртом вверх-вниз, снова и снова, даже после того, как прошло несколько минут. Впрочем, Гарри тоже не терял энтузиазма, обхватив губами член, он заглотил до предела.

— Ох, блять, Гарри. Блять.

Луи был в безумном восторге от рук Гарри последние несколько недель, но он не думал о таком. Ладно, это вранье. Он думал об этом. Можете сколько угодно практиковаться в искусстве дрочки, но воображение не остановить. И нельзя сказать, что Луи никто и никогда не делал минет. Но это Гарри, и что бы он ни делал сейчас, это настолько здорово, что Луи непонятно, почему он вообще когда-то нервничал из-за того, что они этим занимаются. И да, он думал и раньше о том, каким может быть рот Гарри. Более того, он даже думал о том, как опустится на колени перед Стайлсом, но эта мысль заставляла его слегка нервничать. Но он хочет. Сильно. Даже несмотря на то, что он даже не представляет, как это делать.

Гарри как раз является идеальным примером, его губы и пальцы скользят вверх-вниз по члену Луи, он принимает его глубоко и отсасывает с идеальной силой. Теснота и жар рта его рта сводят с ума, и голова Луи кружится оттого, насколько это охрененно, он пару раз ударяется затылком о деревянную дверь, когда знакомое тепло начинает скапливаться внизу живота. Он пытается запомнить его движения, сделать отметки той частью мозга, которая не занята "ГарриГарриГарри" и "обожеэторотГарри".

Но почему-то он сомневается, что преуспеет в этом, даже если изучит технику Гарри от и до.

— Блять, Гарри. Я сейчас…

Гарри одобрительно мычит, не разжимая губ. Он выпускает член изо рта и начинает быстро дрочить, обхватив ртом лишь головку. Требуется лишь пара секунд, и Луи кончает так сильно, как никогда до этого в жизни. Пальцами он зарывается в волосы Гарри и крепко держит его, пока выплескивается в рот.

— Ты… пытаешься убить меня? — бормочет он, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз, пока тот вытирает рот. Стайлс только легонько упирается лбом в его бедро, и Луи чувствует кожей, что Гарри улыбается.

Луи отсасывает ему пару дней спустя, утром, пока Гарри еще не до конца проснулся и утренний стояк не исчез.

Он берется за дело с азартом. И он уверен, что зацепил Гарри пару раз зубами, да и его челюсть сводит уже через пару минут, но он не хочет останавливаться. Что-то из его действий заставляет Гарри выгибаться на матрасе и так сладко стонать, словно губы Луи — это единственная прекрасная вещь в его жизни. И это очень приободряет Луи. Он думает, что, наверное, сможет привыкнуть, к тому, что нужно сглатывать, но к тому, как смотрит на него Гарри даже спустя несколько часов, он не сможет привыкнуть никогда. Его глаза так блестят, словно Луи подарил ему луну или что-то вроде того, и такое чувство, что Гарри просто парит над землей от счастья.

xXx

— Кто готов нажраться?!

— Салли, я богом клянусь, если ты не уберешь свою морду от меня подальше, то ты всю жизнь жалеть об этом будешь.

Зейн отодвигает коротышку плечом, и парень слегка пошатывается, будучи пьянее, чем ему бы следовало.

Луи смотрит на телефон. Все еще довольно рано, несмотря на то, что им потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы всем собраться на вторую большую вечеринку Брювера в семестре. Зейн внезапно предложил это и Найл практически умолял их всех пойти. Томлинсон взглянул на Гарри, который только пожал плечами, казалось, ему нравится все, что нравится Луи. Они долго копались, но шило в жопе Найла победило, и вот они наконец пришли.

Первое, о чем думает Луи, когда переступает порог, что эта вечеринка похожа один в один с предыдущей. Единственное отличие в том, что он не напивается и не зажимает девушку у стены, задаваясь вопросом каждую минуту, появится Гарри или нет. Он старается не думать о той ночи, сожалея почти обо всем, что тогда произошло.

— Ты в порядке? — Гарри трогает его за плечо.

— Что? — он разворачивается, краем глаза отмечая, что все разошлись кто куда.

— Ты выглядишь потерянным, — поясняет Гарри.

— О, эм… Нет. Все хорошо. Пойдем выпьем что-нибудь, — они проходят через фойе и в сторону кухни.

— Вообще-то, я думал Найл собирался…

Луи машет руками:

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет. Не доверяй ничему, что дает тебе этот ирландец. Он смешивает напитки так, что этот коктейль слона с ног свалит.

Гарри громко смеется, и желудок Луи сжимается — он и не подозревал, как сильно скучал по тому, что может рассмешить Гарри.

— Как скажешь!

Луи заводит его в небольшую кухоньку, тут же осматривая имеющиеся алкогольные напитки, выставленные на лавке, отмечая, что кое-какие бутылки уже наполовину пусты. Он берет красный стакан из стопки и начинает смешивать содержимое разных бутылок. Гарри молча наблюдает за тем, как Луи сосредоточен. Налив алкоголь, Луи уходит к холодильнику, возвращается с банкой фруктового сока и наливает его в стакан.

— Держи, — он всовывает стакан в руку Гарри, и тот, слегка взболтнув, подносит напиток к губам.

— Вкусно, правда?

На удивление это действительно так, — Гарри согласно мычит, вытирает губы.

— Тогда этот будет твой, — говорит Луи и берет еще стакан из стопки.

— Лу, Хазза! — Томлинсон прекращает наливать водку в стакан и поднимает голову, — Найл стоит в проеме кухонной двери, опираясь на косяк. Его лицо красноречиво пылает, и он, указывая на них с Гарри по очереди, произносит:

— Стронг-понг. Вы двое против нас с Зейном. Будьте готовы к проигрышу, — с этими словами он выскальзывает обратно.

Гарри поворачивается и, улыбаясь, качает головой. Луи доливает напиток в свой стакан и слегка вращает кистью по кругу, смешивая.

— Все страшнее и страшнее, — заключает он, чокаясь своим стаканом с Гарри. — Полетели.

xXx

— Пей! Пей! Пей! Пей!

Луи морщится, и Гарри дарит ему сочувствующий взгляд поверх своего стакана, пока Луи пьет из своего. Это уже третий за вечер, и один из них - определенно коктейль Найла, потому как жидкость на вкус точно бензин, адски дерущий горло. Гарри, несомненно, ждет та же ужасная участь. Луи сминает стаканчик в ладони, как только допивает это адское пойло.

— Ладно, — произносит он, закашлявшись, — дальше я пас.

— Роль жалкого неудачника тебе не идет, Томмо, — подмечает Зейн.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтоб я заблевал твою машину, то мне нужно прекращать надираться этим дерьмом, — он сжимает поломанный стакан в руке и только потом кладет его на стол.

— О, — тихонько вздыхает Зейн, — да, возможно, ты прав.

Луи вскидывает брови и кивает.

К тому моменту, как Гарри допивает, из его глаз готовы политься слезы.

— Найл, — сквозь кашель хрипло произносит он, — что за дерьмо ты сюда подмешал?

— Вкусненько, да? — гордо кивает головой парень.

Гарри издает звук, будто ему не хватает воздуха, и Луи приходится прикрыть рот рукой и отвернуться, чтоб не рассмеяться.

— Семейный секрет Хорана, юный Гарольд. Если я расскажу, то мне придется убить тебя.

— Какая жалость, — Гарри весело смотрит на Луи.

— Отлично, — кричит Зейн, — кто следующий?

И Луи, улучив момент, поднимается с дивана, бросив быстрый взгляд на Гарри через плечо.

Никем незамеченный, он возвращается на кухню, Гарри заходит следом через несколько минут, становится за спиной Луи. Тот сосредоточенно смешивает очередной коктейль.

— Думаю, мы сможем выпытать из него этот семейный рецепт? Я к тому, что он был бы уместен на обеде, да? — Луи хохочет, разворачиваясь к Гарри со свежим, определенно более вкусным коктейлем.

Он слегка подпрыгивает оттого, насколько близко стоит к нему Гарри, замерев рассматривает парня, отмечая, как сидит на нем белая футболка и черные джинсы. Он вполне мог бы свалить на выпитое ту дрожь и тепло, охватившие его тело, но он прекрасно знает, что не все дело в алкоголе.

Улыбаясь, Гарри берет стакан из замершей руки Луи, и Томлинсон наконец поднимает взгляд. Стайлс медленно подносит напиток к губам, отпивает и наклоняется совсем близко к уху Луи, шепчет:

— Пытаешься споить меня, солнышко?

Лицо Луи вспыхивает. Он ничего не отвечает, пристально смотрит на четко очерченные губы Гарри каждый раз, как тот делает глоток, оставляя на губах липкие и блестящие капли.

— В спальню. Немедленно, — выдыхает он, быстро отстраняется, словно убегает из ловушки.

Гарри ухмыляется своему стакану и без лишних вопросов выходит следом за Луи из кухни.

Они забегают в первую попавшуюся спальню, им слишком не терпится, чтобы искать свободную комнату с работающим замком. Луи заталкивает их внутрь и захлопывает дверь. Гарри поворачивается к нему, и видно, как блестят его глаза и как заметно порозовели щеки. Он едва успевает поставить стакан на столик, как Луи притягивает его к себе за шею и жадно впивается в его рот поцелуем, ощущая на языке фруктовый вкус коктейля, с оттенком мяты — Гарри жевал жвачку.

Парень стонет ему в рот, проводя руками от талии к заднице, впечатывает Луи в себя, от чего тот громко выдыхает и тянется под футболку Гарри, поднимая, чтобы коснуться подтянутого живота над поясом брюк.

— Ох, блять, — шипит Луи, разрывая поцелуй, когда чувствует руку Гарри на своей ширинке. — Гарри. Гарри, нам не стоит этого делать здесь.

— Мммм, — Стайлс, смеясь, целует его шею, — тебе просто нужно быть потише.

Луи прекрасно знает, что алкоголь делает Гарри храбрее, но еще он знает, что они глупо рискуют, занимаясь этим в набитом людьми доме, от которых их отделяет только тонкая дверь.

— Бля, — шепчет Гарри ему на ухо, — так хочу тебя… Хотел бы я оказаться сейчас в твоей комнате.

— Дааа? — Луи заставляет себя дышать, — И чем бы мы там занимались?

— А? — переспрашивает Гарри, словно не расслышав.

Голова Луи идет кругом, он чувствует, как алкоголь и жар от тела Гарри бурлит в нем, погружая каждый нерв в огонь.

— Скажи, — прерывисто дышит он, — хочу услышать, чем ты хочешь заняться.

Он не знает, почему сказал это, даже не знает, что именно хочет услышать в ответ, в голове нет ни единой мысли, все плывет перед глазами, и кровь разгоняется по венам со скоростью гоночного болида. Он слышит, как Гарри резко выдыхает и шумно, нерешительно сглатывает.

— Давай же, ну, — зарываясь носом в кудри парня.

— Хочу… — начинает тот, — хочу потрогать тебя.

— Где?

Гарри всхлипывает.

— Тут, — произносит он, накрывая ладонями задницу Луи.

Луи их легко отталкивает.

— Нет, не показывай. Говори.

Гарри жарко дышит ему прямо в ухо, и жар в животе Луи усиливается троекратно. Он кайфует от этого, понимает, что смущает этим Гарри и заставляет его держать руки при себе, хотя это трудно. Особенно потому что это трудно для него. Возможно, думает он, это алкоголь сделал и его немного чересчур смелым.

— Что еще? — подталкивает Луи.

— Хочу… — Гарри пытается дышать ровно, — отсосать тебе.

— Да? Тебе… Тебе понравилось это делать? — Луи замолкает, он уже не уверен, что, черт возьми, они делают, но он совсем не хочет останавливаться, чем бы это ни было.

Гарри тихонько всхлипывает, и Луи чувствует, как он кивает, прежде чем ответить:

— Да. Я… Да. Я думаю об этом, даже когда мы не…

Луи закрывает глаза.

— Что еще, Гарри? О чем еще ты думаешь? Чего еще хочешь?

Это провокационный вопрос, Луи понимает это, даже в том туманном измененном сознании, в котором сейчас пребывает его мозг. Гарри перебирает пальцами короткие волоски у основания шеи Луи и немного напрягается, прежде чем произнести:

— Хочу, чтобы ты… — он сглатывает, — отвез меня домой, завалил на кровать…

Луи шумно втягивает воздух в легкие, но голос из-за двери оказывается гораздо громче.

— ТОММО! Тащи сюда свою задницу! У меня для тебя сюрприз!

Луи дергается от неожиданности, а сердце чуть не выпрыгивает из груди.

— Ебаный в рот! — он хватается за сердце, прислоняясь к двери спиной и затылком, а Гарри делает шаг назад, склонив голову. Луи смотрит на него внимательно. Голова его гудит, и уже вовсе не от алкоголя. Наконец Гарри поднимает глаза. В них определенно есть какая-то неуверенность, но он кивает головой, нервно смеясь.

— Иди. Я большой мальчик.

Луи закусывает губу в неуверенности. Гарри еще пару мгновений смеется, и Луи интересно, не показалась ли ему эта робость. Он не хочет уходить вот так, не после такого, но он слышит Найла в гостиной и знает, что выбора у него нет. Он сглатывает и кивает головой, а потом идет к раковине, включает воду, набирает в ладони прохладной воды и споласкивает лицо. Он проверяет себя в зеркале и пытается выровнять дыхание, прежде чем выскользнуть из ванной.

Он проходит сквозь темный коридор в залитую ярким светом гостиную. Найл поднимает голову.

— А, вот ты где!

— Вот я где, — пожимает плечами Луи, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Найл подходит к Луи и закидывает руку ему на плечи. — Ну, давай, спрашивай меня, почему я твой лучший друг!

— Ну… Почему?

— Кто всегда помогает тебе спустить пар?

— Чего?

Найл закатывает глаза. — Неважно. Догадайся, кто хочет с тобой зависнуть?

Луи не успевает спросить, а Найл уже разворачивает его и указывает на фигуристую блондинку, стоящую в нескольких метрах от них. Он припоминает, что видел ее на прошлых вечеринках, школьных, может быть. Точно вспомнить он не может. Он даже имени ее не сможет назвать.

— О, ну… Найл, это не…

— Да все путем, Томмо. Поблагодаришь меня потом.

Луи тянет Найла назад за руку, когда тот пытается уйти и оставить Луи с этой девушкой, которая, он уверен, вполне милая, но у них совершенно точно ничего не будет.

— Найл. Это действительно не нужно.

Найл мельком оглядывает его и замечает:

— Вообще-то я не хотел этого говорить, но выглядит все так, дружище, будто тебе это действительно нужно.

Луи опускает взгляд вниз, туда, куда движением головы указывает Найл, — на свою ширинку, которая все-то еще слегка топорщится после их с Гарри прерванной эскапады в ванной.

— Вот блядство! — ругается он, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.

Найл хохочет так, будто это действительно ужасно смешно, и хлопает Луи по спине.

— Не переживай. Лучше иди давай, — он подталкивает Луи в сторону хихикающей девушки, которая закусила губу. Прежде чем Луи успевает сбежать от нее, она уже обвивает руками его шею.

— Привет, — хихикает она.

Пытаясь вежливо улыбаться, Луи кладет руки ей на бедра, чтобы не дать ей придвинуться ближе. Она запрокидывает голову назад, смеется и кусает свои блестящие, глянцевые губы. Луи немного крутится с ней, пытаясь оторвать ее от себя, не обижая при этом. Но она лишь вцепляется в него сильнее и прижимается своими липкими губами к его шее.

Он дергается, хватаясь за ее талию, чтобы отодвинуть. — Прости, милая, не думаю, что…

Неожиданно он видит Гарри, который стоит на другом конце комнаты, уставившись на Луи с открытым ртом, и… О, черт. Нет. Нет, нет, нет!

Гарри исчезает прежде, чем Луи успевает оттолкнуть девушку от себя. Он хочет окликнуть Гарри прямо отсюда, но в комнате полно народу и… Блядь! Он не оглядывается на уже надувшую губки девушку, когда срывается с места за Гарри.

Выбежав из дома, он замечает Гарри, который уже проходит мимо места, где они припарковали машину. Он идет мимо, к темной неосвещенной дороге.

Луи бежит за ним, пытаясь не потерять его из виду в этой темноте. Тут почти нет фонарей. Наконец он оказывается на расстоянии нескольких метров от него.

— Гарри! — зовет он, но это не действует. — Гарри, ты можешь, блять, просто остановиться? Гарри!

Он догоняет Гарри и разворачивает к себе, потянув его за локоть, но Гарри резко вырывает руку из хватки Луи.

— Не надо, — бурчит он.

— Что значит не надо? Гарри, да остановись ты!

— Отвали, — огрызается Гарри, делая еще несколько шагов вперед, а потом неожиданно останавливается и опускает голову в ладони. Луи видит, что тот дрожит.

— Гарри…

— Я такой идиот…

— Что? — у Луи сжимается сердце. — Нет, вовсе нет! Гарри, блять, ничего не было. Ничего! Это Найл идиот. Я могу все объяснить. Просто выслушай меня.

Гарри поворачивается к нему и трясет головой, глаза у него покраснели, а голос низкий и жесткий.

 — Я совсем не хочу слушать то, что ты собираешься мне сказать.

Луи сглатывает, а в груди становится больно. Он тянется к руке Гарри, но тот уворачивается от прикосновения, и недоверчиво трясет головой. Вид у него испуганный и неуверенный, и кажется, будто он может в любой момент разрыдаться. У Луи сжимается все внутри, мысли путаются, и он не представляет, как это все можно исправить.

— Это что, вроде какой-то игры для тебя? На один раз?

— Что? — Луи прищуривается. — Ты же знаешь, что нет!

— Нет, вообще-то, не знаю.

— Зачем бы я стал рисковать всем, чтобы быть с тобой? — Луи фыркает неверяще. — Если бы дело было только в том, чтобы потрахаться? - Теперь уже он злится, что Гарри не понимает.

— Ты думаешь, я не рискую всем? — Гарри кричит, и это так ошарашивает Луи, что он теряет дар речи. Потому что да, действительно, спору нет… И, может, рискует он другим, не тем, чем Луи, может, ему гораздо важнее, что под ударом находится его собственное сердце, а не репутация? И Луи больно от осознания, что Гарри действительно так считает.

— Что это, Лу? — Гарри сжимает кулаки. — Что ты со мной делаешь?

— Гарри…

— Скажи, — перебивает он с отчаянием в глазах, — если это ты просто пытаешься так, я не знаю, разобраться в себе, что ли, тогда…

— Это не так!

— Тогда что? Потому что если это так, то ты можешь просто… разбираться в себе с кем-то другим. Потому что я не собираюсь быть твоим экспериментом.

Луи почти рычит, хватает Гарри за рубашку и, кажется, даже трясет его немного.

— Черт побери! — выдавливает он из себя с трудом. — Почему ты так упорно хочешь, чтобы все развалилось? А? Зачем?

Гарри лишь роняет голову и качает ею.

— Посмотри на меня, — требует Луи. Когда Гарри поднимает глаза, Луи видит там влажный отблеск уличных фонарей.

— Мы не можем этого делать, — говорит хрипло Гарри. — Как мы себе это представляли? Я не знаю, могу ли я это делать, Луи.

— Делать что? — спрашивает он, хотя боится услышать ответ.

— Быть твоей тайной.

У Луи обрывается сердце.

— Ты не…

— Тогда кто я? — смеется он нервно.

— Гарри, мне так жаль. Я…

— Мне не нужно, чтобы все знали, — обрывает его резко Гарри. — Я знаю, что ты еще не готов. Но я просто… Мне просто нужно, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь знал, что ты мой.

Луи не знает, что сказать, и он не может удержаться, притягивает Гарри к себе и зарывается лицом куда-то в изгиб шеи, а тот обнимает его в ответ и прижимается сильнее. Луи пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Гарри и наклоняет его голову, пока не касается губами уха.

— Я знаю это. Ты знаешь это.

— Не думаю, что этого достаточно, — Гарри шмыгает носом, отстраняясь.

Луи дает ему отстраниться, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и вытереть лицо.

Луи прокашливается спустя пару мгновений.

— Хаз, мы можем просто пойти домой?

Гарри смотрит на него недоверчиво.

— Как это нам поможет все исправить, Луи? И, кстати, мы что, просто пойдем пешком?

— Нет, — Луи качает головой, — ты не понял. Домой. Совсем домой.

Гарри что-то бормочет, пытаясь сообразить.  
— Ты… хочешь поехать домой?

Луи кивает.

— Ну да, на выходные, может. Давай просто поедем. Ты и я. Я сто лет не видел маму и девочек. И мне… надо уехать отсюда. Просто поехали со мной домой, Гарри. Пожалуйста.

С минуту Гарри раздумывает, прежде чем ответить, и Луи чувствует, как внутри него начинает бушевать торнадо, давя изнутри, и все, чего он сейчас хочет — это сбежать.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Гарри, и Луи наконец отпускает, он может снова дышать. — Поедем домой.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда следующим утром Луи чистит зубы, он слышит грохот – громкие раскаты грома сопровождает завывающий ветер и хлещущий по окнам дождь. И практически сразу, как только он входит в комнату, небо яркой вспышкой разрезает молния. Нахмурившись, парень включает телевизор, чтобы посмотреть прогноз погоды. Выясняется, что какой-то серьезный циклон направляется на Лидс и, похоже, непогода продлится весь день. Луи берет с кровати мобильный, чтобы глянуть время, – за окном слишком темно, чтобы понять, который час. Он переводит взгляд на кровать, когда слышит невнятное бормотание Гарри, разобрать которое мешает очередной раскат грома.

– Сколько времени? – хриплым ото сна голосом спрашивает Стайлс.

– Половина девятого.

– Господи, Лу, – он трет глаза. – Как ты так рано просыпаешься?

– Не очень-то и рано, – с усмешкой отвечает Луи. 

Гарри фыркает и вылезает из кровати. Копаясь в своем чемодане в поисках чистой одежды, Луи слышит, как открывается дверь ванной. С того момента, как они начали спать с Гарри вместе, кровать Стайлса превратилась в нечто вроде шкафа. Они свалили на нее чемоданы, и теперь, как подозревает Луи, их вещи лежат вперемешку. Ему не хочется разбираться, где чья футболка, и он надевает первую попавшуюся под руку. Белая и чуть великоватая, но он безразлично пожимает плечами – ему лень переодеваться. Он подходит к ванной и проскальзывает в приоткрытую дверь. Гарри чистит зубы, и Луи ловит его взгляд в зеркале.

Очередной раздавшийся раскат грома, заставляет Луи чуть вздрогнуть.

Он подходит сзади и медленно проводит ладонями вниз по ребрам, касаясь пальцами живота. Гарри подается назад, и Луи, перед тем как положить голову на плечо парня, прижимается губами к его спине. Томлинсон не уверен, что желание прикосновений только ради самих прикосновений у них обоюдное, иногда он теряется, не зная, как далеко может позволить себе зайти, но у него нет сил сдерживаться. Но Гарри не уклоняется, а лишь кусает щеки, сдерживая улыбку, и Луи с облегчением выдыхает.

– Эй, это моё! – восклицает Луи, указывая на открытый тюбик с зубной пастой, лежащий на умывальнике. 

Гарри бессовестно ухмыляется, глядя в зеркало, не вынимая щетку изо рта. Он наклоняется, чтобы прополоскать рот, а когда выпрямляется, Луи, чуть прикрыв глаза, не может отвести взгляда от красных и влажных губ Гарри.

Он наклоняет голову, прижимается губами к плечу, совсем близко к шее, и Стайлс льнет в ответ, поворачивается, зарывается носом в волосы. Луи прикусывает кожу на его шее, и тот в ответ тихо стонет. Полностью развернувшись, Гарри мягко отталкивает его к стене.

Томлинсон позволяет ему контролировать темп – от быстрого до мучительно медленного. Губы Стайлса скользят по его шее, нежно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить след, но Луи это совершенно не заботит. Он смотрит на их отражение в зеркале, подмечая, что Гарри практически полностью скрывает его своим телом, видит, как перекатываются мышцы на его спине, когда он двигается, целуя шею.  
Луи ошеломлен этим зрелищем и тем, как его руки, запутавшись в волосах Гарри, отпускают пряди, скользят вниз по спине. Он смотрит до тех пор, пока хватает сил, пока губы парня снова не касаются его губ.

Через несколько минут Стайлс резко разрывает поцелуй, наклоняя голову.

– Это… моя? – сжимая футболку, спрашивает он. 

Луи только ухмыляется в ответ:  
– Могу снять, если хочешь.

Но Гарри, густо покраснев, отрицательно качает головой, снова его целует. Луи смеется, отвечает на поцелуй, позволяя себе полностью в нем раствориться. 

Громкий, энергичный стук в дверь заставляет их отпрянуть друг от друга. Луи откидывается на стену, ругается себе под нос. Гарри отходит к раковине, и Томлинсон хотел бы сказать, что не заметил, что Гарри вынужден поправить шорты, но он определенно видел. Однако, его удивляет тепло, разлившееся внизу живота, из-за этого едва уловимого движения парня. 

– Я сейчас, – бормочет он, направляясь к двери и обещая прикончить любого, кто стоит за ней.

Когда он открывает ее, встречается взглядом с улыбающимся ирландцем.

– Привет, Найл, – он пытается улыбнуться.

– Доброе утро, Томмо, – парень достает несколько небольших бумажных полосок и тычет ими в лицо Луи. Тот делает шаг назад, пытаясь прочесть, что на них написано.

– Два мороженых по цене одного… – бормочет себе под нос.

– Ты можешь отблагодарить меня позже.

– Что это? – спрашивает Луи, забирая бумажки у Найла.

– Купоны. Мэри мне вчера их подсунула, – гордо поясняет парень.

– Что за Мэри?

– Та, которая отвечает за ужин! – Найл выглядит раздраженным. – Ты не помнишь?

Луи с трудом припоминает, что вчера за ужином какая-то пожилая женщина положила дополнительный кусок пирога Найлу на тарелку. Судя по всему, именно о ней Найл и говорит.

– А… ну, да… да, конечно… Спасибо?

– Пожалуйста! – гордо отвечает парень. – У меня еще дофига в комнате! Надо сходить туда позавтракать!

– Что, сейчас?

– Ага. Игры же отменили. Ты не знал, что ли?

– Нет, – Луи оглядывается на окно комнаты. Да, все тот же непроглядный ливень. – Но я думал…

– Ага. А теперь одевайся, я проголодался. 

– Но я одет, – он смотрит на свою одежду.

– Дааа? – Найл с сомнением смотрит на него. – Мне кажется, эта футболка великовата тебе.

– Нет, не великовата, – краснеет до ушей Луи. – И, если честно, я не очень-то голоден…

– Ну нет, – хнычет Хоран, – пойдем! Если я проведу еще минуту со своим соседом, я повешусь.

– А Гримшоу тебя не развлекает? – усмехается Луи. 

– С ним, что со стеной говорить, – жалобно говорит Найл. – Я с нетерпением жду, когда закончится эта неделя, и мы вернемся в нашу квартиру. А Гарри тут?

Луи незаметно отходит немного назад, загораживая собой проход.

– Ага. В ванной. А где Лиам и Зейн?

– Спят, – закатывает глаза Найл. – Или я не знаю. Постучал – никто не ответил… Ты это, странно как-то выглядишь. Чего так вспотел?

Луи бледнеет.

– Э… Я не вспотел. Просто… устал. Может, мы позавтракаем вместе в другой раз? Я лучше останусь, посплю еще немного.

Найл выглядит расстроенным, но, похоже, он просто дуется. Луи чувствует вину, конечно, но образ Гарри, такого раскрасневшегося и податливого в его руках, все еще слишком ярок.

– Ну, ладно. А что Гарри? – он разворачивается в сторону ванной. – Эй, Хаз…

– Он не слишком хорошо себя чувствует, – выпаливает Луи.

– Серьезно? – хмурится Найл. – Вчера мне показалось, он был в полном порядке. 

– Да… эээ, – Луи пытается выкрутиться. – Это началось рано утром. Он жаловался на головную боль и – он водит рукой по животу – спазмы, или что-то вроде того.

Брови Найла взлетают вверх, и он выглядит так, словно не поверил ему, но неожиданно просто пожимает плечами:  
– Ладно, чувак, не переживай так. Позвони мне позже, сходим пообедать. И передай Хазу чтоб выздоравливал. 

– Конечно, – улыбается Луи. – Заходи чуть позже, и мы найдем им применение, да? – он машет купонами и Найл широко улыбается в ответ.

– Да, да, обязательно! – отвечает тот уже из коридора. 

Луи щелкает замком и только собирается постучать в дверь ванной комнаты, как она распахивается. Гарри выходит, прижимая полотенце к лицу, и, Луи улыбается, закусив губу.

– Найл хотел узнать, не хотим ли мы сходить поесть. Я… эм, вроде бы как согласился за нас обоих на ланч.

Гарри, ничего не ответив, лишь едва кивает.

– А чем ты предлагаешь заняться до обеда? – говорит он низким голосом, подходя ближе.  
Внутри Луи все переворачивается.

– Я… Я не знаю, – он тянется к бедрам Гарри и кладет руку над резинкой шорт. – Я был бы не против продолжить то, чем мы занимались пять минут назад.

Гарри лениво улыбается и прижимается к нему, но уклоняется в последний момент, целует парня в щеку. 

– Я думаю, что мне нужно прилечь ненадолго, – Луи хмурится, но Гарри продолжает: – Я думаю, мой час близок. У меня ведь были такие жуткие спазмы, да?

– _Что_? – он смеется, но на лице проявляется обеспокоенность. Гарри широко улыбается, а до него наконец доходит, он смеется и толкает парня в грудь.

– Ох, заткнись. Еще так рано, я не смог ничего получше придумать, – он смущенно пытается оправдаться, хотя они оба улыбаются, как идиоты. 

Внезапно Луи в голову приходит вопрос, а хотел ли Гарри вообще остаться? Он помнит, что они договаривались не игнорировать друзей.

– Погоди. Ты хотел… Хочешь пойти? Мы можем или... Или ты можешь. Я не имел ввиду…

Гарри обрывает его жарким поцелуем, вжимая в стену, заставляя Луи выдохнуть себе в губы. Воздух снова нагревается, искрит от напряжения, когда они беззастенчиво растворяются друг в друге. Все происходит именно так, как надо, естественно и автоматически – как мышцы работают на тренировках, – думает Луи. Он целовал Гарри очень часто за последние два дня и ждет, когда же ему это надоест, когда перестанет казаться, что он пытается наверстать упущенное за прошедшие несколько лет.

Он позволяет Гарри отвести их медленно к кровати, они слегка спотыкаются, только перед тем как упасть на постель. А потом он чувствует руки Гарри везде. Луи стонет от одновременно ласковых и грубых прикосновений. Он не может привыкнуть к тому, насколько у Гарри большие ладони, к их широким мазкам, которые заставляют кожу гореть при малейшем движении длинных пальцев, прижимающихся к его талии. Первая более-менее внятная мысль, которая появляется у него в голове, – это совсем не похоже на то, как бывает с девушками. Его сердце никогда не билось настолько быстро.  
Кажется, что Гарри целует его всем телом. Когда язык Гарри касается его, по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев, прокатывается жаркая волна, и он не может представить свою жизнь без этого. 

Гарри запускает руки в его волосы и старается не тянуть, но Луи чувствует, насколько тот сильно хочет, чувствует, как тот изголодался, Стайлс и не догадывается, но Луи тоже чувствует неутолимое желание. То, как Гарри дотрагивается до него, – этого слишком мало. Голова идет кругом от каждого прикосновения, и он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось.

Гарри переворачивает их так, что теперь он слегка нависает над Луи. Поцелуй разрывается лишь на мгновение, пока Гарри не возвращается к нему, касаясь слегка приоткрытых губ. Краем сознания Луи отмечает, что руки Гарри не опускаются ниже талии, только неловко сжимают плечи и изредка касаются груди, но предельно ясно, что Стайлс не собирается заходить дальше. Луи хмурится – он не осознавал раньше, _насколько_ он сам хочет, чтобы все зашло дальше.

Луи стонет в поцелуй, кладет одну руку на затылок Гарри, удерживая его, одновременно с этим сжимает бедро, пытается соприкоснуться телами.

Но Гарри не поддается, резко, словно его укусили, вскидывает голову, садится на колени, чтобы нижняя часть тела не коснулась Луи. Но слишком поздно – Луи определенно _почувствовал_. Гарри перехватывает его запястья и с силой прижимает к матрасу. Сердце Луи замирает.

– Ладно. Давай… Давай просто притормозим, ладно? – он тяжело дышит, склонившись над парнем.

 _Ох. Он хочет остановиться._ Луи старается не выдать, насколько он разочарован.

– Что-то не так? – он старается говорить небрежно, словно не возбужден до чертиков. 

Гарри, вздохнув, отпускает запястья и падает на спину. Он сгибает ногу, прикрываясь от Луи, и тот, не сдержавшись, расплывается в улыбке.

– Слушай, – Гарри говорит, глядя в потолок, стараясь выровнять дыхание, – я знаю, ты не… Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что что-то должен делать, чего сам не хочешь.

– Ты думаешь, я не хочу? – сердце Луи бешено стучит, когда он поднимает взгляд на Стайлса.

Гарри слегка смущенно смотрит на него в ответ:  
– А ты?.. – выдыхает.

Луи краснеет и слегка пожимает плечами, несмотря на то, что его тело практически вопит “Да!”.

– В смысле… Ты знаешь, как?

Луи смущенно отводит взгляд, ему неловко, несмотря на то, что он знает, что Гарри не пытался его зацепить этим вопросом. Томлинсон не знает, о чем он конкретно спрашивает, но у него не было никакого опыта с парнями, только с девушками, поэтому если он скажет “да”, то соврет. Он снова пожимает плечами, чувствуя, что нервничает настолько, что с трудом соображает. 

– Ты можешь… показать… если хочешь? – тихо и неуверенно говорит он.

Внутри все переворачивается несколько раз так, что он думает, что его стошнит. Он снова смотрит на Гарри, который, закусив губу и прикрыв глаза, смотрит на него. Взгляд парня полон нерешительности, когда Гарри переворачивается на бок и кладет руку ему на грудь, от чего Луи сильно вздрагивает. 

– Скажи, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, – на ухо бормочет Гарри.

Он кивает и медленно поворачивает лицо к Гарри. Луи чувствует, как рука парня начинает медленно скользить все ниже и ниже, касается его живота, спускается к резинке шорт.

И, наконец, касается _там_.

Луи пытается дышать, когда ладонь Гарри мягко накрывает его через ткань. И, Господи, его сердце так сильно бьется, что еще немного, и оно выскочит через грудную клетку.

– Все нормально? – спрашивает Гарри.

– Блять, – Луи с трудом дышит, потому что тепло и давление руки парня сводит его с ума. – Да.

Гарри отводит руку и легонько касается прямо над резинкой шорт:  
– Можно?..

Луи отчаянно кивает, голова идет кругом, и секунду спустя он видит, как Гарри облизывает свою ладонь, чувствует, как он засовывает ее под резинку шорт и ниже, накрывая член Луи. Томлинсон задыхается от ощущений, тут же прикрывает глаза. Гарри тяжело дышит ему прямо в ухо, медленно двигая ладонью по члену. И нет, это не первый раз, когда кто-то ему дрочит, но сейчас это делает Гарри, и движения его руки заставляют его терять связь с реальностью. 

Луи тихо всхлипывает, когда Гарри стягивает с него шорты ниже, пока не избавляется от них и продолжает начатое. С каждым движением руки трение усиливается, и Гарри тяжело дышит ему в ухо. Возможно, он что-то говорит, но Луи ничего не слышит, все заглушает гул в голове.

Слегка приоткрыв глаза, Луи смотрит вниз, и каким-то образом того, что он видит и чувствует, оказывается достаточно – его живот напрягается, и он чувствует, как кончает. Гарри продолжает движения рукой, пока он не откидывается обессиленно на матрас, с трудом переводя дыхание. Он бессмысленно пялится в потолок, пытаясь прийти в себя, пока Гарри нежно поглаживает его живот.

Переведя дыхание, Луи поворачивается лицом к Гарри. Тот лежит с закрытыми глазами, но через мгновение открывает их. Он выглядит смущенным. Даже несколько неуверенным, и Луи ободряюще ему улыбается. Стайлс тут же краснеет и улыбается в ответ. Томлинсон издает смешок, все еще не придя в себя до конца после оргазма, и Гарри, не сдержавшись, смеется вместе с ним.

– Это было…

– Потрясающе, – заканчивает за него Луи и целомудренно целует. 

Гарри одобрительно мычит и, еще раз проведя по животу Луи рукой, откидывается на кровать. Луи видит, как он достает салфетки из прикроватной тумбочки, поворачивается и вытирает низ его живота. Он завороженно смотрит, как Гарри стирает сперму, словно это совершенно обыденное для них явление, словно они постоянно этим занимаются. Затем подтягивает шорты Луи вверх, обнимает и зарывается носом в изгиб его шеи. И все.

– Погоди, – зовет он Гарри, – а ты? 

Тот только слегка качает головой.

– Все нормально, – уверяет он, не отрывая носа от волос Луи, – у нас все впереди, так ведь?

– Да, – Луи прижимает Гарри ближе, крепче обнимая рукой, – у нас все впереди… И я хочу этого, – он добавляет это потому, что не хотел бы, чтобы Гарри в этом сомневался.

– Хорошо, – он практически слышит, как тот улыбается. 

Тишину прерывают слабые раскаты грома, Гарри ерзает рядом. Следом раздается еще парочка раскатов и Луи слышит, как дождь барабанит по стеклу. Он вздрагивает и напрягает ногу, пытаясь растянуть немного мышцы.

Он всегда любил грозы, даже когда был ребенком, но колющая боль в колене, которая появляется во время дождя, заставляет изменить свои симпатии к непогоде. Сильная боль прочно засела под коленной чашечкой, и надо бы встать и принять немного парацетамола, но ему совсем не хочется двигаться.

– Что-то случилось? – бормочет Гарри, когда Луи продолжает вертеться.

– Да ничего, – раздраженно вздыхает Луи из-за того, что ничего не может сделать с болью, – Просто колено. 

– Колено? А что с ним? – Гарри поднимает голову от шеи Луи, изучает его лицо, а потом смотрит в конец кровати. Луи снова ерзает.

– Ничего страшного, ноет, когда идет дождь. Немного болит, и все.

Брови Гарри взлетают вверх. Он садится и съезжает вниз по простыне, пока не оказывается на уровне ног Луи.

– Это? – спрашивает он, накрыв левое колено рукой.

Тот качает отрицательно головой:  
– Другое.

Гарри вопросительно смотрит на него, мягко обхватывая больное колено рукой.

– Все не так уж плохо, если честно. Просто иногда…

– Ты попал в аварию, – мягко обрывает его Гарри. Это не вопрос. Стайлс большим пальцем нащупывает шрам, с ужасом обводит его – почти незаметный полукруг под костью.

– Да… В начале лета, – сглатывает Луи. – Меня хорошенько стукнули на перекрестке, – он старается говорить как можно беззаботнее.

Гарри смотрит с недоверием, продолжая легонько поглаживать выпуклый шрам.

– Ладно, – сдается Луи, закатив глаза. – У меня было легкое сотрясение. И, что очевидно, мое колено треснуло пополам. – Гарри морщит нос и беспокойно кривит губы. – Но, честно, все хорошо. Ты бы видел мою машину – она приняла весь удар на себя. Это чудо, что так вышло. Врачи сказали, что вообще непонятно, как у меня получилось просто взять и уйти оттуда, а я именно так и сделал, – он смеется, словно думать об этом сейчас даже забавно. Гарри, однако, не смешно.

– Ничего смешного, – строго говорит он, взглянув на Луи.

– Я знаю, извини, – хмурится тот.

Гарри не сразу отвечает, но вопрос застает Луи врасплох:  
– Тебе было страшно?

– Какой ответ ты ждешь, Гарри? – вздыхает он. – Я думаю, что да. Это произошло действительно очень быстро, и я был один, и… сейчас это кажется глупостью, когда я об этом думаю. У меня не было мыслей, что я умру, или еще чего-то подобного… – он не смотрит на Гарри, уставившись в окно, и проходит несколько минут, когда он чувствует руку Гарри на своей.

– Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, – шепчет он, сжимая его ладонь, и Луи сжимает руку в ответ.

xXx

Луи пишет Найлу первым, чтобы подлизаться за то, что отфутболил его утром. И они идут на обед, когда дождь почти стихает, оставляя за собой только легкую морось. Они идут практически молча, и Луи старается держаться к Гарри как можно ближе, в то время как Найл весело рассуждает о мороженом, которое собирается съесть. Он замечает, что Лиам и Зейн время от времени косятся на него, но не обращает на это внимания, предпочитая ловить улыбку в глазах Гарри, когда соприкасаются их ладони.

Обед проходит намного лучше, чем вчерашний ужин. Луи сидит рядом с Гарри, смеется, когда тот говорит что-то смешное, и сталкивается с ним коленями под столом, когда никто не смотрит. Он все еще не может взять Гарри за руку или просто так поцеловать, но… это нормально. Все уже лучше.

– Господи, я не могу дождаться, чтобы уехать домой завтра, – стонет Найл с полным ртом мороженого.

– Ага, и мы, – говорит Лиам, и молча сидящий рядом Зейн кивает, соглашаясь.

– Готов поспорить, ты тоже, Лу. Ты ненавидишь отели, – продолжает Найл, выскребая остатки десерта.

Он практически не замечает, как Гарри взглянул на него краем глаза, но, однако, он не может не заметить легкого прикосновения к колену и того, как парень провел большим пальцем по его бедру. Луи старается игнорировать, как колотится его сердце.

– Я не ненавижу отели, – начинает он, но тут Зейн и Лиам, которые слишком хорошо знают, что он любит, а что нет, удивленно смотрят на него. – Они не настолько ужасны…  
Взгляд Зейна мечется между ним и Гарри все оставшееся время, и он даже не пытается это скрыть. Луи ни разу не взглянул ему в глаза. 

Но, когда они возвращаются в отель, он больше не может его игнорировать. В прямом смысле. И, прежде чем он успевает вернуться в комнату, Зейн хватает его за руку:  
– Эй, мы можем поговорить?

Луи видит, как Лиам и Найл расходятся по своим номерам, замечает взгляд Гарри. Парень выглядит озадаченным, но справляется с эмоциями и возвращается в их комнату в одиночестве.

– Эм, это может подождать? – он поворачивается. – Я устал.

– Но только половина третьего, – озадаченно говорит Зейн.

– Да, но мое колено просто убивает меня, ясно? – ощетинивается Луи. – Что бы это ни было, оно может подождать?

– Не может, – трясет головой Малик. – Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит? – он кивает в глубь коридора, туда, где минуту назад стоял Гарри.

– Нечего объяснять, – качает головой Луи.

Взгляд Зейна красноречиво просит не считать его идиотом.

Луи вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам.

– Ничего такого, понимаешь? Не накручивай.

– Что? Вы теперь… снова друзья или что?

– Ага, – быстро и зло отвечает Луи. – Мы друзья.

– Значит… – недоверчиво усмехается парень, – ты просто перешагнул через то, что случилось? Просто взял и забыл?

– Да, – пожимая плечами, коротко отвечает он. – Так и есть.

– Ага, хорошо, – Зейн внимательно смотрит на него, прикусив язык. – Только не забывай, что остальные все еще существуют, ладно?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – щурится Луи.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я! Тебя целыми днями не видно, – кривится он, пожимая плечами. – Я не могу этого понять. Вы ненавидели друг друга, а потом, пожив вместе неделю, вы внезапно начинаете вести себя, как пару лет назад в Пристли! Он тебя… 

– _Он не сделал ничего_ , – резко обрывает Луи. – Ты _ничего_ о нем не знаешь.

И, возможно, это глупо. Эгоистично. Но отвращение в глазах Зейна бесит и злит Луи, намного сильнее, чем он предполагал, что это вообще возможно. Он не ждет, что ответит Малик, его вообще это не заботит.

Он поворачивается и твердым шагом уходит в свою комнату, единственное место, где он хочет быть сейчас.

Рядом с Гарри.


	13. Chapter 13

Луи обуревают смешанные чувства, когда он сворачивает на улочку c домом, в котором он провел детство. На улице темно, уже почти полночь, и свет в доме не горит. Он смог убедить Гарри, что уехать сразу после тренировки – хорошая идея. Гарри ему напоминал, что до Холмс Чапела ехать никак не меньше четырех часов, но Луи настоял на своем. Он не хотел провести еще одну ночь в Эссексе, и, так как он уже настроился, то чем быстрее они уедут, тем лучше.

Не прошло и часа в дороге, как Гарри уже уснул, облокотившись на центральную консоль. Луи неожиданно вспомнил, что Гарри всегда засыпал в длинных поездках. Он и сам был не против тишины, ему нужно было время все обдумать, но даже если бы Гарри и не спал, его компания не сильно бы этому помешала. Он немного отдалился с той вечеринки, ссылаясь на кучу домашних заданий и предстоящие экзамены – из-за них он вроде как не мог постоянно гулять с Луи.

И Луи пытался дать ему личное пространство, пытался не давить слишком сильно, он знал, что, если бы смог увезти Гарри домой в эти выходные, то мог бы все уладить. Он и правда на это рассчитывал. Поэтому, засыпая в одиночестве последние их три ночи в школе, он скучал по теплу Гарри под боком больше, чем мог предположить.

Луи выключает зажигание и трет Гарри по плечу, аккуратно его расталкивая.

– Приехали, – говорит он негромко.

Гарри просыпается, трет заспанные глаза и садится ровнее.

– Извини, что заснул, – бормочет он.

– Да ничего, – Луи едва заметно улыбается.

– Твоя мама знает, что мы приезжаем?

Луи вздыхает.

– Я хотел ей позвонить, но как-то… Я не знал, что говорить, – он стучит пальцами по рулю, не решаясь посмотреть на Гарри, когда очередная волна вины накрывает его.

Гарри сглатывает и кивает.

– И… Ты хочешь сначала меня домой отвезти или..?

– Нет, – быстро отвечает Луи, не обращая внимания на неловкость в голосе Гарри. – Ну, тут же всего один квартал. Вот я и подумал, может, мы бы тут переночевали? А утром я тебя подброшу? – он пытается делать вид, что говорит о чем-то обыденном, он не хочет, чтобы Гарри знал, как он боится, что придется провести еще одну ночь не с ним. И Луи знает, что этого не будет, но все равно его не покидает чувство, что Гарри ускользает.

Он встречается с Гарри глазами. Тот, кажется, не уверен, но все равно согласно кивает.

– Хорошо, – соглашается он, – если ты уверен.

Когда они заходят внутрь, в доме совсем темно и немного холодно. Луи вдыхает запах любимых свечей своей матери, явно горевших еще совсем недавно. Какая-то часть его желала, чтобы она еще не спала и встретила их, но он пока не знает, готов ли Гарри прямо сейчас к этой встрече, поэтому он даже рад, что этого не случилось. Его мама всегда очень любила Гарри. Поэтому Луи был уверен, что она будет шокирована его внезапным появлением после долгого отсутствия и начнет задавать вопросы, для ответа на которые Луи нужно поспать хотя бы одну ночь.

Они готовятся ко сну очень тихо, включив лишь маленькую лампу в комнате Луи, чтобы хоть немного видеть, что они делают. Луи уже лежит в кровати к тому времени, как Гарри в свежей футболке и пижамных штанах возвращается из ванной. Луи замирает. Обычно Гарри спит совсем голым, Но Луи помнит, что сейчас они все-таки в его детской комнате, и, может, это все поэтому.

Гарри подходит медленно к кровати, заламывая запястья.

– Я могу… эм… лечь на полу? Если тебе кажется, что это все странно…

– Что? – замирает Луи. – Нет. Иди сюда, – он берет Гарри за руки и аккуратно тянет вниз, пока тот не ложится на спину рядом с Луи. Он поворачивается на бок и проводит рукой по груди Гарри.

– Моя мама уже видела нас в кровати. Если она войдет, я сомневаюсь, что она что-то такое подумает.

Гарри хмыкает и поворачивается лицом к Луи.

– Да, но ты забываешь, что она не видела меня два года.

– Ну… – пожимает плечами Луи, стряхивая невидимую пушинку с футболки Гарри. – Мне все равно. Просто останься.

Гарри закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Его ответом служит лишь то, что он тянется к ночному столику и выключает лампу. Луи чувствует, как его накрывает облегчение, когда Гарри, ничего не говоря, устраивается рядом.

Он еще несколько секунд смотрит на спокойный и неподвижный профиль Гарри. Тот еще не уснул, глаза блестят в темноте. Луи поднимает руку и проводит по лицу Гарри, стараясь аккуратно повернуть его к себе. Тот зажмуривается и рвано выдыхает. У Луи сжимается сердце.

– Пожалуйста, не игнорируй меня, – тихо говорит Луи. – Я не смогу этого выдержать.

Гарри печально вздыхает:   
– Я и не пытался.

Луи заставляет все-таки Гарри повернуться на бок, и они оказываются лицом к лицу.

– Мне так жаль, Гарри. Ну, та ночь… Я…

– Мы не… – Гарри замолкает ненадолго. – Нам не обязательно об этом говорить. Я был… пьян, – он смеется, и в его голосе слышится ирония. – Я был пьян, и все, что я сказал… Знаешь, что? Просто забудь все, что я говорил, ладно? Я перегнул палку. И я просто… не хочу вообще об этом думать.

Луи хотелось бы пойти у него на поводу. Ему и самому не особенно хочется об этом думать, потому что каждый раз, как он это делает, все его внутренности скручивает мучительной тревогой. Но кое-что никак не хочет уходить из его мыслей, один момент, о котором он никак не может забыть.

– Но ты действительно это имел в виду? – спрашивает он после паузы. – На вечеринке.

Гарри выглядит немного растерянным какое-то время, очевидно, пытаясь понять, о чем ему говорят. И Луи чувствует, как его лицо начинает гореть.

– Ну, ты помнишь… – продолжает он, – про то, что я спрашивал. Про то, чего ты хочешь…

На последних словах он практически переходит на шепот, но Гарри все равно слышит его и в глазах появляется проблеск понимания. Он отворачивается от Луи и упирается взглядом в потолок. Он закрывает глаза руками, ему явно очень неловко.

– Луи…

– Нет, это… Я не… – Луи расстроенно вздыхает и приподнимается, опираясь на локти. – Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста?

Гарри неохотно снова переводит на него взгляд.

Луи сглатывает, нервничая, и пытается сообразить, как продолжить.

– Это просто… Ты думал об этом? Ну… что мы… делаем это?

Гарри снова опускает глаза.

– Это тебя бесит?

– Нет, – отвечает Луи после паузы и понимает, что действительно так считает. – Просто я удивился, наверное.

Гарри сглатывает и ищет глаза Луи в темноте.

– Я думаю о том, чтобы делать вообще все с тобой.

Сердце у Луи начинает биться быстрее, и он прижимает пальцы к груди Гарри. Рот у него слегка приоткрыт, а сам он не может оторвать взгляда от губ Гарри. Даже в темноте он может видеть выражение его лица – что-то между нервозностью и желанием. Луи наклоняется, чтобы мягко его поцеловать, и довольно быстро губы Гарри уже двигаются вместе с его собственными. Это их первый нормальный поцелуй за последние дни, и Луи совсем не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, Луи поднимает руку и пальцами проводит по контуру верхней губы Гарри.

– Я скучал по тебе.

Губы Гарри изгибаются в улыбку, и он тянет Луи за рубашку, пока тот снова не ложится, а сам кладет голову ему на плечо. Луи сгибает руку под головой Гарри, запускает пальцы в его волосы и слегка почесывает.

– Я рад, что мы здесь, – это последнее, что слышит Луи, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

**хХх**

Когда на следующее утро Луи просыпается, солнце только-только встает. Он просыпался и засыпал несколько раз за последние пару часов. Винит он во всем некоторую нервозность, которую чувствует в животе. Сегодня большой день, наконец понимает он. Больше, чем он старался себе его представить. Он знает, что встреча Гарри с его семьей повлияет на всех. Подумав об этом, он тут же задался вопросом, встала ли уже мама.

Гарри немного ворочается позади него, и Луи думает, что тот сейчас встанет. Но нет, он лишь пододвигается немного, а потом его дыхание возвращается к прежнему ритму. Луи пытается закрыть глаза и снова заснуть, не желая пока будить Гарри, но его терпения надолго не хватает. Он думает, что это не самая худшая мысль – избавить маму от стольких впечатлений сразу, поэтому он выбирается из кровати как можно тише, и, прежде чем уйти, снова натягивает одеяло на Гарри.

В доме тихо, пока он спускается вниз, лишь слабый утренний свет пробивается сквозь толстые голубые мамины занавески. Он идет в кухню, ставит чайник и начинает рыться в шкафчиках. Он уехал два месяца назад, но все так же, как он и помнит. Он достает полупустую коробку с сухими завтраками с верхней полки и как раз в тот момент, когда он поворачивается, в кухню заходит мама.

– О Господи! – вскрикивает она, увидев сына, и прижимает ладони ко рту. Луи только улыбается, пожимает плечами и ставит коробку с хлопьями на стол.

– О Господи, – повторяет мама, уже медленнее, а на глазах у нее выступают слезы. Она делает порывистый шаг вперед и изо всех сил сжимает его в объятиях.

– Не плачь, мам, – смеется он тихо, целуя ее волосы.

– Ты меня напугал! – она немного отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Что ты тут делаешь? Почему ты не сказал, что приедешь?

– Спонтанное решение, – продолжает он негромко, помня, что в доме еще спят. – К тому же, – продолжает он, – я знаю, что ты любишь хорошие сюрпризы.

– Ах ты! – она ударяет его по груди. – Ты же знаешь, что не люблю! Это было жестоко.

Луи смеется на ее обиженное выражение лица, но не дает ей отойти.

– Но я рада, что ты тут, – добавляет она. – Ты надолго?

– До завтрашнего вечера, – отвечает он. Она немного хмурится.

– Но мы отлично проведем время!

– Конечно, – она целует его в щеку несколько раз, и пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы.

– Что ты хочешь на завтрак?

**хХх**

Спустя час он уже в курсе почти всех домашних новостей Томлинсонов. Его не было не так уж долго, но он все еще чувствует, будто что-то пропустил. Ему и правда следовало бы чаще звонить матери. Луи медленно потягивает чай, слушая успокаивающий голос мамы, пока она в деталях рассказывает про то, как дела у его сестры Лотти.

– У нее просто сейчас такой возраст, понимаешь? Мальчиками интересуется больше, чем школой.

Луи кивает.

– У нее есть бойфренд?

Джей вздыхает.

– Думаю, да. Но она мне не говорила, – она смеется, но Луи чувствует тревогу в ее голосе.

– А у тебя?

Луи медленно пьет, прежде чем снова заговорить.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Она пожимает плечами.

– Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? Я знаю, что ты не так давно расстался с Элеанор.

Луи чувствует, как в животе закручивается что-то уже знакомое и горячее, а во рту пересыхает. Он не планировал пока рассказывать все матери, он пока просто не готов ответить на ее вопрос. Он мог бы соврать, наверное, но думает, что будет после этого себя погано чувствовать.

– Ну…

Его спасает громкий вопль сверху. Мама вздрагивает, а Луи выдыхает одновременно и с облегчением и с беспокойством.

– Это была Дейзи или Фиби?

Мама отставляет чай и встает с дивана как раз в тот момент, когда сверху бегом спускается одна из двойняшек. Ни он ни его мама не успевают спросить ее, что же случилось, потому что, как только она оказывается на последней ступеньке, наверху показывается Гарри с немного растрепанными волосами, и он явно отчаянно пытался успокоить взбесившегося ребенка, который сейчас прятался за матерью.

Вот блядь, – думает Луи.

– Мам, я…

– Гарри? – произносит медленно мама, переводя взгляд с девочки на него. Гарри только робко улыбается ей, спускаясь в гостиную с последней ступеньки.

Луи видит, как смягчается взгляд матери, и что она будто бы снова готова расплакаться. Гарри мельком кидает взгляд на Луи, но тот может ответить ему лишь извиняющимся взглядом.

– Боже мой, – причитает его мама, и это до ужаса схоже с тем, как чуть ранее на кухне она реагировала на появление Луи. Но на этот раз ее голос и интонации звучат мягче, а во взгляде чувствуется какое-то недоверие и даже немного благоговение, когда она впервые за последние пару лет окидывает Гарри взглядом. Тот встречается с Луи глазами поверх ее головы и улыбается. Луи чувствует, как теплеет в груди, когда он смотрит на них, как его мать нежно отодвигает Гарри назад и снова оглядывает, словно давно потерянного сына или что-то в этом роде. Луи не может отвести взгляда.

– Луи! – Дейзи налетает на него и прерывает его мысли, подпрыгивая до тех пор, пока Луи не берет ее на руки.

– Привет, малявка! – она смеется в ответ на прозвище, обнимает Луи за шею и утыкается в ее изгиб лицом.

– Луи Уильям Томлинсон.

Вот блядь!

Луи смотрит, как его мать отнимает голову от груди Гарри и переводит на него испытующий взгляд.

– Что это за тайный план? Ты решил обеспечить мне сегодня утром сердечный приступ? – спрашивая это, она, тем не менее, улыбается, так что Луи понимает, что она на самом деле не сердится. – Что-то еще есть, что ты хотел бы мне сказать? – она смеется, потому что это вроде как шутка, но Гарри не отводит глаза от Луи, когда тот нервно сглатывает.

Луи улыбается, словно извиняясь, и пересаживает Дейзи на другое бедро.

– Прости, мам. Я собирался сказать тебе, но потом кое-кто вышел и испортил весь сюрприз, – он чуть заметно щекочет младшую сестру, и она взвизгивает, пытаясь вырваться. Он ее отпускает, но она прижимается к его боку, с настороженностью поглядывая на Гарри. Луи несколько раз переводит взгляд между ними.

– Эй, малявка, ты помнишь Гарри?

Дейзи не отвечает, только сильнее прижимается щекой к ноге Луи. Гарри ободряюще улыбается малышке со своего места рядом с Джоан, но он замечает разочарование на лице Стайлса. Гарри всегда крутился рядом, когда родились двойняшки, и даже несмотря на то, что им было всего двенадцать и четырнадцать и они не знали о детях ровным счётом ничего, Гарри искренне любил их, словно они были его младшими сестрёнками. Он помогал так же, как помогал и Луи, но когда Гарри перестал приходить, малышкам было всего по три года, поэтому было ясно, почему Дейзи не помнит его. Почему Фиби не помнит. И сердце Луи заныло от утраты, которую наверняка почувствовал Гарри, хотя, скорее всего, он ни за что не признается в этом.

– Она врезалась в меня, когда я выходил из ванной, – вставляет Гарри, откашлявшись. – Наверное, я испугал её.

– Ох, с ней все в порядке, – спокойно уверяет его Джей, обхватив его лицо ладонями чтобы лучше рассмотреть. – Только посмотрите на него, – она широко улыбается, проводит подушечками больших пальцев по его щекам, – ты основательно подрос. Ты уже выше Луи.

– Серьезно, мам, не напоминай мне об этом, – стонет Луи, и Гарри смеется.

– Ой, ладно тебе. Серьезно, я с трудом тебя узнала.

Она делает шаг назад, позволяя Гарри присесть. Луи садится рядом с ним, и Дейзи в обнимку с Джей размещаются на другом диванчике.

– Итак, что произошло? В смысле...

Даже несмотря на то, что интерес мамы абсолютно невинен, Луи все равно чувствует, как все внутри переворачивается. Он никогда не рассказывал ей о том, почему Гарри перестал приходить в гости в последний год перед колледжем, он никогда не упоминал об их ссоре. Он вообще никому об этом не говорил. Она пару раз спрашивала, когда замечала отсутствие Гарри в доме, но так как Луи старательно уклонялся от вопросов, она, в конце концов, прекратила попытки.

– Ну, – Гарри начинает первым, – мы оба в Эссексе учимся, вообще-то.

– О, вау, – она выглядит удивленной, – ничего себе! Ты все это время знал, что Луи там учится или...

– Эм, нет. Это... Было довольно неожиданно увидеть там друг друга, – отвечает Гарри, глядя на Луи.

Луи закашливается, потому что "неожиданно" – это очень мягко сказано.

– Да, – она согласно качает головой, – кажется, я никогда не говорила твоей маме, куда он поступил. Кстати, как она? Господи, я чувствую себя ужасно, мы совсем перестали общаться в последние годы, – поджав губы, заканчивает Джей.

– Она в порядке, если судить по нашему последнему разговору, – отвечает Гарри. – Вообще-то, я еще не виделся с ней.

– Да, – произносит Луи, пока мама не начала задавать вопросы, – мы вчера поздно приехали, и я решил отвезти его сегодня утром.

– Ох, хорошо, конечно... Тогда не буду вас задерживать. А знаешь что? – она поворачивается к Гарри. – Почему бы тебе не спросить маму, может, она захочет поужинать сегодня? Я могу приготовить что-нибудь, и мы посидим у нас! Это будет как одно большое воссоединение.

Гарри улыбается Луи, и тот закатывает глаза.

– Да, мэм. Я спрошу её, как только буду дома.

– Великолепно! – Джей оглядывается по сторонам, словно в поисках чего-то. – Тогда приступим. Луи, если я составлю список, ты сможешь купить все необходимое? – спрашивает она, вытаскивая блокнот из-под стопки книг на кофейном столике.

Луи остаётся только кивнуть.

– Мам, ты не знаешь, где... Ой! – Луи смотрит на лестницу, встречаясь взглядом с огромными перепуганными глазами своей четырнадцатилетней сестры.

– Привет, Лотс! – кричит он.

Но она, не отрываясь, смотрит на Гарри, который отчего-то снова нервно улыбается и неловко ей машет. Что-то неразборчиво пробормотав, она уносится обратно наверх по лестнице.

– Ну, это было странно, – произносит Луи.

– Может, – поворачивается к нему и со смехом предполагает Гарри, – и она не помнит меня?

– Ох, – фыркает Джей, привлекая внимание парней, – она тебя ещё как помнит, Гарри.

– Что это значит? – вздергивает брови Луи.

Джей, смеясь, только качает головой и продолжает составлять список. Луи удивлённо смотрит на Гарри, но тот только пожимает плечами.

Их безмолвную беседу нарушает растрепанная Фелисити, сбегающая вниз по лестнице. Как только она видит Луи, то тут же перестаёт тереть глаза и радостно ему улыбается.   
– Это что, Гарри? – говорит она вместо приветствия. – Что он тут делает?

Луи только стонет в ответ.

– Ну, ты сам виноват, – смеётся Джей в ответ, ласково треплет сына по волосам и кладёт ему список покупок на колени.

**хХх**

Ещё довольно рано, и в "Теско" практически безлюдно, когда они приезжают туда. Сначала Луи предлагает отвезти Гарри, но магазин находится в другой стороне, а Гарри не хочет, чтобы он ездил туда-сюда.

– Отвезёшь меня после магазина, мне все равно, – говорит он и, перегнувшись через ручник, быстро целует его, как только Джей возвращается в дом. – Я уже позвонил маме.

Гарри, сверяясь со списком, снимает с полок нужные продукты и складывает их в тележку, которую катит Луи. Это настолько по-семейному, думает Томлинсон, – просто ходить по магазину и выбирать продукты с Гарри. И не то чтобы они никогда раньше этого не делали, но в этот раз ощущения совершенно другие. И когда Гарри, смеясь, возвращает на место огромный пакет конфет, который Луи стянул в тележку, то Томлинсон только притворяется, что сердится, а на самом деле у него теплеет на душе.

Немного позже, когда Гарри тянется за упаковкой с приправой, его футболка приподнимается, и взгляд Луи словно приклеивается к гладкой коже. Он осознает, что не притрагивался по-человечески к Гарри уже несколько дней. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться в том, что их никто не увидит, он кладёт руки на бёдра парня и зарывается носом в затылок. Гарри подпрыгивает от неожиданности, но потом, расслабившись, чуть подаётся назад.

– Что это ты делаешь? – мурлычет он.

– Ммм... Продукты покупаю, – низким голосом произносит Луи.

– Сегодняшнее утро прошло лучше, чем я рассчитывал, – Гарри смеется, разворачиваясь в кольце рук Томлинсона, на губах играет ленивая улыбка, а глаза светятся счастьем.

Луи согласно кивает, слегка сжимая бёдра парня.

– Как думаешь, как пройдёт обед? Все, наверное, будет странным и неловким до ужаса.

– Мне так не кажется, – пожимает плечами Гарри.

– Твоя... мама знает, что мы вместе? В смысле, – он поправляет сам себя, – она знает, что мы приехали вместе?

– Да, я говорил ей. Это все, что она знает. Это... это ничего?

– Да, – быстро кивает Луи, – конечно. Просто я не знаю, как себя с ней вести. Думаю, это будет слегка неловко.

Гарри не говорит ничего успокаивающего, что заставляет Луи чуть занервничать. И внезапно ему становится интересно, как много знает Энн о том, что произошло, и в конечном итоге, что же она о нем теперь думает. Однако мысли не успевают развиться, Гарри отвлекает его нежным поглаживанием поясницы. Он целует Луи в лоб и, обняв за плечи, направляет дальше по ряду.

Когда они идут к очереди на кассе, Гарри внезапно напрягается, снимает руку с его плеча.

– Что случилось?

Гарри едва слышно матерится и смотрит куда-то вдаль. Луи идёт за ним, к единственной работающей кассе, за которой стоит невысокий брюнет. И он может с уверенностью сказать, что этот парень уже заметил их и смотрит на них с неприязнью.

– Ты знаешь его? – спрашивает Луи, повернувшись к Гарри, который ерошит кудри и выглядит очень взволнованным.

– Эээ, да. Да, знаю. Блядь. Это была плохая идея.

Луи чувствует, как желудок завязывается узлом, мысли путаются и в голове царит полная неразбериха. Ему непонятно, кто этот парень и почему, черт возьми, Гарри выглядит таким растерянным и расстроенным. На какое-то мгновение его озаряет мысль, что, возможно, этот парень доставал Гарри в школе, но, похоже, он ошибся. Во взгляде брюнета нет отвращения или ещё чего-то такого. Он, скорее, расстроен и ещё, пожалуй, слегка разозлён. И в голове Луи наконец все складывается.

– Погоди, это..?

– Парень, которого я бросил ради тебя? – шумно выдыхает Гарри. – Да. Это он. Бля, это будет неловко. Я и не знал, что он тут работает.

Луи не успевает больше ничего спросить, последний человек перед ним расплачивается карточкой и отходит от кассы. Гарри молча, не поднимая глаз, начинает выкладывать покупки на ленту, Луи подаёт ему продукты и, обогнув, становится перед кассой.

Парень молча пробивает продукты, но так и не отводит взгляд от Гарри, который все так же старательно не поднимает голову. В воздухе отчаянно вибрирует напряжение.

– Хэй, Хазза.

Резкий голос парня заставляет вздрогнуть. Похоже, Гарри тоже встрепенулся от неожиданности и наконец переводит взгляд на парня за кассой. И теперь Луи приходится старательно игнорировать разрастающуюся ревность.

– Привет, Адам, – натянуто улыбается Гарри, – как ты?

Адам смотрит на Луи, словно сканирует взглядом с ног до головы.

– Не так хорошо, как ты, очевидно, – кивает он, поджав губы. – Я так понимаю, это тот, к кому ты съебался? Луи Томлинсон, да?

Это звучит грубо и холодно, Гарри открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Луи опережает его:  
– Прости, а мы что, знакомы?

– Я учусь в Пристли, – Адам переводит на него взгляд. – Так что я знаю, кто ты такой.

– Забавно, а я понятия не имею, кто ты такой, – холодно отвечает Луи.

Парень хмурится, но игнорирует выпад и снова поворачивается к Гарри:  
– Он что, типа твой новый парень?

– Адам, просто давай без... – с мольбой во взгляде смотрит на него Стайлс.

– Вообще-то, да, – обрывает его Луи. Рот Гарри удивлённо приоткрывается, а Адам если бы мог, то просверлил бы ему голову взглядом. – У тебя с этим проблемы, парень?

Запал Адама чуть поутихает под пристальным взглядом Луи, но он старается держаться.

– Никаких проблем, чувак, – он берет кредитку и проводит по терминалу, завершая покупку, пока Гарри молча складывает продукты в пакет. – Хорошего дня.

Гарри продолжает молчать по пути к выходу из магазина. Они все так же молча складывают пакеты в багажник и Луи не открывает рта пока они не садятся в машину.

– Послушай, Хаз, извини меня, ладно? Не злись. Я знаю, что был немного грубым с ним, но этот парень какой-то приду...

Гарри набрасывается на него, обрывая поцелуем. Луи издаёт невнятный звук, просто оттого, что не ожидал, но через мгновение с тихим стоном отвечает на поцелуй, и только спустя какое-то время они наконец отрываются друг от друга.

– Что это было? – расслабленно спрашивает Луи.

– Ты правда имел это в виду?

– Имел в виду что? – он не может сдержать улыбку и с любопытством смотрит на Гарри.

– Ну это, – Стайлс запинается, – о нас. О том, что ты мой...

– Твой парень? – продолжает Луи, его собственное сердце колотится быстрее от этого, и от того, как озаряется улыбкой лицо Гарри, когда он произносит это слово, он чувствует, как начинает ныть с левой стороны груди.

Гарри краснеет и кивает, он выглядит очень взволнованным и смущенным одновременно. Ладонь Луи ложится ему на шею, и он обводит большим пальцем его скулу.

– Конечно, – мягко произносит он. – Как иначе?

– Ну, – пожимает плечами Гарри, – мы просто никогда не говорили о... об этом. Я не…

– Ты против?

– Нет! – глаза Гарри широко распахиваются. – Нет, я за. Я за. Я хочу этого. В смысле, – трясёт он головой, – я хочу быть...

– Ну, тогда отлично, – Луи негромко смеется, обрывая его. – Теперь, когда с этим мы определились... – он не договаривает и утягивает Гарри в поцелуй, на который тот немедленно отвечает.

**хХх**

По дороге домой Гарри не говорит ни слова, но чувствуется, что сейчас он спокоен и расслаблен. Его дом находится за много кварталов от магазина, и, пока Луи везет его домой, Гарри нежно поглаживает его пальцы свободной руки. Томлинсон с удивлением отмечает, что помнит дорогу, хотя и не ездил по этому маршруту уже несколько лет. Когда они подъезжают к дому, Луи предлагает зайти с ним, но тут же вспоминает о замороженных продуктах в багажнике.

– Все хорошо, – уверяет Гарри и подкрепляет свои слова поцелуем. – Увидимся вечером, да?

Луи ничего не отвечает, только наклоняется и чмокает Гарри снова и снова, тот смеётся, но все же старается закончить предложение:  
– Позвони мне... И маме скажи... Спасибо.

– Ммм, – урчит Луи и, перед тем как отпрянуть, целует его ещё пару раз.

Он смотрит на парня и смеётся, потому что Гарри выглядит немного чудно с блуждающей улыбкой и затуманенным взглядом. Он проводит по затылку Гарри ещё раз, прежде чем Стайлс выскакивает из машины.

За мгновение до того, как Луи разворачивает машину, Энн, мама Гарри, выходит встретить сына. Парень крепко её обнимает и, когда Энн смотрит поверх плеча сына, сердце Луи замирает. Он и сам не знал, какой реакции ожидает от женщины, которую не так давно считал своей второй матерью, но в глубине души он понимает, что она не станет вести себя с ним так, как его родная мать сегодня утром вела себя с Гарри. И с чего бы ему на это рассчитывать? Энн знала куда больше его матери, знала больше о том, что произошло, что Луи сделал по отношению к её сыну, хоть он и уверен, что все подробности ей не известны. Он все это может прочесть в ее взгляде. В нем нет злости, скорее, недоверие к нему. И когда Гарри проходит в дом, она улыбается Луи и слегка машет от дверей, и он прикладывает все силы, чтобы его улыбка в ответ казалась уверенной и ободряющей. Правда, он совсем не уверен, что у него это выходит.

Грудь пронизывает острая боль, и внезапно ему хочется выбежать из машины и рассказать ей все, объяснить, заставить её понять все. Он хочет рассказать ей, каким счастливым его делает её сын, но не может. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Но потом, – думает он. – Потом обязательно.

Она поворачивается, идёт следом за Гарри, а Луи разворачивает машину домой.  
 


End file.
